Xorcist
by firefly0140
Summary: "Konoha Academy for Soul Weavers" The world we're entering is different from ours. Never trust your eyes, believe in your instincts and whatever you do; Don't let them take your soul. Discontinued, rewritten as Xorcist RE.
1. Welcome to the Academy

A/N: Hey guys I haven't written in a year and I might be a little rusty. So by making this story, it's my grand comeback!**  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto'

* * *

><p><strong>-X-orcist-<strong>

"Konoha Academy for Soul Weavers Student Handbook"

_The world we're entering is different from ours. Never trust your eyes, believe in your instincts and whatever you do;_

_Don't let them take your soul._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One, First Lesson: Knowing which class of Soul Weaver you belong to<strong>

_**S**_oul Weavers are people who are gifted in seeing a person's soul and have the power to manipulate and destroy other people's souls as well. The academy was founded to discipline and educate soul weavers and how to exterminate the dark souls, otherwise known as 'Mainasu or Minus'. These are wayward souls who had deserted their expired bodies and trespass the living's for their own; devouring the person's own soul in the process. Some corrupted Soul Weavers used their abilities to catch a person's soul and infuse it with their own, thus becoming Minuses themselves.

There are three class of Soul Weavers; Exorcists, Clerics and Banishers.

_**E**_xorcists are the front-runners of the Soul Weavers. They battle the Minus with their spirit companions (_See__ more__ on__ Spirit __Companions__ in__ page __9_) to handicap the corrupted soul and defend the victim from further harm. They are considered the soldiers of light and if a certain Exorcist has enough spiritual energy, he or she may be promoted at the higher level which is Soul Reaper. (_More__ information __about__ Soul__ Reapers__ will__ be __given__ to__ the__ student__ by__ either __his/her__ instructor__ or__ by __the__ Head__ Mistress_)

_**C**_lerics are the shield-wielders. They guard and purify the victim's soul from a Minus attack and help getting rid of a Minus in another's soul. It is highly recommended that the Cleric has not exhibited any panic attacks or weak constitution since most Minuses can sense when the Cleric is either hesitant or weak-hearted.

_**B**_anishers are the rarest form of Soul Weavers. They can manipulate and order spirits to leave the victim's body to be purged or battle the Minuses if caught in a cross-fire. It is recommended that a Banisher would be partnered with a Retainer (_See__ pages __10-11_) to ensure the Banisher's well-being and keep him/her to becoming a Minus as well.

The next lesson is-

"Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired teenager lifted her head from the book she was reading to see a blond boy wearing an orange T-shirt and black sweats running towards her with a massive grin on his face. She sighed as she closed the book and tucked it in her knapsack. "You know that shouting inside the dormitory is not allowed right?" she asked, eyeing the dorm mother who stared at her friend with narrow eyes. Uzumaki Naruto ignored her and took out a wrinkled paper from his pocket and tried to iron it out in vain; "Check it out, I'm a Banisher!" Haruno Sakura's jade eyes widened as she stared at her friend's registration form. Sure enough under the category of his class, the word 'Banisher' was underlined with a light green highlighter.

"Naruto… A Banisher huh? Wow…"

Naruto smiled proudly as his friend stared at awe at the piece of paper. "Ne, Sakura-chan, I'm guessing you're a Cleric then?" Sakura snorted and shook her head, "Nope, you're staring at an Exorcist." She said, the corners at both sides of her mouth tilting upwards when it was Naruto's turn to stare at her. He rubbed the back of his neck while lowering his wrinkled registration at his side,

"But… that means you will fight the Minuses…"

She nodded and straightened her cream-colored blouse, "That's right; I get to kick Minus butts like you!"

Naruto frowned at the thought of his female best friend being caught in the middle of a brutal fight. "Wouldn't you think being a Cleric suited you more? I mean, you have healing capabilities and-"

Sakura shook her head and shot him an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. "When I registered, they also told me that I'm also qualified to be either one so I chose to be an Exorcist. It's not like I can't handle on my own plus I can still heal people's souls." She noticed the blond's still unconvinced and stood up, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, I'll treat you those Ramen noodles you love!" He smiled weakly at her casualness and followed her out of the dark dormitory and out to the warm Konoha weather to eat lunch.

* * *

><p>A frustrated sigh came out of the beautiful blond woman's lipstick coated lips as she went through the files of upcoming students. 'Why not just give the files to the instructors? They're the ones who will handle the brats directly' her frustrated mood lessened as she read through the files of the freshmen, "Hmm, two Banishers in one year? That's new… and hello? An ExorcistCleric student too? This is an interesting batch; Shizune?" she called out through the intercom.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?"

"Get me Hatake Kakashi immediately!"

Shizune replied affirmatively and before she could do the task that was handed to her, another message rang out of the intercom;

"And don't forget to bring me sake!"

* * *

><p>How was it? Good? Fine or was it a 'take it down to save further embarrassment' story?<p>

It's short but hey, it's just a prologue so stay tuned and scout's promise to update every single week with chapters that are definitely longer than this! Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome so please, review! :3


	2. Grouping

A/N: See? Not even 3 days before I uploaded another chapter. I get energized just by reading reviews! Special shout out goes to **NorthernLights25** and **Bloody Massacre** for giving this story a chance. I would also like to thank those who've favorite and alerted this piece. Next time I hope you can leave a small review to further enhance the story.

Remeber, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! (Kinda like a manga)

Now without further adieu…

Disclaimer: All Naruto characters is Masashi Kishimoto's

* * *

><p><strong>-X-orcist-<strong>

**-.-  
><strong>

"Please, somebody, anybody! H-help me!"

A middle-aged man yelled as he ran through the dark and narrow alleyway. His face drenched with sweat and his eyes unfocused while his clothes had rips all over them like someone- rather, something tried to pin him with large and not to mention sharp claws. He can hear his erratic heartbeat in his ears as he twisted and turned at every corner just to find himself in a dead end.

"God, Oh God save me. Please protect me from this monster!"

A shadowed figure was suddenly behind him in an instant with a large growling animal-like figure right next to him. Its eyes were red and glowed like the pits of Hell and bared its fangs at him. Saliva reflected the silver moon and dripped into the ground at a steady pace.

"Looks like God has other plans for you."

The man turned around and. Began to kneel in front of the shadowed beings, "Please spare me! I'm just a regular man. I have a wife and two daughters please, don't take me away from them!"

Before he utter another word, the wolf jumped him and locked its fangs around his throat, earning him a gurgled sound of a muffled scream. Warm blood began to leak out of the man's nose and neck while his eyes were now looking at different directions.

The man whispered mutely at the body as the wolf let go of the man. His tattered body suddenly had split open and a blue glowing ball floated out of his body and hung in midair. He reached out and grasped the soul before it could get away and placed it in a small emerald encrusted canister with symbols surrounding it. The symbols moved around the canister before forming a circle on the lid, encasing the poor victim's soul.

"This is enough for now. Go ahead Fenrir, you may... clean up."

The wolf growled hungrily at the corpse before proceeding to chomp on the exposed stomach. The silver moon was the only witness to horrific crime. The shadow man looked up at the moon and leered at the moon's color, suddenly changing into dark red, no doubt alerting the Soul Weavers what he had done.

**-.-.-X-.-.-**

_1300__hours __in __Konoha,__ Japan_

"Old man another miso ramen here!"

"Right away!" Teuichi, the owner of the Ichiraku ramen stand, chuckled in a delighted manner. He sprinkled a little more seasoning on the streaming bowl of hot broth and added the noodles, placing it in front of Naruto

"He sure eats a lot of ramen for a teenager," his daughter, Ayame, hummed as she lowered the heat from one of the pots.

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto swallow the broth from his third bowl. She didn't even manage to eat half of her shrimp ramen when Naruto was already slurping his way into his fourth. "Naruto, remember we have a fixed allowance the entire month. Don't come crawling to me if you've spent all of it!" she huffed as she poked at the noodles with her chopsticks. Teuchi grinned at the girl and wagged his hand, "Now now ojou-chan, it's alright. We have a special student discount for the academy's students! There's no harm in indulging yourself every once in a while!"

Naruto nodded, his mouth full of ramen and swallowed it with a big gulp, "'Sides, I think Ichiraku ramen beats all the food in the cafeteria, right old man?"

Teuchi and Ayame replied, "Of course!" while Sakura tsk-ed and crossed her arms in front of her chest; "I know I'm mothering you Naruto but it's just not healthy to eat ramen every single day and serves as your breakfast, lunch and dinner. You better put vegetables and fruits into that diet of yours or else you'll die young" she continued to lecture, not caring if it would fall into deaf ears. Naruto happily started on his fourth bowl but before he gets to taste his favorite meal, his pocket started to vibrate. Even Sakura's.

They looked at each other before retrieving the vibrating device in their pockets. "General Meeting in the Academy Hall. All freshmen and instructors are required to attend" a scratchy robotic voice announced, making Naruto look at the rectangular device with awe and began to tinker around with it. "Whoa, I thought they're just paper weights or something! Who knew it could talk?" he asked in amazement. Sakura rolled her eyes and lifted her own, "It's a Receiver. All students are required to have one. This is where we get our orders and classes. The Receiver of students is connected with the network that is managed by the Administration. Of course it looks more like an I-pod though and- are you even listening?"

"Look, look Sakura-chan! It has games and music!"

All Sakura could do was take out her wallet, pay for their meal herself and drag her fellow student by the collar to the academy, all the while he was still raving about his black Receiver.

.-.-.-.-.-**X**-.-.-.-.-.

"-and attacking another student outside Soul Training class is forbidden. Except for dire reasons or if the instructor gave you permission to do battle, understood?"

"Hn"

"Hmph, I'll take that as a yes. Now run along to the main hall. The meeting will start soon and I expect you to be there as well. Now get out of my office Uchiha."

Without as much as another shrug, the raven-haired teenager stalked out of the room, not bothering to even close her door, earning Tsunade a vein popping on the side of her temple. "Tch, that brat may be an Uchiha but here in the academy; he is just another obnoxious student. SHIZUNE CLOSE THE DOOR I CAN FEEL A DRAFT IN HERE!"

"H-hai Tsunade-sama!"

Before Shizune could close the door however, a foot stuck itself between the door and a tall silver-haired man entered her office. His face completely covered except for one eye. He meekly rubbed the back of his head and held up a hand, "Sorry for being late, I was just about to go to your office when all of the sudden a-"

Tsunade gave out a sarcastic snort before waving her hand, "Like I would even believe your reasons Kakashi. I called you here two hours ago, be grateful I got my hands full with that little sucker." She opened her desk drawer and retrieved the folders with his name on each one. "What's this?" he asked, reaching for one and opened the folder. Inside was a record file of a blond kid named Uzumaki Naruto, aged seventeen and a 2x2 picture of the blue-eyed boy staring back at him with a large Cheshire grin on his face. His eye narrowed at his class category and the color of the highlighter used.

"Uh… I'm not really the teaching type"

"Cut the bull, you're an instructor and that kid's one of the first Banisher to ever enter this academy since you."

He looked perplexed at her statement and stared at her, "Did you just say _one_ of the Banisher? How many are they this year?" he asked. The kid has a clean record, except for a few notes that he'd been called in the principal's office of a civilian school when he wasn't a discovered soul weaver yet. Disruption of the peace, pranks and vandalism are the main reasons for the calls and the boy is an orphan.

"Two of them. You'll handle and teach them on how to properly control their power. You can either be both their Retainers or you could pick one and find another willing instructor to be the other one's Retainer."

He eyed the other two folders and read them thoroughly; the second one belongs to a girl who has a weird petal-colored hair and green eyes. Haruno Sakura, also seventeen, orphaned at the age of twelve now lives alone, an Exorcist. "And this Exorcist?" he asked.

Tsunade smiled a little and watched the folder in Kakashi's hands, "I'm actually interested with that girl. She was qualified to two class categories; Exorcist and Cleric. She has enough control and strength to give her stamina and constitution and she has soul healing abilities. Quite remarkable, no? She was classified for Exorcist but I've given her extra lessons for a Cleric as well, just to enhance that healing ability of hers" she smirked, leaning her head into her hand.

"Are you suggesting she might be a hybrid?" he inquired, hybrids are as rare as Banishers. Almost unheard of since if there are two people in different categories produce a child, the child would have to take one of the more dominating genes, not two.

She shook her head and the small smirk grew bigger, "It's highly impossible. Her father was an undiscovered Exorcist and her mother was a _miko*._Highly unlikely for her to gain the extra Cleric ability as well."

Kakashi hummed as he opened the last one, "An Uchiha… and the second Banisher" he whistled. "That one has a lot of attitude, not to mention smug." Tsunade noted, reliving the previous talk with him earlier made her frown. Kakashi chuckled at the head mistress' face but looked at the boy's photo. He looked normal, Blackish-blue hair and inky onyx eyes, pale skin and a blank look on his face. Seventeen like the other two, came from the renowned Uchiha Clan and youngest of the two brothers. Uchiha Itachi, the eldest was known in this academy to be the 'Right hand of Shinigami-sama'. The well-known Soul Reaper who achieved the title at the age of fifteen, just six months after entering the academy and now one of their agents working abroad to help other Soul Weaver groups into fighting in the secret war between them and the Minus.

"Uchiha Sasuke… I'll be keeping a close eye with this one."

-**X**-

He walked in the courtyard with hands in his pockets, ignoring the stares of other students as they whispered and pointed at the Uchiha insignia at the back of his navy blue shirt. Girls squealed and gushed as he passed in front of them while guys murmured about who he is or rather, who his brother was. He gritted his teeth as he thought of his brother, Itachi. In the house it was 'Itachi this, Itachi that'. In family reunions, "What's Itachi's latest achievement?" "You must be so proud Fugaku!" "Sasuke, when are you gonna be like Itachi?"

He hated it, being overshadowed by his older brother and obviously being favored by the whole family with the exception of his mother, Mikoto. He glared at every person blocking his way as he walked towards the main hall, promising himself that he would achieve things that Itachi would only dare to dream about. So what if he's a Soul Reaper, hell, he's a Banisher! That alone was enough to intimidate some soul weavers into submission. After being told he was a Banisher, he couldn't help but feel a sense of deep pride blowing in his chest. And for the first time, his father actually nodded in approval towards his youngest son. But he wanted more than just a nod, he wants acknowledgement. He will be the best in this academy and no one; absolutely no one will stand in his way.

-X-

"Is it gonna start yet? I'm getting bored!" Naruto whined as he stood among hundreds of other freshmen lined up in front of a huge stage. There were plenty of teens around their age, some a bit older and few looked as if they just entered their teenage years, no older than thirteen. Sakura shifted her weight to her leg to another as she stood beside him, "I know, but we have to wait. They should've placed chairs in here, my feet are getting numb." He yawned loudly, earning disapproving looks from other more business-minded freshmen. Someone tapped on his shoulder that made him turn around, just to see a lazy-looking boy with a pineapple shaped hair, "Hey, any idea where the restroom is?" he asked in a bored tone.

Naruto blinked before pointing on his left, "Yeah, near the door to the backstage" He was sure about this one since he'd been in and out of the bathroom just to kill time. And maybe doodle a bit on the bathroom stalls. The pineapple-haired kid muttered thanks before calling out a name, "Oi, Chouji! The washroom's this way!" With another bored wave at them, he left.

"Huh, that's a weird guy," he mused while Sakura looked at his back as well. "Yeah, just looking at him suddenly made me feel sleepy," she said, stifling a yawn that was already forming in her mouth. The noisy hall suddenly turned silent when a bunch of people wearing uniforms entered the hall and went up to the stage. Tsunade stood in the middle of the line and took a step forward. She inhaled deeply and opened her mouth,

"Welcome to the Konoha Academy for Soul Weavers. I'm your head mistress, Tsunade. I will handle all the missions or more known as 'Orders' for you to accomplish. However in the early weeks of this semester, you will not travel out of this school since you're not yet licensed for hands-on Orders-" a sudden murmur of protests and disbeliefs sprouted among the freshmen, and Naruto's yell echoed through the entire hall, "What? No way!"

She gritted her teeth and her right eye twitched but continued to talk like there was no interruption, "You will be handled by you instructors. Each instructor may have a certain amount of students, three at most. Now, you will group your selves among your class categories. Clerics on my right, Banishers at the middle and Exorcists on the left. Go!" Everyone scrambled to get into their places. Sakura stood in front and looked around at her fellow Exorcists. There was an unsettling feeling in her stomach to find there were two female Exorcists, and herself was counted as one. Her fellow female Exorcist looked at ease though, she waved at Sakura who waves back before surveying the group. There was total silence when everybody stared at the Banisher group.

Naruto was completely dumbfounded to find another Banisher. And this is also much to the Uchiha's vexation. The two glared at each other and sized the other while crossing their arms at their chests.

Excited murmurs and giggles erupted from the Cleric side, which most of the female soul weavers were classified. All of the looking at the Uchiha with hearts in their eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed at Sasuke's face, "I will be the best Banisher here, dattebayo!" Sakura face-palmed as Naruto shouted his catchphrase. Sasuke fisted his hands and glared at him harder than before, "You better get that head of yours checked because you're delusional. Dobe"

"Wha? What did you call me you bastard?"

"You deaf? Dobe?"

"Grrr, Teme wa-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everybody immediately turned towards Tsunade whose aura was emitting the promise of pain. Naruto grumbled and quieted down while the Uchiha kept his face blank but his hands still in their fisted form. He did not see another Banisher coming. This will surely cause a problem with his ambition on beating Itachi. Tsunade muttered a string of profanities under her breath, earning a look of disapproval from Shizune.

"You little brats are defenseless in your status right now that's why you're not allowed to take hands-on orders. In a way, you're like little baby mice in a cruel and outside world filled with predators out to kill you and rip your innards inside out. Innards meaning your souls," Everyone felt sick as they imagined her words, making Genma, an administrator cough uncomfortably and whisper at her; "Huh? They never liked that analogy did they? Where was I? Oh yeah, in your registration form, your class category is highlighted with a certain color. Each color represents an instructor. We've already listed your names so no one would get confuse with their assigned sensei. Take out your Receivers and the name of your instructors will be sent."

Everyone did so and a number of beeping sounds flooded the place. Sakura squinted at the name and read, "Hatake Kakashi?" she murmured.

"Yo!" a masked man appeared in front of her, making her step back a bit. "Maa maa, the name's Hatake Kakashi. I'm your instructor. You're Haruno Sakura right? Let's find your teammates." Before she could even say a word, he was already maneuvering towards the Banisher group. Naruto was looking around yelling, "Who's Hatake Kakashi?", causing Sakura to cuff him at the back of his head.

"Itai! Sakura-chan that hurts!"

Sakura pressed a finger on her lips and pointed at Kakashi, "He's Kakashi-sensei. *sigh* I guess we'll be teammates then."

Naruto beamed at her while giving her a peace sign, "It won't be that bad Sakura-chan! We'll protect each other's back!"

Kakashi just smiled at the blond then stared at the sullen Uchiha who was staring at him. "And you must be the delightful Uchiha Sasuke the head mistress was raving about." The Uchiha continued to stay silent and read his Receiver twice. Yup, he's going to spend his years with the loud-mouthed dobe, a seemingly annoying pink-haired girl and a tall silver-haired instructor. This day could not get any worse.

.-.-.-.-.-**X**-.-.-.-.-.

_2100 Hours in Cresent Moon Apartments_

"Ugh, finally, a bed!" Naruto groaned as he reached on the fluffy and soft looking mattress. Not bothering to put sheets or even a pillow, he's already traveled into dreamland. Sasuke watched the blond and glared at the ceiling, no, things _did_ get much worse. Not only did he have to team up with them, he had to live with them as well. Tsunade ordered them that they have to leave together in order to gain a stable 'spiritual bond'. Kakashi explained to them that a tight spiritual bond between people can keep them from being targeted by the Minuses themselves and not to mention strengthens the Exorcists' Spirit Companions.

Sakura was given a small glowing crystal that was surrounded by a strong silver chain. Kakashi told her that the Spirit Companion will come as the crystal matures and its nature will be affected by the color of said crystal. The crystal was transparent in color and indicated there won't emerge from it anytime soon. Their class schedules will be posted via Receiver and they have to be in uniform by tomorrow or they'll see Tsunade again in a less pleasant encounter.

_Break_

In Sakura's Bedroom

She sat on her bed, dressed in her night shirt and cycling shorts as she finished writing in her diary:

"… and you know what Mom? The crazy thing is, we're both at the same team! Along with that Uchiha Sasuke. He's really good-looking but he can really use a personality adjustment. The school is making us wear uniforms but they have different varieties to choose from so it's no biggie! I gotta go now Mom, please watch out for me up there okay? I love you!" She ended it with a flourish of her signature and tucked her diary under her bed. She laid her head on the pillow and watched the moon outside her window with a smile on her face. Her eyes closed slowly before realizing there's something different.

"Why is the moon turning red?"

* * *

><p>Miko- is a Japanese term that anciently meant a "female shaman, spirit medium" who conveyed oracles from Kami.<p>

A/N: There it is! If you want to make contribution as to what Sakura's Spirit Companion should be or what their uniform could look like, don't forget to leave me PMs or reviews!

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames? No please


	3. First Night, First Fight

A/N: Sigh, **25** favorites and **33** alerts. Thank you for the **three** readers who made an effort to write a review for me:

**FaithHopeAndTrick** – Thank you for giving this story a chance

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**- well, it _is_ a SasuSaku but I won't give any spoilers. I'm trying to focus on the main paring but if you want I can make other couples, just tell me who you wanna see and I'll make it work.

**NorthernLights25** – Thank you for the suggestion, it'll be duly noted.

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never had, never will. Unless…

* * *

><p><strong>-X-orcist-<strong>

**-.-**

Recap:

_"… and you know what Mom? The crazy thing is, we're both at the same team! Along with that Uchiha Sasuke. He's really good-looking but he can really use a personality adjustment. The school is making us wear uniforms but they have different varieties to choose from so it's no biggie! I gotta go now Mom, please watch out for me up there okay? I love you!" She ended it with a flourish of her signature and tucked her diary under her bed. She laid her head on the pillow and watched the moon outside her window with a smile on her face. Her eyes closed slowly before realizing there's something different._

_"Why is the moon turning red?"_

_-**X**-__  
><em>

"Why is the moon turning red?" she whispered.

She quickly sat up from her bed and stuck her whole upper body outside the window to see the usual white moon slowly bleeding. It formed little vein-like cracks and the blood red color seeped around it. Her mouth fell open as this phenomenon occurred. It was simply impossible and ridiculous and... Just downright impossible!

Suddenly dozens of shapeless shadows rushed across the roofs that were in front of her bedroom window. A cloak-wrapped figure stopped in front of her a waved a hand to her direction. She hesitated when the figure lowered his hood to reveal the one and only Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! The moon-"

"I know. There's been an attack. Lock all the doors and windows. Don't let anyone in alright?" his tone was strict and completely different from his casual self earlier.

She nodded, not trusting her voice as Kakashi pulled up his hood once again and vanished out of sight. It took her five seconds to finally snap out of her reverie and closed the window, the frame slightly quavering from the force. She ran out of her room, almost stumbling on her sheets that wrapped around her feet. Sakura ran towards the boys' room and hurriedly knocked on the door. A growl was heard from inside but she knew it was just Sasuke; "Please open the door!" she yelled, continuing her frantic knocking.

Sasuke grumbled as the knocking kept getting louder and louder. He stood up from his bed and opened the door, almost wrenching it from its hinges only to find his female housemate, "Do you even know wh-"

"Sasuke, there's been an attack! Kakashi-sensei told me to lock all the windows! Help me close all of them!"

He motioned towards Naruto but she tugged him away and proceeded to close their bedroom window. Sasuke lifted a questioning brow at her while she covered the blond with a blanket; "You're going to waste your time trying to wake him. He hasn't slept in two days in the dormitories. You'll have more luck waking up Rip van Winkle than the dead-tired knucklehead." Sasuke shook his head and muttered, "Useless" before walking out of the room and climbed down the staircase to close the other windows in the living room.

She closed the window in their shared comfort room and locked it for good measure. Climbing down, she saw Sasuke walking to the kitchen and started to follow him when she saw something on the corner of her eyes. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and slowly turned her head on her left side to find a pair of feral red eyes staring at her outside of the closed window. The spiritual energy oozing of the creature spiked, no doubt trying to enter the room. Her mind suddenly yelled, "Move!" and her instincts kicked in to find herself running towards the kitchen where Sasuke was almost finished with the last lock; "Sasuke hand me a knife!"

Sasuke was about to ask why when he felt a prickling feeling that shot to the base of his spine, "Minus" he said. He grabbed a kitchen knife and tossed it to Sakura, who caught the handle, and retrieved a much longer knife from one of the cupboards.

They both ran to the living room and saw the shadow creature already scaling the wall, evident from the sounds of nails scraping and latching on to the walls; no doubt trying to find a small opening into the apartment. Sasuke stabbed the wall and uttered a few words with his eyes slowly turning red. Symbols spilled from the knife and began to spread across the wall. A howl of retaliation was heard as the symbols lit into a faint blue glow. "It's moving upstairs!" he roared, 'Shit, I've only made a minor protection spell!' he thought, berating himself that he should've focused on an offensive chant.

He suddenly heard glass shattering and scuffling from the second floor. He cursed darkly, yanked the knife from the wall and rushed upstairs with the knife ready in his hand and his eyes gleaming like the current color of the moon. A growl was heard from the hallway and another came from Sakura's room. To his surprise, Naruto came out from their room with the whiskers on his face more animal-like and his eyes also red with narrowed pupils like a fox's. And his leg had a long wound, blood slowly dripping out of it and loose skin with tore muscles were exposed for the world to see. The Minus growled and tried to swipe at Naruto but he quickly ducked from the elongated arm and punched the Minus with a force so strong that even Sasuke's spiritual wavelength was suppressed.

A roar came again from Sakura's room; alerting both Banishers and the Minus. Naruto lifted his head and turned his body to Sakura's bedroom, distracted and the Minus knew. It lifted its claws to pin him when Sasuke stabbed the knife on its head, and his tone echoed through the hall way; *"_Precipio__ tibi __purgandis__!_" The Minus howled one last time before twisting into a curtain of black smoke and disappeared with the gust of wind that entered from their broken bedroom window.

She rushed to the bedrooms to find that her window was already broken and not just one, but two Minuses entered their apartment; 'I can't take on two!' she cried in her mind. The Minus on her right stared at her while the one on her left growled and crouched, its hind legs long and it bared its fangs at her. Her hand slowly grabbed the knife from her pocket and eyed both Minuses simultaneously. Sasuke's name was about to burst from her mouth when an orange blur came from out of the blue.

"Naruto!" she breathed out of relief but held it in again as the Minus on the right also crouched and successfully pounced at him, both rolled out of her bedroom. The crouched Minus also pounced but she sidestepped out of the way and sliced at its back, making it recoil in pain and it retaliated by sweeping her off her feet with one of its powerful legs. She collided on the floor with a hard thump and the force shook her body as she felt the air leave her lungs; making feel a bit faint.

She kicked the Minus forward and its head connected with her closet. Remembering that she placed her crystal in her drawer she yanked it open, not caring if other contents spilled out as she tried to find the transparent crystal. She spotted it rolling under the bed and made a grab for it but found herself being yank backwards with something big wrapping around her ankle.

The Minus growled as it kept yanking her by her leg as she grabbed on to her bedside table and kicked it on its face with her free foot. The attack proved futile as creature's face was almost the same level as her with its red eyes looking at hers. She did the only thing a desperate Exorcist would do; she leaned her head back before leaning forward with all her strength and head butted with the Minus' cranium.

The Minus dropped her and shook its head as she made a run towards her knife that was stuck between the floorboards. She went panic-mode when she heard Naruto scream in pain from the other side of the door; the Minus was already on top of her, it swiped at her and she rolled sideways to escape from danger. Its claws tore the left side of her shirt. Lunged at her again with its mouth open, baring its fangs to sink into her arm as she wrenched the knife on the underside of its chin and thrusted upwards, locking its jaws close and whispered, "_Exorcizamus__te,__ omnis__im mundus __spiritus_". She held the handle tightly and it began to glow with symbols flowing out and the creature flew to the wall backwards like it was pulled by invisible hands. She felt something suddenly suppress her wavelength, making the spell fade a bit before her wavelength came back to normal. She blinked in confusion before shaking her head to focus back at her struggling target.

"Sakura-chan!"

"I'm alright!" she yelled back

* * *

><p>"I'm alright!"<p>

Naruto sighed in relief but can't help but keep his guard up. His red eyes slowly returning to their normal blue and his whiskers flattened on his face. The two Banishers ran inside her room to find the Minus pinned on her wall with the faintly gleaming knife stuck on the underside of its chin, an indication that it was stabbed upwards. The Minus' feet quivered and thrashed for a few more seconds before crumbling into a pile of thick black smoke that curled and began to slowly fade. Sakura's nightshirt had a long cut on her side and her whole face pale except a red bump that was forming on her wider than usual forehead but other than that, she came out of the battle unscathed.

She let out a deep breath before looking at her two teammates; Naruto rushed to her side, repeatedly asking if she was hurt or there's another Minus in the area. She answered him with breathless voice, "I'm fine. There were only two, I hope."

She focused on him and asked if he was uninjured as well. He meekly scratched the side of his cheek and showed a bloody injury that stretched from the back of his knee to his ankle, stating that the "Sneaky Minus bastard had snuck up from behind when I was trying to remember a purge chant."

"It won't care if you're taking a trip down at memory lane. You won't stay alive for a minute in a real battle." Sasuke hissed, still angry at the earlier incident that Naruto unintentionally (not to mention unknowingly) suppressed his spiritual wavelength, almost blocking his abilities. He never read nor heard of a Banisher's wavelength so powerful that they can suppress another Banisher as well.

Naruto glared at the Uchiha who was leaning on the doorframe and opened his mouth to retort only to be pushed into a sitting position by Sakura.

Both of her hands glowed in green and motioned him to lift his injured appendage on her bed, "It doesn't matter. You could've gotten a more serious injury. Now hold still and try to find something to bite or chew on."

"Huh?"

"I have to close this wound, the longer it stays open, the higher will be the chance it will get infected. It's not going to be pretty and it will hurt… a lot"

"I can handle pain well Sakura-can but why should I- AAAARGGGH!"

Naruto clawed at her bed sheets and squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his torn muscles being sewed none too gently by her healing hands. Her wavelength shaped into a very fine thread and started to mend through the sliced skin that oozed blood with every prick. His sounds were too pitiful that even Sasuke felt sorry for him while Sakura tried to remain poker-faced during the whole procedure.

She would have taken him in the hospital but the nearest is at least five blocks away and not one of them had enough stamina or ability to travel that fast and other Minuses might be lurking out in the dark so she was the best option other than wrapping gauze around the open wound and place him into more pain with infection.

The whole scene was a bit gory and the smell of blood lingered in her room, his muffled whimpers of pain started to ebb as the final stages of healing came. His leg was still bloody but the wound was now closed, leaving an angry reddish line that would promise a scar on its wake. Naruto managed a small whine before climbing on her bed and curled in a ball and went to sleep; exhausted from both the fighting and the healing part. Sakura didn't have the heart to transfer him out of her room so she took out an extra blanket from her closet and wrapped it around the blond, gently ruffled his hair and gathered her bloody blanket in her arms to wash.

She looked behind her and Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

-**X**-

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he saw the telling signs that there was indeed an attack and it was a brutal one. By the time he and the others got there in the crime scene, the only evidence they've found was a pool of blood with a large paw print that leads to a wall. "It couldn't be a regular Minus." Sarutobi Asuma stated, lighting a cigarette and took a long drag before puffing it out and continued, "Minuses won't clean up their messes and the moon wouldn't bleed as a whole unless it's a rogue who used a Soul Capture with a negative wavelength.

"Sigh, we're going to have our work cut out for us tonight" Kakashi mused as he studied the paw print, "Most likely a rogue Exorcist. And it looks like he's strong; no one can have a solid spirit companion unless he's almost at the level of a Soul Reaper." "We will teach that scoundrel a lesson with our youthful power!" Might Guy yelled while giving them a thumbs up and a shiny sparkle from his pearly whites. No one paid attention to him as they searched the perimeter with more evidence.

"They couldn't have gotten far. The prints are fresh and if we're to calculate the time between the attack and our arrival, I would say they left about not more than twenty to thirty minutes." Yuhi Kurenai deducted as she kneeled closely at the pool of blood with her spirit companion, a small Warbler perched on her shoulder twittered on the small traces of spiritual residue that was left during the attack. Kakashi walked towards the wall and uncovered the cloth covering his right eye. A small scar traced his eye vertically and slowly opened a red eye. His eye spiraled clockwise and taking out a small dagger from his pocket, he pricked his thumb with the sharp blade and wrote the kanji "Summon".

A small portal suddenly opened from the written kanji and a small light pink ball of light appeared in front of him. "Is there something you need nii-chan?" a small feminine voice came from the ball. Kakashi nodded and turned towards the sight just behind him, "There was a Minus attack on this area just earlier," the ball shivered, "But we think it was a rogue Exorcist who strikes this time. Did you happen to hear or see anything by any chance?" The ball shook sideways, "Iie nii-chan, I just came here about a minute or two before your group came. I felt a strong pull towards this place but at the time I got here there was no one."

Kakashi studied the spirit's statement and waved at it, "Well, thanks for the information. You better cross over now though, or you'll be caught by a rogue or Minus." The sprit obediently nodded and with a flash, it was gone. He sighed, so far, no witnesses, no leads to what happened and who was involved. He heard someone approach him so he quickly covered his right eye to see Asuma walking towards him with the cigarette hanging from his lips, "So far the only thing we know is that it was a rogue Exorcist." Kakashi leaned on the wall with his hand on his head when his Receiver suddenly vibrated. Thinking that it may be from the Administration, he quickly opened it to find that there was a message from Sasuke.

-**X**-

Naruto's slept through the whole night while Sakura and Sasuke stayed up to guard their now wrecked apartment, referring to the second floor which looked as if someone had ransacked their rooms. Sakura flinched at every sudden move while she stayed at the first floor; making a pot of coffee to calm her nerves. Her body felt heavy and in desperate need for recuperation after using almost all of her spiritual wavelength in a fight and healing Naruto but she can't risk another attack for a couple of hours of sleep. She can hear Sasuke walking to and fro upstairs and wondered how he still had stamina left to pace around. The smell of a freshly brewed coffee travelled around the kitchen and her throat ached for the taste of the bitter drink.

She took out the cream and sugar from the pantry, thanking herself that she was able to buy groceries earlier before they moved in. Taking out two mugs, she was about to pour the coffee to the mugs when she heard knocking from the front door. Her hand automatically held on to the knife that she kept in her pocket and warily walked to the door, "Who's there?" she asked, looking at the wall clock that read 01:45

The knocking stopped and a gruff voice answered, "It's me, Kakashi-sensei!" She slumped her shoulders and let out a huge breath of air she didn't know she was holding before opening the door. Before she can turn the knob, Sasuke was at her side and stopped her, "How do we know that you're the real Kakashi?" he asked, earning a surprised look from Sakura. Kakashi rolled his eye on the other side of the door and replied, "I will send a message to you now." After a few seconds, Sasuke's Receiver vibrated and a message labeled, "It's me, now open the door" flashed on the screen under Kakashi's contact number. Sasuke said nothing and pointed at the door with his forefinger, "Release"

A transparent wall suddenly appeared in front of the door and started to fade. He turned the knob and pulled it open to see their cloaked instructor, "Yo" he greeted, as if paying them a casual visit. Sasuke and Sakura immediately backed away as he hurried inside and told them to lock the door. "Properly," he added, looking at Sasuke who nodded and began to replace the door he destroyed earlier. Sakura tailed her instructor as he passed by the kitchen and climbed the stairs,

"How many?" he asked quietly.

"Two of them sensei. Why did they attack us?" she asked back he entered Naruto and Sasuke's room, the window smashed, their beds slashed and the pillows had their feathers poking out of their case and small droplets of blood stained the floor, making Sakura cringe as she knew that it was Naruto's. They now entered her bedroom and saw Naruto's sleeping form bundled in her clean sheets. His snore echoed through the room as Kakashi studied the window, like he was looking for something.

Sakura voiced it out with Kakashi's back facing her, "I'm looking for spiritual residue. Some Minus leave residue after an attack. With that, we can verify on what level that Minus was and where it may come from."

"There are different levels of Minuses?" she asked. Kakashi nodded and faced her, "Not all things can be learned by just reading Sakura. These types of things will be taught in the academy but right now you should take your rest." She shook head and pointed at her back with her thumb, "I've already made coffee and I'm not really tired anymore." She knows her body wants sleep but her curiosity got the better of her,

"Sensei"

"Hm?"

"Did you catch the attacker? What happened to the victim?"

Kakashi at first said nothing then proceeded to ruffle her head like a little kid before giving her a masked smile, "That's confidential, only for adults!" he chuckled as she frowned at the phrase 'adults only'. Not only did it gave a double-meaning but also stated that she's still a child. He straightened and checked at the sleeping Banisher with his eye studying him, "Did Naruto fight too?" he asked.

"Yes he did. He had an injury but it's alright now" she answered, tucking a stray lock behind her ear. She heard footsteps to see Sasuke holding a cup of steaming coffee, making her mouth water and was initially shocked when he handed it to her, "T-thanks" she mentally kicked herself when she stuttered while the teen didn't say anything and turned to Kakashi; "All is secure and I've placed minor protection spells in every door and window."

Kakashi nodded and looked at his students, "It's late now. You can go to sleep and I'll stay here." This time, Sakura nodded silently and followed Sasuke to his bedroom. After finishing her coffee, which he didn't put cream in, she placed the mug on top of their desk that was cluttered already with school books and Naruto's wallet. She slowly lay down on what she presumed to be Naruto's bed and hugged her knees close to her chest while Sasuke lay on his bed with his back facing her.

"Hey… Sasuke-kun?"

"What?" he answered, his annoyed tone rang out but Sakura ignored it.

"Why did you think we were attacked by the Minuses?"

"I don't know, I don't care now shut up and let me sleep"

She felt a vein pop on her temple and tried to count to ten in her head. 'You didn't have to be a jerk about it!' She yawned silently, lest she wanted to face the wrath of her hotheaded teammate and began to close her eyes. It was maybe a minute or two before she heard a rooster crowing and the sun's annoying light peeked through the window and directed itself on her face.

Kakashi poked his head inside of the room with his eye sparkling with amusement, "Get up. Time for school!" All he got in reply was a pillow thrown at his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Terminology<strong>_:

Spirit Wavelength- It's what Soul Wavers use in order to carry out their abilities like exorcism or purging. Wavelengths differ to each individual. Banishers are recorded to have the highest wavelengths.

*_Precipio __tibi __purgandis__-__I__order__you__to__be purged!_

_Exorcizamus__te,__omnis__im mundus __spiritus__ – _A basic incantation for exorcism. I won't use the whole chant because this same chant was used by Roman Catholic priests during and exorcism so… yeah.

Spirit companions can turn solid once the Exorcist has achieved/acquired the wavelength strong enough to be a Soul Reaper. Solid spirit companions won't be affected by basic chants.

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames? No please


	4. A New Semester

A/N: Hey guys, Anna here! Thanks for all the great reviews and for the favorites plus alerts. Sorry for the small delay cause we had lost the internet connection since an electric post had been smashed by a tree (not a very sturdy post). I love reading all your wonderful comments and suggestions! I will now answer some of your questions while at the same time thanking you :3

**XxStarLitxX** – I'm glad you liked the concept. I was about to put her under the Cleric class but then I thought; 'Wouldn't that be a typical move?' Plus I don't want Sakura-chan's role to be on the sidelines (again). I want her to kick some butt and change her overall statistics a bit.

**ChicFreakSistaFierce** – Thanks, I hope you'll continue loving it!

**DutchyPuppy**- Marshmallows… dude you made me hungry! xD And I promise, I will update soon :3, after this chapter hehehe

**FaithHopeAndTrick** – Here, as promised!

**NorthernLights25** and **Mini-Stack** – This is it!

**ToraHimeSama** – waaah, Tiger-chibi no kawaii! Hahaha, yep one of my inspirations was _Soul__Eate_r. Along with _Pandora__Hearts_and _Persona_ series.

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan** – Hmmm, well, there are times I get too hyped up with the reviews that I updated faster than the intended period which is 3-5 days in my part. Regularly, it would even be a week.

**SasuSakuKawaii** – Wow, those are a lot of questions but don't fret! Your answers were already written in the story so sit back and enjoy

**Aura****the****Artist**** –** Aww that's so kind of you! For that; I will update sooner! x3

_**PMs**_

**KuroNekoJii**** – **Whoa… a humanoid spirit companion? I never thought of that one before I'll see what fits better!

**BlackAndRedSakuraBlossoms**– Aawww, that's so sweet! Some had suggested wolves but you're very specific when you mentioned 'Arctic Wolf' xD

**Night****Marauder54**** – **Hmmm an owl is a good pick. Thanks for reading the story!

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto's not mine because if I did… well there will be minor changes here and there…

* * *

><p><strong>-X-orcist-<strong>

**-.-**

Recap:

_"Hey… Sasuke-kun?"_

_"What?" he answered, his annoyed tone rang out but Sakura ignored it._

_"Why did you think we were attacked by the Minuses?"_

_"I don't know, I don't care now shut up and let me sleep"_

_She felt a vein pop on her temple and tried to count to ten in her head. 'You didn't have to be a jerk about it!' She yawned silently, lest she wanted to face the wrath of her hotheaded teammate and began to close her eyes. It felt like it was maybe a minute or two before she heard a rooster crowing and the sun's annoying light peeked through the window and directed itself on her face._

_Kakashi__ poked__ his __head __inside __of__ the __room__ with__ his__ eye__ sparkling __with__ amusement,__"Get __up.__Time__ for__ school!" __All__ he__ got__ in__ reply__ was __a __pillow__ thrown __at_ _his __face._

-**X**-

A large yawn came from Naruto's mouth as he poured milk on his bowl of cereal. The apartment was a mess and they had so little time prepare and eat a more ostentatious breakfast. Sasuke grabbed a piece of slightly burnt toast from the plate and began to slather it with butter. "Where's Sakura-chan?" the blond asked in a sleepy tone as he looked around for the sign of the color pink. Sasuke just shrugged and continue to chew on his breakfast, causing Naruto to scowl, "Will you talk like a regular person?" he snapped, accidentally spilling some of his cereal as he slammed his hand on the table. The dark haired teen ignored him and drank a bit of his orange juice before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for school.

Sakura hummed as she puts a black sock over her foot. The sunlight peeking on her bedroom through the blanket she placed. It would have to do while Kakashi's trying to find them a temporary dormitory to live in while reconstructing the current. The light red sweater vest hung neatly in her closed and her white long-sleeved blouse was spread out on her newly made bed. Her mind wandered about what happened last night and suddenly realized her crystal was still under the bed. She quickly kneed on the ground and started to grope for her crystal. She felt the cold chain and slowly retrieved it to find the crystal had transformed into a faint silver and red. The single stone suddenly had another section of it growing on its left side, making her curious and excited at the same time, "Is this what they're saying about a crystal maturing?" she asked herself, holding it up for a better look. The sunlight bounced at the crystal, making it shine for a moment; and within that instant, she thought she saw a golden eye looking straight back at her.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to look at it again but the reflection of her own eye was the only thing that appeared on the surface. The sound of her Receiver made her jump and looked towards her gadget to see a message from the Administration. As she tied the chain around her neck, she walked towards her Receiver and opened the message which read:

**To**: Haruno Sakura, Exorcist-First year

**From**: Konoha Academy for Soul Weavers

Under the management of the

Administration of the Soul Weaver Society

**Schedule for the First Semester**

Introduction to Exorcism – (M-F) 800 – 900

Soul Perception Training** – (M-F) 930 – 1200

_Extra Classes_

Introduction for Basic Soul Healing – (M-F) 1400 – 1500

Physical Education – (S) 1300-1500

**- Advanced class as prior to the Administration's standard protocol

Sakura stared at her schedule before looking at her alarm clock which read 6:33 a.m. and mentally thanked her instructor for waking them up early. She studied her schedule again and grumbled, "I can't believe I still have gym in a Soul Weaver school. The sound of birds twittering outside and various sounds of people talking and children laughing are the signs that the day was about to start. Blinking slowly at herself at the mirror, she slowly began to put on her clean blouse, fastening each button to its proper place and took out her sweater vest and pressed the Academy pin on the right side of her collar.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan you look great at your uniform!"<p>

"Thanks, you look… orange"

Sakura tucked her textbook in her bag as Naruto tried to properly place his pin on his orange sweater. She completed her uniform with a black skirt that ended two inches above her knees with a cycling short underneath and her striped red and black knee socks with dark brown loafers. Naruto picked out his uniform which consisted of a thin orange sweater with a white shirt inside and his slacks was black with brown school shoes. "It's like a trademark Sakura-chan! Like your red hair band, the color orange is more of my style" he reasoned, his messy blond hair riding with the morning breeze as he opened the door only to shield his eyes from the sun's rays; glaring at their direction.

The pinkette turned towards their apartment and looked for the certain chicken-ass haired teen, "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"He already went on ahead, said he wants to talk to Kakashi- sensei about 'important matters'. Hmph, if you ask me, he's just trying to be an ass-kisser" he grumbled. They walked across the street when something clicked in his mind.

"Wait a second!"

Sakura suddenly stopped, almost bumping into the man who was walking behind her. She apologized to the grumpy man before turning to Naruto with an irritated face, "What?"

"You said his name with a '-kun' in it!" he said accusingly.

Her face suddenly felt warm and faced back towards the street and walked towards the huge gates of the academy "So what? Just because I added an honorific in his name, doesn't mean there's a hidden meaning in it!" she defended but Naruto walked by her side with a calculating look. A look that was different in the hyperactive Banisher's face. "We've known each other since we were eight years old Sakura-chan, but you never called me with a 'kun'" he pouted as they entered school grounds. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to him, "You can't seriously be that shallow are you? It's just a suffix for Kami's sake! It's not like I like the guy!"

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, "Not my fault you had a bad taste for guys." He immediately shut his mouth and nervously took a step away from her when she glared at him with her fist ready for punching his face. Sakura was notorious when it comes to punching/kicking him whenever he says the wrong things. She's kind most of the time but her short temper and vicious mouth-lashing is something anyone will be afraid of. He once pointed out her large forehead when they were ten and she made him eat dirt and other things in the sandbox while playing 'Pirate Treasure'; she can also be blunt, making other people dislike her, but he knows she just means well.

He had (mostly) outgrown his childish persona. He had always been the goofball, class-clown and prank master that there wasn't a single day in his old school that he wasn't called in for placing firecrackers in the boy's washroom, gluing the teacher's seat with colorless superglue and the ever popular rubber rat in the teacher's desk whenever he/she opened it for more chalk. Now he's just pulling a bit of joke here and there and maybe draw moustaches on famous people's faces on their advertising posters. He remembered the first day they've met.

_**Flashback:**_

"Get back here you insolent brat!" a random man yelled as he ran after an eight year old blond child who was holding slingshot in his hand and raced though the local shrine, "Hahahaha! Like you can ever catch me!" he hollered while jumping on a tree and patted his butt with his tongue out just to taunt the man. The man started yelling at the boy and calling him colorful names at which the shrine door opened to reveal a tall pale woman with light pink hair that was almost translucent with the sun's rays wearing a red hakama with a white haori that was adorned with red ribbons.

"This is sacred grounds Ichinomi-san. One should know that it is forbidden to use that kind of language and attitude in this place," she declared in a firm tone. Her quiet voice added more sternness in her words, making the blond boy stop and sat on the branch while the man sighed deeply and bowed at the village's miko. "Gomenasai Rie-sama, demo, that little monstrosity had been wrecking havoc in my shop again! Just because that little brat has no one to discipline it doesn't mean we-"

"A child is still a child and should be treated as such" she replied, standing her ground with a firm stance while her daughter, Sakura, hid behind her mother's hakama as she stared at the man her mother's talking to. The man glared at the ground before taking his leave but not before giving a last look of disdain towards the prankster who was still looking at the miko with curious eyes. Rie drew a deep breath before slipping on her wooden sandals and slowly walked towards the tree with a vacant look on her face.

Sakura tailed behind her mother with her hair pinned on both sides of her face with a few bangs to hide her forehead. She looked up to the weird boy who gave her a strange look before looking back at her mother who now placed her hands on her hips, "Little boy, I think you better get down from that tree or else the spirits will get mad and you'll get sick!" she warned. Blue eyes widened and a smile broke in his face, "No they won't!" he said. Rie shook her head and continued to persuade him, "I can see spirits, and they are getting annoyed. They look like little monsters and believe me; you don't want to see them angry."

Naruto pouted and started to climb down. Rie smiled at the boy and kneeled down to his level, "What's your name little boy? I've seen you around the village at times but never at the shrine." The boy scowled as she ruffled his hair and said, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. And you lied!" The miko looked at him with astonishment on her face, so did Sakura who opened her mouth to defend her mother, "My okaachan doesn't lie! Take that back and say you're sorry!" The way she stomped in front of him and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt made Rie open her mouth in shock and so did Naruto. "Sakura!" her mother chastised but her daughter didn't heed and brought her green eyes and stared at the blue eyes of the boy.

The boy gulped in fear began to point at the tree behind him, "She said they look like monsters but they look more like blue and green lanterns to me!" he cried. Rie's eyes widened as Sakura let him go with a confused look at her face, "What are you talking about?" Rie walked towards the boy and pointed towards the maple tree, "What do you see Naruto-kun?" she asked; her daughter is yet to see spirits but the young boy had already seen the spirits in such detail. Naruto took a stick and began to draw on the ground starting with a small orb with squiggles on top of it. He then made several facial features on it with exaggerated mouths on each circle, five in total. Rie studied each doodle and smiled at the blond, "Why, you can see spirits!" He nodded and erased the drawings with his sandal-clad foot; "I've seen 'em loads of times when I look at this place that's why I don't come here."

"Where do you live Naruto-kun?"

"The village leader gave me a house near the school and Iruka-sensei always gives me food'n clothes." He stated as if he was talking about the weather. Rie stood up and ran a hand through her hair while Sakura just stared at the boy, how come he gets to see the spirits and she can't? She pouted at her mother who continued to ask Naruto questions while she walked towards the tree and held a hand against its rough bark. She concentrated on her vision and began to feel excited when she began to see a flicker of flame-like orbs hanging around the branches; "Okaachan! I can see them!" she whispered quietly, afraid the orb might disappear if she used a louder tone. But before her mother can look at her direction, it vanished.

"What is it Sakura?"

"… Nothing" she mumbled sadly and walked by the blond who tilted his head sideways, intending to go back and read various books about opening her psychic abilities. Her mom told her that those books were just a load of garbage and one should train in order to open their abilities, not just read about it in books.

"Hey, wanna be friends?"

She looked at Naruto with a questioning look, "What?" she asked like she had misheard him. He crossed his arms behind his head and smiled, "You wanna hang out and play with me some time?"

She looked at her mother who nodded at her with an encouraging smile. She never had friends before, the other girls in the village always made fun of her forehead and boys are just too yucky and gross. Still, it beats playing in the house with only her stuffed rabbit to keep her company and helping her mother with the chores. She sighed and feigned a look of boredom, "Sure… I guess so…"

"So… what's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you some kind of animal or something?"

"Huh?"

She pointed on the side of her cheek, "You have weird whiskers on your face. You look like a cat or a dog-"

"Sakura, it is bad manners to tell people they look like animals" Rie reprimanded but Naruto placed a hand on his chin then scratched the back of his head, "I dunno, it's been on my face since I can remember. I asked Iruka-sensei once but he just said it's a 'birthmark'."

"And it's a very cute birthmark Naruto-kun" her mother praised, earning a roll of the eyes from Sakura since her mother's too nice with other kids while Naruto cringed at the thought of being called 'cute'. He's a guy! And guys are not supposed to be cute; it makes them look weak or a sissy.

The older Haruno patted Naruto's head and steered him to the shrine with her daughter on tow; "Well, you've come at the right time Naruto. Sakura and I were about to have lunch. It would be very pleasant if you would come and accompany us."

"Awesome! Do you guys have some ramen?"

From then on, she and Naruto became inseparable. Whenever there will be a holiday, celebration or even just after school; Naruto would always come to the shrine to spend time with Rie and Sakura. Sakura began to treat Naruto like a younger brother and vice versa. She began to see spirits on her eleventh birthday when Naruto gave her a box that she thought was empty only to see an orb with cat ears poking out and gave her a small mew. The cat spirit made its home in one of the wooden altars that guards the shrine and made nightly visits to Sakura's bedroom.

Her mother will tell them stories about different spirits who roamed around the village and why they still walked (or floated) in earth. "They're not like those ghosts in the movies or television shows with blood on their faces or missing body parts. They make them seem scary for entertainment but spirits are more likely to avoid the living. So don't be afraid of them, because they don't want to harm anyone, understand?"

"Hai~!"

_**End of flashback**_

"Naruto, let's go!" Sakura called out, tapping her foot impatiently while he snapped back to the present. He scratched the back of his head and walked towards her when his name was suddenly called through the school PA; "_Can__ Uzumaki __Naruto__ please __proceed__ to__ the__ headmistress__' __office.__ I __repeat, __Uzumaki__ Naruto__ please __proceed__ to __the__ headmistress__' __office_."

She looked at Naruto whose face reflected her expression of shock, "Naruto, classes barely even started and you got called to the office already?" she asked in disbelief. He held up his hands in defense and shook his head, "Hey I was with you all morning Sakura-chan!" She looked at him skeptically before looking at him straight in the eye, "And yesterday?"

He gulped and began to rack his memory for any particular reason he might have done to be called over by Tsunade, "Um… someone might have caught me drawing on the boys' bathroom stall"

"What?"

"Or maybe someone caught me peeing on the bushes by the courtyard…"

"You WHAT?"

"I didn't know where the bathroom was. And I _did_ drink three bowl of ramen broth for lunch. I thought my bladder's made of steel" he reasoned out

Sakura felt the last strand of patience split into two as she punched Naruto on the side of his head with strength that she wasn't even using her wavelength. Students who happened to pass by cringed at the sight of a large bump on top of the boy's head with the pink haired girl seething in anger and gritted her teeth, "Be grateful your _head_is made out of steel or I would have killed you with numerous brain hemorrhages! Get to the office and apologize to the headmistress!"

"Bu-"

"Go now or I swear if our group gets into trouble because you didn't clean up your mess, your soul is _mine_!"

Naruto suddenly stood up straight with his right hand positioned it for a mock salute and began to run like hell before Sakura could uproot a tree and hit him with it. She breathed deeply and saw everybody looking at her with wide eyes. She blushed at the embarrassment and walked briskly towards her class, only to realize; she doesn't know where it is. She turned to her left and looked at the doors to see if they were labeled. Unfortunately, all doors looked exactly the same and there were at least ten doors on each wing, the ground floor of the huge three floor building. Sakura groaned as she prepared herself to be marked tardy or even absent. And on her first day!

"Hey kid! You lost?"

She looked behind her to see a tall brunette with a large dog by his side. He had shaggy hair and red tattoos on the side of his face, like Naruto's 'whiskers'. He cocked his head towards the door nearest to her; "Intro to Exorcism class is the room on your right." She looked around to make sure she was the one he was talking to; she stared at him and pointed at herself mouthing the word 'Me?' He rolled his eyes and looked behind her, promptly making her look behind her as well; "Actually I was talking to the other pink-haired girl behind you. Of course you, duh!" She groaned and felt her face growing warm as she stared at her shoes and muttered incoherently. The boy walked to the door with the dog trotting behind him when she stopped his momentum, "Wait!"

"What?"

"How did you know I'm also an Exorcist?" she asked, knowing she has yet to receive her Exorcist patch.

The brunette snorted and replied, "I saw you in the groupings yesterday. You really stick out; pink is not really a common hair color." Sakura almost wished the ground to open up and swallow her whole while he continued, "Plus, you're with that loud blondie and the Uchiha." Opening the door, it revealed a circular room with the podium in the middle. "Um, I'm Haruno Sakura by the way!" she greeted, offering a hand in which the boy also returned the gesture.

"Sakura huh?" he said, "The name's Inuzuka Kiba. And this is Akamaru." The dog barked and wagged his tail as Sakura giggled and scratched him behind the ears. A soft sound of a bell chimed throughout the school, announcing five minutes before the class starts. Kiba entered the room with Sakura in tow to find almost half of the room was already filled with students. As she anticipated, all of them were guys. 'Where was the other girl Exorcist?' she wondered. It was awkward for her not because it was filled with guys but if she were to slip-up an exercise or whatever they're suppose to do, no doubt they will be expecting it.

She nervously picked out a seat that was a level above the teacher's podium. She could feel everyone's gaze at her, except Kiba who sat on her far left and chatted with a hooded guy who was wearing a hood and a pair of sunglasses. The quivering of her wavelength made her feel pathetic when she thought that others might feel it as well. Not wanting to be labeled the weird girl, she took out her notebook and began to just randomly draw chibi forms of her teammates while humming silently. "This is one of the times I wish Naruto was here" she whispered as she shaded some of the lines to look more detailed.

A door on the lowest level opened and a dark haired woman with red eyes entered the room with a bunch of planners rested on her arm. She was wearing an academy sweater vest with a pair of black jeans and flats. She was awfully pretty, and Sakura's hundred percent sure she was not the only one who noticed. The boys who were talking amongst themselves on the third row silenced and stared at the woman.

The woman looked up and opened her planner and took out a pencil that was sandwiched between the pages, "Take your seats, when I call your name, either raise your hand or just say 'Here'. Anyone who didn't do that will be considered absent." She announced and began with her list starting with, of course, the letter A. Sakura just stared at her drawings, not really minding the list, "Aburame Shino"

The hooded boy who sat next to Kiba raised his hand.

"Akagi Ryosuke"

"Here!"

"Akamichi Chouji"

"_Crunch!_ Here!"

"I won't permit eating in my class. The next time I catch you eating in here as much as a chewing gum, you're off to the office"

"_Crunch,__ crunch_"

"Auchi Aki"

Numerous names were called before, "Haruno Sakura" She didn't know whether to talk or to raise her hand and just did the latter, knowing she can't open her mouth without embarrassing herself. The teacher looked at her and back to her planner, "You're in the Exorcist class category correct?' Sakura nodded while in her mind, she was sarcastically saying, "That's why I'm attending this class!"

There were no complications with the name call except for,

"Nara Shikamaru, don't let me catch you sleeping!"

She looked to see the pineapple-haired kid she and Naruto talked to yesterday in the hall sitting next to Chouji. He lifted his head with sleepy eyes and yawned, "Mendokusena" He bowed his head to sleep again but the teacher threw a chalk to his direction and bounced on his forehead.

After calling all the names of the students, she introduced herself, "My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I'm your teacher in this class which is Introduction to Exorcism. I'm an instructor and a graduate of this academy as an Exorcist." Everyone focused at the lesson as she wrote on the board, "Exorcism". She underlined the word and turned to all of them, her eyes are like an x-ray, scanning each and every one of them. "You all know that Exorcists are the fighters of soul weavers. We have the ability to tune in with our wavelengths and use them with various weapons. You will acquire your own weapons by the end of this week once I've seen your potentials. For now we will be covering the basics like soul catching and spirit companions. Can anyone tell me what spirit companions are?"

Sakura's hand suddenly shot up in the air, catching the eyes of her fellow exorcists. Some sneered while others whispered with one another; she was used to this kind of treatment. She was unlike by many people in her previous civilian school because they said she was a 'know-it-all' and 'teacher's pet' just because she knows what the answers were. She won't hide her true self just to fit in with other people and she won't start now.

"Yes Haruno?"

She stood up and began to recite the answer like she was reading a textbook, "Spirit Companions are spirits that differ to each individual. They can tune with the Exorcist's weapon to further empower it. They can also act as boosters with the Exorcist's wavelength and their nature also mirror the said individual. Solid spirit companions can only be attained once the individual had acquired a wavelength that is a Soul Reaper level and they're regarded as an 'absolute defense' because they won't be affected by basic purging chants, once combining with the Exorcist's wavelength, they can be unstoppable."

Kurenai nodded and wrote "Spirit Companion" with the word "Crystal" just above it. "I assume all of you were given your own crystal by your instructors?" Without the words of confirmation, she continued as though she hadn't asked anything, "These crystals will be the container of your wavelengths. When in battle, the crystals will amplify your wavelengths for a limited time. Each crystal has its own nature or temperament which is why it was also called 'a living mineral' by other soul weavers. Your spirit companions will be summoned as your crystal had reached its final stage of maturity." Kurenai pulled on the chain that was hidden by her hair and fished her faint magenta crystal. It had three small rocks branching from the base crystal.

She focused her wavelength towards the crystal, making it move around rapidly several times before a blinding light covered the whole room. Sakura peered from her cupped hands to see a shining magenta bird forming from the light before flying to the table in front of her and chirped. "The nature of my crystal is 'Deceive' or 'Illusionist', spirit companions can be animals or even take human-shaped forms." They continued the discussion until the bell chimed to announce the dismal of the first period. Kurenai then called out Kiba and Aburame Shino and told them to stay behind, hinting to Sakura that she is the instructor of the two.

She felt drained and it was not a good sign since it was only first period and it was nine in the morning. The hallway was packed with chattering students who filed from the classrooms. "Sakura-chan!" Happy to hear a familiar voice, she searched for the blond Banisher while elbowing her way through throngs of Clerics who were discussing about shields and a name that made Sakura stop long enough to hear about what they're saying,

"Did you see Sasuke-kun? Kyaaa, talk about hot!

"I saw a picture of his brother, they're both yummy!"

"Wonder if he has a girlfriend yet?"

"I saw yesterday he was grouped with the other Banisher and a girl Exorcist. I bet the girl's butch and all manly."

"Ugh have you guys _seen_ the forehead?"

It took almost all of her strength not to pummel them with her bare hands, "Ugh and here I thought all bitches belonged in high school" she mumbled and saw Naruto who was jumping up and down while waving his hands. She briskly jogged towards her friend to see Sasuke leaning on the wall with his hands crossed on his chest. She took one good look at him and thought, 'Wow, no wonder they drooled a lot back there" His uniform is dark blue with the Uchiha symbol proudly stitched while the academy logo patch was at his left breast pocket. His hair was silky and bangs covered his forehead with a couple brushing by his dark eyes. She composed herself before he could catch her staring, "What happened at Tsunade-sama's office?" she asked.

"We talked about what happed last night. Kakashi-sensei was late for thirty minutes so Baa-chan made us read our handbooks first. Ugh, I was so bored I could die!" he complained, earning him a glare from Sasuke, "It's a pity you didn't" he commented. Naruto turned to the Uchiha and mirror his glare, "The hell is your problem you stuck up bastard? You've been getting in my case since this morning; what crawled up your ass and died?"

"Naruto!" she chided, frowning at his choice of words, just as a couple of younger soul weavers walked passed them and snickered at his words. Sasuke clenched his jaws and stepped forward but Sakura held both of them back, "We are not having a brawl here! Either the two of you stop that or I will be the one who will send you to the infirmary." Naruto just grumbled grumpily while the Uchiha just ignored her. She sighed heavily and checked her schedule, "I have Soul Perception Training next. How about you guys?" Naruto and Sasuke both confirmed with their schedule to find they're in the same class.

They entered a room that was illuminated by faint light and there were no chairs or tables; just a room with curtains drawn to shield it from sunlight and posters filled with cryptic symbols adorning the walls. They sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor and waited for the teacher to enter. Sakura and Naruto talked about what happened at Sakura's class while Sasuke drowned into his own thoughts.

Tsunade told them that Minuses were attracted to negative souls and would even hunt them down rather than targeting random victims. The headmistress might as well tell them that she suspected either one of them has the potential to be a rogue or a Minus. He left earlier to find Kakashi and tell him about Naruto's wavelength but the silver-haired Banisher was nowhere to be found.

"-ke"

"He knows something…" he muttered

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

He jolted back to reality to see Sakura leaning at his direction with concern in her eyes, "Sasuke-kun, your wavelength's wavering. Is something wrong?" He looked at the other direction and pretended he didn't hear her, making her fume in anger. '_What __was __I__ thinking? __He __was__ nicer__ last__ night__ and__ now__ he__'__s__ back__ to__ his __ice cube__ persona_!' she huffed and crossed her arms defiantly and began to chat with Naruto more animatedly just to vent out her aversion towards her other teammate.

Soon several people joined them in the room. She spotted Kiba and Shino entering with an indigo haired girl with silver eyes who fidgeted as they took a seat near the wall. Then Shikamaru and Chouji with a rather noisy platinum blond with her locks tied on a high ponytail that reached her hips. Her untied bangs hid her left eye and her lips were glossy, no doubt she is a narcissist, Sakura evaluated. No one in their right mind would come in class while looking at themselves at the mirror every two minutes just to adjust a stand of hair or just to wink at their reflection.

The last group to arrive is a tall dark haired teen wearing a white haori with a bandage around his forehead and strikingly has the same silver eyes with the girl before, a brunette with two buns tied in her head wearing a peach colored Chinese qui-pao. And the oddest among them is a teenager with bowl-cut hair and thick eyebrows that Naruto can't help but snicker. Sakura elbowed his stomach to silence him as the boy glanced at them.

After a minute or two, the door opened to reveal Kakashi with a planner in his hands. "Everyone, the name's Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your teacher for advanced Soul Perception Training!"

* * *

><p>AN: This was supposed to be longer but I would cut it into two parts since it's gonna be too long to read for a single chapter. So… what do you guys think? Oh, and here's the choices for what Sakura's Spirit Companion should be:

- Wolf (Normal or Arctic)

- Tiger

-Specific type of bird

-humanoid

Send your votes via review or e-mail!

Oh and Rie means "Blessed beauty" or "Thousand blessings" depends on what you like with the two. It's kinda like a NaruSaku friendship in this chapter but there will be major SasuSaku moments next chapter so tune in!

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames? No please!


	5. Class is in session

A/N: Hey guys, I got a little delayed since the internet had been really uncooperative with me lately, darn them. Anywho, I really want to thank the reviewers who supported and helped me with this story. Without you guys, I might've taken this down within two days after posting it, it really made me happy to know there are people out there who likes and appreciates this little ol' piece. Here's to all the reviewers from well, reviewed the previous chapter/s:

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**: Thank for the review! Although I don't really know it was a vote... Is it number 3?

**Mini-Stack**: Thank you so much for voting!

**DutchyPuppy**: Thank yooooo (A decade passed) -_cough_- oooou for reviewing! :3

**Aura****the****Artist**: Yeah, a lot wanted a wolf as well though I don't know the difference with a regular wolf and an Arctic… maybe the color?

**aimiera**: You're the first voter for humanoid, yay! If the bird was to be elegant, I think it would've been a swan… or a peacock? (Nah!)

**GothicGoddess666**: Well thank you for being honest about your opinion. I wanted to make Sakura's spirit companion to be special but not too rare that it will outshine anyone else's. I wanna balance her out with my other main characters, namely Sasuke and Naruto. If it was going to be a succubus, it would really hard since a succubus is a demon and a female one at that; it would be a bit of a wrinkle in the story. But thank you for the suggestion and I'll see if I can work it out.

**bbarbie325**: Thanks for reading!

**NorthernLights25**: Okay, I promise!

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**: Thank you for voting, please continue reading

**SasuSakuKawaii**: You read my mind! A humanoid is a spirit in a human form, kinda like the weapons on _Soul__Eater._

**morbidsweetie13**: Whoa, calm down. Uh, I'm not really down with the 'No review No update' rule… that's kinda desperate. But I do appreciate every one who'd given time to help me improve my story at the same time they enjoyed reading what goes on in my relatively random mind. Though I can't believe you read some of the reviews yourself but hey, don't we all do it sometimes? Thanks for encouraging me!

**BlackandRedSakurablossoms**: Well, I would love to have more reviews but hey, at least some would review regularly and I'm already happy at that Thank you for voting and happy reading!

**FaithHopeAndTrick**: Yup, although he will make his appearance in later chapters, maybe after three of four chapters. Anyways thanks for always reviewing :D

**PM****'****s**:

**KuroNekoJii:**Thank you Your pms always made me smile and thank you for pointing out minor flaws ehehe!

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I'm still wishing for it to Santa and to God but sadly… they're 'out of town'

* * *

><p><strong>-X-orcist-<strong>

**-.-**

Recap:

_The last group to arrive is a tall dark haired teen wearing a white haori with a bandage around his forehead and strikingly has the same silver eyes with the girl before, a brunette with two buns tied in her head wearing a peach colored Chinese qui-pao. And the oddest among them is a teenager with bowl-cut hair and thick eyebrows that Naruto can't help but snicker. Sakura elbowed his stomach to silence him as the boy glanced at them._

_After a minute or two, the door opened to reveal Kakashi with a planner in his hands. "Everyone, the name's Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your teacher for advanced Soul Perception Training!"_

-**X**-

Sakura raised a brow at their teacher as he began to write on his planner in a bored manner. The class of nine waited for him to look up from his planner but Naruto broke the silence, "Kakashi-sensei, what are we gonna do? Are we gonna kick some Minus butt?"

"Naruto, this is Soul Perception Training, not 'How to act recklessly and get yourself killed class.'"

Several snickers were heard within the small class, making both Sasuke and Sakura shift away a bit from him. Naruto slumped his shoulders and crossed his arms while Kakashi dropped his planners on the side of the room and pointed his finger towards Naruto "Alright here's how we do it; tell us your name, class category and what you expect to achieve at the end of this semester and... Go!"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Banisher and I'm gonna be the best soul weaver there ever was dattebayo!" he yelled, his fist pumping on the air

"Shut up!" a voice interrupted

Naruto glared and looked behind to see his class mates and stared at them, "Who the hell said that?"

"An ostrich did, it wants its brain back!" Sakura also glanced around to see it was Kiba who had been taunting him. Naruto gritted his teeth and pointed at Kiba, "Your nine lives are counted dog boy!"

Sakura tugged him on his pants, trying to quiet him down, "It's cats who has nine lives Naruto. But it's not litera-"

"Dog boy? That's the best you got?"

Before Naruto could rebuke, Kakashi cleared his throat and prompted the blond to seat down and gestured Sakura to stand and introduce herself.

She stood up and looked at her classmates and saw Kiba giving her a small smirk "Erm, Haruno Sakura, Exorcist and I want to be the top Exorcist of my batch." She immediately sat down, almost hitting Sasuke with her elbow as she was trying to get out of vision. Getting the spotlight is her weakness, the last time she performed in front of the crowd was when she was nine and performing the sacred shrine maiden dance was far from relaxing. The last thing she remembered was Naruto, Rie and Iruka-sensei, Naruto's guardian, was looking down at her while lying on the clinic's bed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and didn't bother to stand, "Uchiha Sasuke, Banisher. I came here to be better than a certain someone." His words were quiet yet it screamed that the person was obvious to everyone that it was his brother, well, almost everyone;

"Who's that?"

Sasuke stared at the blond and so did everybody. He ignored Naruto's question and stared directly ahead, not bothering explaining it to his fellow Banisher. Naruto continued to pester Sasuke, making Sakura slap a hand across his mouth and told him to zip it. "Alright, next" Kakashi said, Kiba and Shino introduced themselves with the indigo girl talked, more likely stuttered, "Hy-Hyuuga Hinata. C-Cleric umm.. I-I want to be stronger a-and braver..."

Then it's

"Nara Shikamaru, Exorcist and... I just wanna get by this semester." Even she had heard more ambition than that but her instructor wasn't fazed by this. Then it's Chouji and, "Yamanaka Ino. Cleric and my ambition is -_giggle_-" She turned to see the platinum blond staring at Sasuke's back, all the while blushing. She felt sudden irritation with that Ino-girl, though she never did anything. "Oh kami... Don't tell me I'm jealous!" she screamed in her head. 'Wait... What Am I getting jealous about? It's not like I like Sasuke-kun...'

The blond girl sat down and now it was the weird bowl cut hair kid's turn. He stood up and his stand was as straight as a pole and his hands at his back like a soldier, "My name is Rock Lee. I am an Exorcist under the great Gai-sensei's group! I want to be just like Gai-sensei!" No, this boy wasn't in her previous class. She has long-term memory and this guy is definitely unforgettable; who the hell wears green spandex and green school shirt? And those eyebrows are definitely something you don't see everyday.

Next up was the bun-haired girl, which made Sakura stare; it was the same girl she saw in the groupings yesterday. And she wasn't in class either. "Tenten, just Tenten. I'm an Exorcist and I plan to be the first Exorcist mass weapon-wielder." Sakura sat straight, almost craning her bead to see their group as the last person stood up, his hair that was so long that he tied it in a low pony tail,"Hyuuga Neji. Exorcist. I AM going to be the best." This simple statement earned him a glare from Naruto and Sasuke. The Hyuuga just looked at Sasuke, in his eyes, he could see clear rivalry and his smirk was quite smug, and that's coming from Sasuke.

Kakashi clapped his hand, making them turn at him as he unfurled a poster to reveal various symbols scribbled all over the paper. "This class is about Soul Perception. In this class, whatever I say goes. If I told you to close your eyes, shut them tight. If I command you to block your wavelength, then do so. Remember, simple disobedience can lead you to your demise. So are we clear?" his answers were only a series of nods.

He placed the poster on the floor and kneeled on it, making them stand or sit straight to see what he was doing. He pointed at a triangular symbol with a letter that looked like the letter S and told them, "The most basic of all symbols is *Peregrinus. This symbol will appear whenever there's a wandering spirit. Not all soul weavers have the ability to see the symbols due to their genetic code. Majority of soul weavers contribute their wavelengths to fighting, like the exorcists and healing or purifying like the clerics. One out of a hundred of Exorcists have this and only two Clerics are recorded to ha e this ability. Now, Banishers, like myself can see symbols since we use symbols to summon spirits. Our wavelengths are focused with our vision, that's why our eyes change color or even shape once we use our wavelength."

"What does that drawing mean?"

Naruto pointed at the middle of the poster that has a drawing of an eye with a pentagram in the middle of it. The masked teacher hummed and concentrated at the eye, "This symbol was often used by soul weavers during an order. This seal would either mean a Minus Purging or Soul Capturing. The pentagram, usually in some cultures, has long been believed to be a potent protection against evil, a symbol of conflict that shields the wearer and the home, soul weavers are in part with said culture. Now, your soul perception will be measured by your ability to control your wavelength. Any volunteers?"

Lee and Naruto's hand shot up along with Kiba and Tenten though they did it with less enthusiasm. In the end, Kakashi picked Naruto and an irate Neji. He then instructed them to stand in front of the class and the rest of the class to focus their sights towards the other two.

"Okay Naruto, Neji, concentrate your wavelengths around your soul. But keep it in minimum."

Sakura and Sasuke concentrated their vision towards their souls, which is currently engulfed by two different colored flames. "Raise your hands if you can see the wavelength syncing with their souls." Sasuke raised his, as did Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata but apart from them, no else did.

"What are we suppose to see anyway? All I could see was their soul with their wavelength channels, nothing out of the ordinary," Ino huffed. Chouji nodded at her words and watched their classmates focusing with their wavelength; "It looks like their wavelength channels are like spaghetti and the soul is a meatball!"

"Is everything connected to food with you?"

Neji had his wavelength flowing around his soul with ease like he had been doing this ever since he was born while Naruto was struggling to keep his wavelength into a minimum. He felt sudden spikes of spiritual energy trying to release itself from his control. He had always been a bit careless when it comes to control; like last night when he activated his Banisher wavelength, he felt like he turned more... animalistic.

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he saw Naruto's wavelength suddenly changing its calm blue to chary orange red. Neji also felt the sudden shift of the boy next to him that he broke his concentration as Naruto's wavelength suddenly started to suck his own wavelength unconsciously. Kakashi snapped Naruto out of his state by calling him loudly, making the blond blink around and placed a hand on the middle of his chest, what was that just now?

Kakashi sighed and told Naruto to take a seat next to a worried Sakura. "That's what happens if a soul weaver has a large scale of wavelength but can't control it. In some cases, some Banishers can take or block another's wavelength flow if their spiritual energy spiked too high." Neji narrowed his eyes and went back to his group. Sasuke studied the blond who was whispering on Sakura's ear; so that was it, last night was just a fluke when he released his wavelength.

"Sakura-chan, I don't feel so good..." he mumbled while holding his stomach, he suddenly felt like throwing up his breakfast. Sakura nodded, "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto needs to go to the infirmary!" Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out as soon as the word 'infirmary' came out from her mouth; no no no! He was just wanna go to the restroom and throw up! He's terrified of clinics and hospitals, something about those white walls and sterile smell made him want to go insane.

Kakashi nodded and pointed to Lee, "Go and take Naruto to the infirmary. Tell the nurse your class and... Possibly your teacher." Lee nodded and dutifully stood next to Naruto while holding out his hand.

"Oh hell no! Bushy brows is not gonna come with me to the clinic! Kaka-sensei, can't Sakura-chan-"

Kakashi shook his head while Sakura shot him a glare for involving her, "Sorry Naruto but Lee's more familiar with school grounds."

Naruto stood up and followed Lee, closing the door behind him. Kakashi looked to his class and smiled through his mask, well our first exercise is syncing your wavelength with another soul weaver. I want you to pair yourselves into two and wait for my instructions."

The Uchiha grimaced at his instructor's words; he doesn't work well with others. He prefers to fly solo; anyone else tagging along would just be a burden. Sakura was not faring any better, she saw her classmates already pairing up with one another. Neji with Tenten, Shino with Kiba, Shilamaru and Chouji. The only ones left without partners are herself, Sasuke, the shy girl, and Ino. 'Don't tell me...' she trailed off and her thoughts were confirmed as Ino sauntered towards their direction, her baby blue eyes only focused on Sasuke.

"Hey, want to be my partner?" she asked, purposely leaning in front of him to let him get a glimpse of her chest. "We're already partners." Sakura suddenly claimed, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. Ino rolled her eyes and continued to smile at Sasuke who was casting a suspicious look at his teammate, "Ne ne Sasuke-kun, wouldn't you rather be paired up with me than with that forehead girl?"

Sakura felt her face suddenly warming for the nth time of the day, but this time it's not because of embarrassment. It was anger. An idea suddenly flitted through her train of thought that made her giggle, earning her questioning looks from Ino and Sasuke.

"What's so damn funny forehead?"

"Hehehehe I just remembered Ino means 'pig'! Since I'm 'forehead girl', I'll just call you Ino-pig or just plain 'Piggy', which do you prefer?"

Kiba and Tenten who happened to be nearby chuckled as Sakura refuted. Ino blushed three different shades of red and fisted her hands at Sakura, "Why you!"

Sasuke, not liking where this was going just sighed and turned to Kakashi who was watching the scene with amusement. Noticing the look Sasuke gave him which meant, "Help me" he patted Ino on her shoulder and pointed her at Hinata's direction, "Partner up with Hinata, you better hurry up before our class will end." Ino was about to retort but Kakashi's tone is final and she knows better than to act like a spoilt brat in front of her crush. She just 'hmph'-ed at Sakura while flipping her hair back, making Sakura want to cut the abhorrent girl's golden locks and make her eat it.

"Who said we're partners?" her teammate gruffly asked, crossing his arms on his chest, again.

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head towards Ino's direction, "Would you rather have Piggy as your partner?" she challenged. He glared at her, "I'd rather prefer I work on this alone" His tone was cold and getting on her nerves. Thinking this was some sort of twisted game she answered back, "It would be kind of hard to sync wavelengths without a partner" she pointed out.

Sasuke's frown deepened. This girl is so annoying, it's like she's tap dancing on the string of his patience and he is a very impatient person. Knowing Kakashi will partner them up at the end, he gave up and stood, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pocket, "Whatever. Just don't get in my way and carry your own weight." She bit her tongue from saying anything, realizing that fighting won't get the work done and proceeded to look at Kakashi who stood in the middle of their groupings. "Now I want you to face your partners," doing so, she found herself feeling a bit self-conscious as Sasuke's onyx eyes stared at her while she was pretending to look on the wall behind him.

"Relax yourself and focus your wavelength around your soul"

She took a deep breath felt the rush of energy surging around her very essence, feeling the calmness of her wavelength, almost lulling her to sleep. "I want you now to focus on your partner's wavelength, just his or her wavelength, don't get distracted." She looked at Sasuke who was also looking at her, although his face was void of any emotion, his wavelength is rippling with large amounts and his soul was glowing dark blue and the flames around his soul made it look very celestial like.

He could see it; Sakura's wavelength was turning clock-wise in tune with everything. She has perfect control over her wavelength but what really surprised him was instead of one color which differs from one soul to another, hers was a shade of blood red with a tint of silver amongst the tongue of flames. Her wavelength shifted a bit and he turned at her face to see she was looking at him curiously. He raised a brow at her, as if saying, "What?" but she shook her head and concentrated with her vision.

Sasuke was staring at her sole so intensely, if she had been an ordinary girl, her knees would've buckled to the ground. His eyes were too invasive like he was trying to figure out something. She peeked into his soul but found there was no change with the flow. Kakashi's voice suddenly rang, "What kind of shape was their soul?" He was asking them individually. Everyone except for Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji answered they're just plain circle that was glowing. The only more descriptive ones were theirs, the entwining of wavelengths, the size of 'flames' in their soul and if would shift of direction every now and then. The other looked at them and Kiba was the one to ask, "Wait, so why do they see it more detailed than us?" The teacher smiled, his eye crinkled in a fatherly manner, "Some weavers, like them have more potent spiritual energy that heightens their perception. Handful of weavers like them is known to be more luck in battling Minuses since they can predict its movements with the sudden shifts of wavelengths."

The bell suddenly rang throughout the school, announcing the end of yet another class. Sakura stood up and collected her bag only to be called back by Kakashi, "Sakura and Sasuke stay behind." Sakura groaned as she felt her stomach growled, demanding to be filled while Sasuke was already at his side. Kakashi took out a small notebook from his coat pocket and said, "We'll be meeting at the park later on. Maybe at one o' clock, don't forget to eat your lunch!" In Kakashi translation: 1 means 1:30 or at least two in the afternoon. Kakashi handed Sasuke Naruto's bag, giving him a look which significantly states, 'What the hell would I do with this?' "Give this to Naruto and inform him about the meeting. It's our first gathering and I want everyone to be there!" He turned to leave but a small pocket book fell from his other coat pocket. Before he can pick it up, Sakura handed it to him, but not before catching a glimpse of a stray page. Needless to say, her eyes were stolen of their innocence.

"Kakashi-sensei! I can't believe you walk around with this kind of thing!" she yelled, her hand on her hip while giving it reluctantly to her sheepish instructor. He pocketed the book immediately, avoiding the incredulous look he was getting from his female student. "Why am I the one who should give this to him?" Sasuke suddenly asked but Kakashi only waved at them before disappearing from their sights. "Tch, this is so pointless" he hissed, passing by Sakura and slung his bag over his shoulder and Naruto's his other hand. Sakura sighed and followed Sasuke, "Do you know where the infirmary is?" she asked, walking at his side while trying to avoid the stared they're getting from fellow academes. Sasuke continued to ignore her and turned sharply to the left, almost making her bump to the drinking fountain. "What is your problem?" she hissed, as she tailed him towards the sign that read 'Infirmary'.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm visiting Naruto! Sheesh, you're such an egoist!"

They didn't speak to each other with the rest of the walk. The door was plain white, unlike the chestnut browns and the room reeked alcohol. The smell made Sakura crinkle her nose as the powerful smell invaded her nostrils. She knows Naruto hated this place; it was too quiet and too boring for him, almost like a library. Not to mention he's scared of injections. The nurse looked up and saw the two students waiting for her, "What can I do for you dears?"

"Is there a student named Uzumaki Naruto here?" she asked.

"Yes, are you visitors?

"Actually we're his classmates and our teacher wants us to check up on him"

The nurse nodded and pointed towards the bed shielded by a plain white curtain. Sakura slowly pulled the curtain to see Naruto lying on the bed while massaging his stomach, "Uuuh, Sakura-chan..." Her eyes widened when she noticed the color of his face was pale and the edges of his cheeks were almost green. The nurse stood up and checked on her clipboard, "He said that your teacher had instructed him to tune in with his wavelength. He can't control the large amount that's why it must have hit several places, including his stomach. If it spiked out a little more, it would've hit his bladder as well." Naruto groaned and thanked Kami-sama that at least he was saved from that type of humiliation. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pitiful picture the blond made; he turned to leave but Sakura stopped him, "Where are you going?" The Uchiha didn't answer and closed the door without as much as a 'get well soon' for his teammate.

"Can he at least eat lunch?" Sakura asked

The nurse shook her head and immediately retrieved a wastebasket as Naruto suddenly heaved and slammed his hand on his mouth, trying to stop any fluids escaping from him. "Try biting your tongue!" Sakura advised as she winced at Naruto's sweating face and looked at her through his watering eyes. She sighed yet again and stroked his back; it was one of Naruto's weaknesses. He is a very difficult patient and won't stay cooped up in the bed unless he was tired. The nurse placed the waste basket on the foot of the bed just in case, "Visiting time is over. You can come back after lunch break" the nurse told her. Sakura just bobbed her head and closed the curtain as Naruto leaned back his head to the pillow, his eyes shut as he tried to ease his stomach.

-**X**-

Sakura hummed as she walked through the variety of cafes and stores that lined near the academy grounds. She has no appetite for cafeteria food and opted for a light lunch. She walked pass the café where she saw Kiba and his dog eating with his teammates. On the other restaurant were Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino, eating barbecue with a middle-aged man who was smoking a cigarette. She stopped on a quaint home cooking-styled café. She entered the store and the sweet smell of plums mixed with the smell of soy sauce and nori entered her nose, making her stomach grumble softly. To her surprise, she saw her other teammate eating his onigiri rather broodingly. A waitress, probably in her early twenties, approached Sasuke with a confident smile. Sakura didn't need to hear what they were talking about because within thirty seconds, the woman stomped angrily away from him, like she was insulted.

Sakura can't help but chuckle at Sasuke's grumpy feature that never seems to leave his face. Plucking all her courage, and an extra helping of patience, she tapped him on his shoulder. He looked up and his frown deepened, "Seriously, stop following me. You're annoying." She scoffed at his repetitive words and gestured towards the seat across from his; "Is that seat taken?" Before he can even come up with a sarcastic answer, she sat down and took a menu from the nearby countertop.

Sasuke felt his once calm mood now dampened by the girl who was know flipping through the menu like she owned the place. All he wanted was a quiet place to eat. Away from gossiping students and idiotic fan girls who throw themselves with every remotely good-looking guy who was looking their way. He decided the best way against his pink-haired teammate was to ignore her. And ignore her he shall.

"Ne, what do you think is better, ordinary onigiri or the one with plums in it?"

"Hn"

"Or maybe some cucumber slices with tomatoes in shoryu sauce?"

"Hn"

"Hey, you're not answering me!"

"Hn"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him; she was just trying to strike a conversation. Screw him, so what if he's handsome? He can't even win 'best conversation starter' even if he tried. The pretty waitress who talked to him earlier returned, and upon noticing he was not alone, her smile dropped. "Anything else?" she asked, though her eyes were only at Sasuke. Sakura took no notice and thought she was talking to her, "Hmm, I'll take the ume onigiri with a side of cucumber sticks. And maybe-"

"I'll bring your bill if there's nothing else" the brunette said with her voice sugary. Sakura felt her jaw dropped open. Hell no, she did NOT just ignore her order! She was about to give her a piece of her mind when Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "You didn't take my friend's order. Either you take her order properly or I will call the manager of this establishment" he nonchalantly remarked. The brunette's eyes widened, and so did the pair of green ones. The waitress swallowed loudly and turned to Sakura, taking out her notepad and pencil from her apron pockets, "Wh-what was it again ma'am?"

She just repeated what she said earlier and her eyes trailed after the shaking brunette who entered the kitchen's doors. She then stared at Sasuke who looked as if nothing happened. "I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed. He remained passive and took hold of his Receiver, checking it in case there were messages he didn't read, "It was just aggravating to see you getting into a fight just because the waitress is an airheaded twit."

Sakura tilted her head sideways and smiled, "Well, thanks anyway. No one would've thought you're a gentleman."

"My mother taught me to be chivalrous. It's one of the lessons I won't disregard just because you're an annoying ditz."

She chose to let the insult slide since it would ruin the mood and placed her elbows on top of the table while leaning her head on her hands, "You sound like you really honor your mother's words. Like a momma's boy" Sasuke would have choked if ever he was drinking and gazed at her with his right eye twitching, "What did you say?" She automatically held up her hands in defense, "I don't mean it like that! What I wanted to say was, it's really refreshing to see someone taking their parents' rules by heart. In times like this, you're more likely to hear the phrases 'Ugh mom you're ruining my life!' or the ever popular 'You wouldn't understand!'" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands exasperatedly making him look at her like she'd lost her mind.

"What are you now, an anthropologist?" he asked mockingly only to have her smile at him. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be a psychologist. But Kami-sama has other plans for me I guess." They both remained silent while waiting on her lunch. Within the span of those ten minutes, she found herself stealing glances at the quiet teen. His eyes, though most of the times cold, they hide something deep, like a secret only shared by two best friends or even lovers. He was rude, infuriating and acted like a conceited jackass. But then again, he gave her coffee, brought Naruto his bag (reluctantly) rather than leaving it where it was and defended her from the nastiness of the waitress. She grinned to herself, 'He might not be a complete jerk after all.'

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, it looks like it was rushed a bit but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Anyways, here's the tally on Sakura's SC so far:

Tiger- 5

Wolf- 4

Humanoid- 4

Bird- 3

Mythological creatures- 1

I will close the voting in post chapter 7. Let's cross our fingers that I'll have enough time to type and edit the story to your liking. Let's have a good one so see you next chapter!

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames? No please!


	6. Up, Down Part One

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews! Let's keep it up! That's why I'm aiming to have at least 10-15 reviews for the next chapter. Come on 57 alert readers, no need to be shy!

And now, replies for your heartwarming reviews:

**Aura****the****Artist**: I'm sorry, I can't count two votes. But don't worry, you votes are duly noted

**TranquilSapphire**: Ahahaha, thanks for reading

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**: Ooooh, okay! I hope you enjoy it so far

**FaithHopeAndTrick**: Thank you for regularly reviewing!

**NorthernLights25**: Thanks, hope you'll stay tune for more!

**DutchyPuppy**: Yeah, but I hope it's not much OOC.

**Lil'cuppyCAKEZ**: Heheheeh, loads of people like tigers

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**: Nope, only the Exorcists, and prolly Kiba

**SasuSakuKawaii**: Ooooh, you guessed right!

**GothicGoddess666**: Thank you for the kind words, I promise I'll do my best!

**XxlizziexcielxX**: Thanks! I hope I'll meet your expectations

**RinDey**: You pointed really good things. It shall be duly noted and taken accounted for! Thank you!

**krystalhatake**: Really? Wow, that's nice of you!

**Kaydreams**: You will soon!

**XxStarLitxX**: Yep, only twelve people in a class

**Moonwaterpetal**: Really? Wow, that's good for me (whew!)

**ToraHimeSama:** Oh it's alright I'm glad you liked it

**morbidsweetie13**: I can feel your wrath hehehe but I wonder… what do you mean about my Sakura's type? It got me curious

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

* * *

><p><strong>-X-orcist-<strong>

**-.-**

Recap:

_"What are you now, an anthropologist?" he asked mockingly only to have her smile at him. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be a psychologist. But Kami-sama has other plans for me I guess." They both remained silent while waiting on her lunch. Within the span of those ten minutes, she found herself stealing glances at the quiet teen. His eyes, though most of the times cold, they hide something deep, like a secret only shared by two best friends or even lovers. He was rude, infuriating and acted like a conceited jackass. But then again, he gave her coffee, brought Naruto his bag (reluctantly) rather than leaving it where it was and defended her from the nastiness of the waitress. She grinned to herself, 'He might not be a complete jerk after all.'_

_-**X**-_

A soft hum came out of Sakura as she waited for her lunch to arrive. Sasuke was as silent as a brick wall; they were sitting there for about six minutes, not a very long time but for Sakura, it felt like hours. She then started to tap her fingers on the table, making him grit his teeth and tried to ignore her ministrations. Then came the sighs, damn those sighs, it was like she's bored to death. He was about to leave but then he remembered his bill. The waitress has yet to return and thought he was waiting with the pinkette's order.

"Stop that" he hissed

She threw him a confused look and stopped her tapping but then replaced her fingers with her foot. He ran his hand through his hair with a deep frown on his face. She keeps doing small things that are irritating him to no end. "Hey, Sasuke-kun" she started, "Are you the first Banisher in your family?" Sasuke just stared out of the window with his hand on the table, he grunted and just let the silence linger. She puffed her cheeks in anger; does he have mood swings or something? He was normal a few minutes ago!

"Well, I'll bet your older brother's the first Soul Reaper eve-"

"Don't" he suddenly growled, his hands clenched and his blank expression turned vicious.

She blinked at him, oh, now he chooses to talk! She ignored his command and proceeded to twirl a strand of hair with her forefinger, "I heard he's now serving directly under the Administration. They say he's absolutely unbeatable. I bet you can't even measure up to-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared, standing over her as his eyes flashing between black and red. She felt his wavelength spiking and his anger revolving around his soul, and she couldn't help but shiver in fear. She gulped when a lump gathered in her throat; she really needs to put her foot in her mouth sometimes. "You wouldn't understand. You probably lived a comfy life without anyone breathing down your neck and passing judgment in everything you do!" he hissed. He gave her one last cold look before digging into his pocket and slammed a 100 Ryo bill in front of her. He grabbed his bag and stalked towards the door.

She froze for a few seconds before she was brought back to her senses, "Sa-" she turned around to see the Uchiha had already left.

"-suke" she whispered. If he hates her now, she wouldn't blame him. She knew she'd hit a sore spot and it doesn't look like she'll be back on his good graces anytime soon. "Me and my big mouth" she mumbled, rubbing a hand on her temple while her heart was still pounding with fear from his verbal assault. The waitress who brought her food was different, older and a kinder demeanor, "Are you alright hon? You look a bit shaken."

"I'm... fine"

'But Sasuke isn't' a tiny voice in the back of her mind said.

The woman just nodded and placed the food in front of her with a pair of chopsticks. She took the chopsticks and looked down on her cucumber slices, "Itadakimasu..." she muttered sadly and dug into her lunch.

-X-

Sasuke kicked a pebble as he made his way to a small clearing. Konohagakure was a forest village; his clan was established just a few miles near the outskirts of the village. He would've visited his family if he wished it but he doesn't want to look dependent with them. Itachi managed not seeing them for almost five years and now working out of the country, they might have concluded that he was dead if it weren't for his weekly letter to his parents.

His eyebrows curved in an angry expression as Sakura's words echoing in his head. He hates it, he hates Itachi, and he hates her. She has no damn right to talk to him like that. In fact, she has no right to talk to him at all! He only defended her once because causing trouble in a public place would reach the ears of Tsunade and no doubt it would be in his record. So he helped her out once, she thinks they're now friends? The girl was clearly too carefree and insufferable.

And speaking of insufferable...

"Sasuke-teme!"

Here comes one of the people he really doesn't want to see right now. Naruto rushed towards him and looked as if he wasn't sick to begin with, while holding a white plastic bag labeled 'Ichiraku Ramen Shop'. "Have you seen Sakura-chan?" he asked, stopping just a few feet in front of Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mention of the girl's name and wanted to keep his mouth shut, but then again; he would pester him again and again. He pointed the direction where he was before to the shop with orange walls.

Naruto's grin widened and proceeded to dash of when he stopped at mid-step and hesitantly turned to him once again, "Uh… wanna grab a bite with us?" he asked hesitantly at his self-proclaimed rival. Sasuke didn't bother to look at him and walked off, "I already ate. And I had enough of that girlfriend of yours." Naruto blushed, his cheeks sprinkled with pink and stomped his foot rather childishly, "She's not my girlfriend!" the Uchiha didn't reply and continued his interrupted walk.

-X-

Naruto jogged towards the restaurant while trying not to spill his ramen take-out and spotted his childhood friend dully poking at her food with her chopsticks. "Sakura-chan!" he bellowed, making her drop her chopsticks in surprise and threw a dirty look at him, which he just shrugged off and sat on the chair where Sasuke was seating on earlier. Sakura quirked a brow at him and focused her wavelength to her eyes, "The nurse said you're still not fine. Why are you of the infirmary?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "That's also what she said but when she checked again, I'm as fit a fiddle that I can have my favorite thing in the world for lunch!" He placed the plastic bag on the table and revealed the three styrofoam bowls stacked neatly on top of each other. Sakura clicked her tongue with irritation and pushed her plate of cucumbers in front of him, "Eat"

His face dropped as he stared at the rather offending vegetable and crossed his arms, "Nu-uh!" he breathed out stubbornly. It was a battle of wills and Sakura is not one to back down from a challenge. She stared him down like a predator to its prey while the blond opened the first container as casual as he can be. Her hand itched to slap her chopsticks on his hand but kept her cool. Naruto can sometimes be like a deer, you have to let him come to you when yo- Oh come on; this is _Naruto_! She raised her hand but the Banisher already predicted and moved his position to the chair next to his and slurped the broth and noodles from the bowl straight to his mouth. A strand of noodle dangled from his mouth that lifted into a satisfied smile.

Knowing she'd lost this round, she returned to her onigiri and found it was already cold. She always preferred her rice balls warm but she hadn't touched her food ever since Sasuke left her. Naruto continued to eat his lunch when he felt a sudden shift in his friend's wavelength and lowered his bowl to see Sakura's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth in a thin line. It's either someone pissed her off or something had upset. And being a good friend as he is, he met her gaze by lowering his head to her eye-level and blinked innocently at her, "Sakura-chan, something wrong?"

She glanced at him before giving him a weak smile, "Ne, Naruto… I think I've made someone mad at me"

Naruto's eyes widened for a bit, "Who would be mad at you Sakura-chan?" he asked. He had a nagging feeling about who but he didn't want to make it worst by jumping into-

"Sasuke-kun"

-conclusions.

He opened his mouth before closing then opening it again; he ended up looking like a fish trying to breathe. "Wanna talk about it?" She shook her head and continued to just look at her food, "It's kind of personal" she muttered. Naruto wanted to ask more questions but chances are he will have a concussion from her punch than getting what he wants. He was used to this kind of Sakura; moody and refusing to ask for assistance. She'll come around when she's ready. With that, he finished his bowl of ramen.

* * *

><p>"Wouldn't it be better if we just message Kaka-sensei?" Naruto whined as they walked on the streets while waiting for Kakashi's instructions. Sakura looked up from the trinket she was admiring and sighed, "I already did that but he doesn't reply. I think he's busy" Naruto stroked his chin thoughtfully and suggested, "How 'bout we skip the meeting altogether?" She gave him another look and he just muttered, "Just a suggestion."<p>

The old man who owned the kiosk chuckled at the blond's antics and studied the pink haired girl who was quite interested at the batch of bracelets he had displayed at the glass box. Her eyes twinkled brightly, like a teenager would when she sees something that attracts her attention, and jewelry being on of them. It's not like she's a high maintenance girl, she'd lived at a shrine for most of her life and it's already a blessing to have three square meals a day. Sakura wasn't gazing at any pretty stone either, she was looking at a rather small piece of ruby-encrusted pendant that was shaped like the school's logo.

"An academy student eh? I never thought they would let kids your age in." The old man smiled. His wrinkly face friendly and somewhat comforting while Naruto fumed and replied, "We're not kids!". Sakura nodded and pointed at the bracelet, "Ojii-chan, how much is the ruby bracelet?" The old man looked at where she was pointed and nodded his head, "Ah, I understand why you like that little bracelet. It was owned by an unknown Exorcist you know." Sakura's interest for the bracelet escalated, "Really? And why is it so special?" The man placed a hand on his chin and begins to stare at the sky as if to remember something, "Hmmm, it was his precious item. He sold it to me even though I saw reluctance in his eyes. He told me that it's usually used by exorcism- Now why the doubtful look ojou-san?"

Sakura stood up, not taking off her sight from the bracelet for a couple more seconds before turning at the man with her eyes trailing at him with distrust, "If it's important to him, then why sell it? Plus, all items used for exorcism are to be inspected by the Administration of Soul Weavers" she stated. Naruto approached the glass case and pressed his forehead on the cool surface to take a better look at the object in question, "Eh? What's so good about a pretty rock? I saw tons of them at Tsunade-baachan's aquarium!" She ignored him and pressed the old seller. The man smiled like it was nothing and waved a hand, "Now calm down. I already took this to them in case it contains any danger and they said it's clean. Honestly, they said it was nothing more than a mere accessory."

"Then why did you-"

"Do you want me to show you?"

She hesitated but before she can give him an answer, he was already taking the bracelet from its stand and handed it to her. She fingered at the shape and the cold rock, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She was about to return it when she felt something vibrate within her. "Sakura-chan?" her companion asked uncertainly when she suddenly froze. Her wavelength spiking in large amounts, like what he had experienced in class. But instead of slipping out of control, the rippled wavelength suddenly flowed through her system in a synchronized course and her crystal she had kept under her blouse shimmered in a bright red light. He pressed a hand on her shoulder, making her blink and the vibration suddenly stopped. Sakura's eyes were glazed for a split second before blinking at the bracelet.

"wow…" she muttered breathlessly

"Old man, what did that thing do to her?" Naruto growled, but she held up a hand and looked at the man with a serious expression, "This stone… it was part of an Exorcist's crystal. Isn't it?" The man shrugged his shoulder and closed the glass case, not bothering to take the bracelet back from her outstretched hand, "Hm, I don't know anything about soul weavers and their terms but you seem to know all about it. Well, it's not surprising since you must be and Exorcist-in-training" he nodded. She gave him another reproachful look and took a step back, Naruto watching the scene, confused at what was happening. "How did you know?"

The man chuckled and put up his hands in defense, "In all my years being a shop owner; it's obvious that your soul is the first one to react with the bracelet. Most girls, who told me they're Clerics also tried it on but they never had the reaction that you've just experienced."

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand made a run for it, dragging her away from the man and his kiosk while dodging at every passerby they encountered. Sakura wrenched her arm from his grasp and and scowled at him, "What is the matter with you Naruto? I was talking to that man about the-"

"Sakura-chan!"

"What?"

"Your eye..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke lounged at against the tree as he sat on it's branch. It had been a while since he had time to actually lay back and relax. Before he can close his eyes, his Receiver suddenly vibrated. He growled lowly and took it out and opened the Receiver to see a message from his instructor:<p>

**Meet you guys at the Konoha Square. All of you.**

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, before you throw tomatoes at me, this is just only part one, I'm gonna update the second part after three days since the second part was foolishly erased by my brother from my USB and laptop. Ugh, I could literally throw him to Jupiter right now!

Votes for SC (with the PM votes)

Tiger- 6

Wolf- 7

Humanoid- 8

Bird- 5

Mythological creatures- 4

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames? No please!


	7. Up, Down Part Two Edited

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update but the university has been out of whack lately and I managed to type this in one night. I wanna thank all the cool and heartwarming reviews I've received in post chapter 6:

**DutchyPuppy:** Hey, Even I would buy it x3 I hope you didn't wait too long

**GothicGoddess666**: Thank you!

**aizi**: Thanks for voting

**ChicFreakSistaFierce**: Thanks I wanted to try it too but I found it kind of hard to put it into the story.

**ooKarioo:**Thank you

**Bleh-fics-here:**I really have to step into my A-game here for ya! I shall do my best!

**Lil'cuppyCAKEZ:**Yeah it would seem so. I called it a Humanoid since the spirit companion would take shape of a human but at the same time, its not.

**aimiera**: Yes! Exactly like that! And yes, I'm planning to make them meet him. Thanks for reviewing!

**krystalhatake:**Well, it's majority but I can take the votes of the second highest option and incorporate it with others in the story…

**FaithHopeAndTrick**: Really? Wow, now I'm the one who's curious!

**SasuSakuKawaii:**Yeah, I didn't really favor her during the first episode but when the Chunnin Arc came, I was like 'Okay, she's now my definite fave!' Thank you for the compliments, you're making me blush and smile ^/^

**NorthernLights25:**Even I was surprised, believe me!

**xXSnowAngelPainterXx:**Thank you! I hope you'll keep on reading!

**x3Mocha:**Of course you can! Hahaha, I'm definitely gonna update sooner!

**RoSeXiIiI:**Thank you! I thought I might have been a little cliché

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan:**Thank you very much!

**ToraHimeSama:**The next chapters will explain why he acts like that. And yeah, she will!

**RANDOMNINJA2398:** Not sure if I can make others but you can suggest other pairings as well

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

**-X-orcist-**

**-.-**

Recap:

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"What?"_

_"Your eye..."_

_Sasuke lounged at against the tree as he sat on its branch. It had been a while since he had time to actually lay back and relax. Before he can close his eyes, his Receiver suddenly vibrated. He growled lowly and took it out and opened the Receiver to see a message from his instructor:_

_**Meet you guys at the Konoha Square. All of you.**_

-**X**-

"Your eye..." he said, staring at the right side of her face.

She traced her fingertips over her right eye, trying to find a handicap on her face. Naruto pulled her towards a random shop's window and pointed at her reflection. Her jaw dropped as she stared at her right eye. Her usual bright green colored eye turned into a metallic gold. "Wha- what the hell?" she shrieked, civilians who passed them were giving her cautious stares as Naruto tried to calm her down. Her gasps steadily slowed to her normal breathing as she continued to study her sudden polychromatic eyes. Sakura squealed when her hand that was still clutching the unpurchurchased bracelet burned within her closed palm. Naruto winced as she opened her fist to reveal a burnt mark right across her palm and the bracelet glowing faintly in a sinister crimson.

Naruto plucked the object from her and held it in arm's length, "Sakura-chan, we better get rid of this thing and find someone to fix your eye!" he yelled, running back and forth in panic while Sakura was still staring dumbfounded at herself.

-**X**-

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he walked through the streets of the business district; it was '_considerate_' of Kakashi to ask them to meet up at the Square which was at the other side of the city. His shoulder has started to protest at the weight of his bag and his Receiver had been vibrating like crazy. "I should've turned it off" he muttered.

"Oi, Sakura-chan get a grip! Sakura-chan! Saku-"

Within a few seconds, Naruto flew right across Sasuke's path and hit the wall with a purplish bump on his face. He cocked a brow at him and turned to the direction where Naruto was thrown from. His face scowled immediately at the sight of Sakura, his anger resurfacing. Sakura froze at the sight of the Uchiha; remembering the way she talked and acted earlier made her hang her head down. She covered her right eye with the strands of her bangs and pocketed the bracelet that fell on the ground when she punched Naruto. Sasuke didn't even want to know what was going on and stepped on Naruto's stomach, earning him a curse from the blond and continued to walk towards the Square, sparing them a glance "Kakashi's expecting us." Sakura's eyes widened and hurriedly grabbed her bag with Naruto's and ran after Sasuke, "Naruto don't just lie there, get up and hurry!"

Naruto raised a shaky hand and an equal shaky voice, "Yeah, I'm right behind ya 'tebayou!"

The trio arrived at their destination to find their instructor missing. "Where is he?" she asked no one in particular. Naruto sat on one of the wood benches and threw his bag on the side, "I thought Kaka-sensei's here already?" Sasuke sat on the opposite bench and tried to message their late instructor.

Fifteen minutes passed; Sakura played with the bracelet in her pocket, Naruto trying to figure out his Receiver by pushing the buttons furiously and Sasuke just staring into nothing. She stared at Sasuke, hoping he won't notice; he was always staring or glaring. Granted she was over the line with what she said to him, as much as a jerk as he was. She sighed and walked towards him, her hands slightly sweaty when Sasuke shot her a warning look that screamed the words, 'Don't come near me within ten feet.' She felt an enormous spiritual energy plunged through her with a forbidding aura. He glared at her but she didn't shy away and walked in front of him with her hands at her back.

"Um..."

"What do you want?"

"About what happened earlier..."

"Whatever. You won't understand anyway."

She frowned and shifted her weight on one foot, "Yeah, you're right. I won't understand" she nodded; he turned down the glare he was giving into a less intimidating look before he grunted and folded his hands under his chin, saying nothing. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear awkwardly as he dropped his eyes to the ground. She gave out a rather loud exhale and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry. I can really be a bit-"

"Of a loud-mouth and no tact whatsoever?" he offered, making her frown but saw the truth in his words. She opened her mouth but he beat her to it, "Let's just drop all that dramatic shit. I can't afford any distractions that will prevent me from getting to my goal." Ah yes, his cherished goal.

A small gust of wind and a flurry of leaves gathered just behind them to see Kakashi with his book in his hand. Naruto stood up and pointed at him, "Kaka-sensei! You're late!" he accused. Kakashi nodded and rubbed the back of his head, "I was on my way when I saw an old lady trying to get her cat that was stuck to a tree. As a model citizen, I-"

"What is the meeting for?" Sasuke cut in,

Kakashi chuckled and pocketed his book, "I called you here for your first training as a team. Outside the academy, I am in charge of you guys. I will be teaching you how to hone your skills in a more precise rate than what you'll learn in school."

Naruto walked towards the others with his Receiver in his pocket. Kakashi was about to continue his lecture when he stared at Sakura "Is there something you want to tell me?" Sakura blanched at his words and bit her lower lip and combed her bangs out of her eye. Kakashi's eye widened at the sight of her and yanked down the mask low enough for him to reveal his hidden red orb.

"Kaka-sensei, your eye is red!" Naruto yelled, pointing at his scarred eye, Sasuke looked affronted as well, "What the-?"

"Sensei?"

"When did your eye change its color?" he gruffly asked, ignoring their reactions and focused solely on her sudden ocular transformation.

She still stared at awe at his eye obediently answered, "I don't know how but it changed when the bracelet-"

"What bracelet?"

She swallowed audibly and retrieved the said object in her pocket. He held up his hand, palm facing upward and let her drop it. His red eye had a tomoe appeared spontaneously and began to spin in a counterclockwise. He grasped the bracelet tightly and muttered a few words.

The bracelet, which was in a wine-red colored ruby suddenly rippled with silver light. He took a deep breath and opened his palm. The ruby returned into its normal color and Sakura felt her right eye blurred for a second before her vision came back. She cupped her temple and felt her crystal shake in a random rhythm before it halted. Naruto smiled widely and informed her that her eye was back to normal. Kakashi held her hand and placed the bracelet right in front of her, "Sakura where did you get this?" he asked firmly. Naruto was the one to answer, "A weird old man was selling it!"

He turned to the Banisher-in-training, "A man? What man?" Naruto scrunched his eyebrows as if trying to remember something, "There was an old man with a cart full of charms. He looks more of a traveling merchant. He said he already had that thing checked out with the Administration but when Sakura-chan touched it, it BAM! Her eye turned into gold and her wavelength was going haywire! He must've done something to it!" he yelled, cautiously eying the bracelet.

Sasuke urged his wavelength into his eyes, which made them bleed red and tomoe appeared on them just like Kakashi's. He studied the spiritual energy coming from the stone itself. But he didn't find one ounce of energy being emitted from it. He steadied his vision along to Sakura and found another wavelength that was different from hers. And it was coming from her neck. "Sakura, your crystal might be reacting to the bracelet" Kakashi informed. She took it off and handed him her crystal; that it was indeed shining as he placed it near the object.

Naruto and Sakura stared at the two materials fixedly when a blinding light suddenly blazed through the crystal, effectively cutting their visions for a moment. Sasuke rubbed his eyes in order to restore his eyesight when he heard Kakashi shout "Look out!" His mind barely registered what he said when a violent gale whizzed past his head, cutting several strands of his hair as he ducked. His eyes shone in deep red and saw Naruto and Sakura dodging the gusts of wind that came out of nowhere. Kakashi bit on his thumb and wrote series of symbols with his blood with lightning speed and took out a small dagger which was hidden in his coat pocket and threw the bracelet and crystal in the middle.

Naruto yelled as several wind-like projectiles almost grazed him on the forehead while Sakura threw her head back, almost missing it by mere centimeters. The Uchiha dodged the stronger gales that were hurling towards him. He jumped as he felt something coming from below, only to have his shoulder scratched by another one that came from behind. Kakashi pushed his entire wavelength into his dagger and the symbols suddenly formed into a thin line that encircled the two objects. Sakura's crystal, for some unknown reason began to vibrate and rolled away from the bracelet.

Sakura gasped when she realized that the sharp objects came from her crystal that was now releasing a violent energy around them. She pushed all her wavelength to her feet and made to hide behind the tree when a voice suddenly rang into her head, '_Stop it! Keep it away from me_!' It was a male's voice and, to her shock, it was coming from her crystal. "Kakashi-sensei, please give me my crystal!" she yelled.

Kakashi gave her a doubtful look before he stopped his incantation and handed her crystal back that stopped glowing. The gusts of wind died down and the bracelet itself had seemed to stop. Her hand trembled with the crystal and it stopped as soon as Kakashi pulled his dagger off of the ground. The bracelet shuddered and a shadow then oozed out of it; it was a shape of a grown man. His eyes, or where it was supposed to be, were gray and his mouth opened into a silent cry. Sasuke felt the sudden pull of a Minus' energy and alerted his instructor. Kakashi already pierced it through before any of them could blink. The Minus, in a shadow form, cried aloud in agony. Its screech echoed around the area and in the matter of minutes, several soul weavers and teachers such as Kurenai and her team arrived with Shizune running alongside a small pig wearing a red shirt.

"A Minus? In broad day light?" Kurenai muttered as she shielded Hinata from the Minus' gaze. Kakashi retracted his dagger and pointed at the chest of the angered spirit. It howled one last time before shuddering and turned into ash. Sasuke and Kakashi walked to the ash while Sakura held on to her crystal. Who was the one who spoke to her? If it was her spirit companion, it would be rather uncanny since almost all spirit companions don't have the capability of speech. Shizune briskly walked to Kakashi with a frown on her face, "Hatake-san, what's going on here? How did a Minus got in the-" Sakura raised her hand, making them look at her, "It was nobody's fault. The Minus must have possessed the bracelet I bought that's why it's here." Her words rang clear and sure that no one can doubt her testimony. "But Saku-" She slapped a hand on Naruto's mouth when he tried to interrupt.

"Well," Kakashi said, "No one was injured and we purged it so no harm done." Shizune wanted to say more but a man with dark hair and cigarette in his mouth interrupted and nodded in agreement, "It would be best to just let this one go Shizune-san. I doubt Tsunade-sama would have enough patience to read a report about a wayward Minus possessing an accessory" he smirked. Shizune sent him a baleful look before gathering the pig in her arms, "Very well but make sure there aren't anymore 'surprises' for today Hatake-san." The silver-haired man smiled and gave her a small wave as she made her way back to the academy. The civilians began to disperse, leaving the soul wavers behind.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Everyone looked up and saw a green blur coming from above. The green thing touched down next to Kakashi who seemed unfazed and a dust cloud formed around them.

The three team mates coughed and waited for the dust to clear and saw an adult version of Lee. He had the same bowl haircut, his eyebrows was so thick that Naruto mumbled that he wanted to cut it with a weed-whacker; Sakura was to shock to even reprimand him even Sasuke was speechless. His pose was rather comedic and his face was stamped in a proud grin, "No need to panic for the Exorcist extraordinaire, Maito Gai is here!"

"Gai-sensei wait up!"

On cue, Lee, Tenten amd Neji came running after their instructor. "Gai-sensei is oozing with youthful prowess! I'm so happy to-"

"Lee focus!" Tenten urged, wiping a sweat that slowly trailed to her brow. Neji's silver eyes roved across the whole square and zeroed in on the pile of dust and saw Sasuke conversing with his instructor. His own instructor was posing embarrassingly in front of others so he just ignored him. A sudden jolt of wavelength and the loud Minus call had alerted them while they were eating their lunch and he thought he might get some action and maybe test his skills.

-X-

"Sasuke-kun, you're hurt..." Sakura whispered, gesturing to his bleeding shoulder. He shrugged it off and tried to continue pushing his wavelength around his eyes and look into the bracelet in case of anymore weird phenomenon. Naruto wrinkled his nose as he prodded the ash with a stick. "Naruto stop that" Kakashi said in a paternal tone, his back still facing him while explaining the situation with his fellow faculty staff. The blond just huffed and walked to join his friends.

His neutral face turned into a mixture of amusement and shock when he saw Sakura fussing over the irate Uchiha who was placing a hand over her face while his other hand was covering his wound, "I said I'm fine! Would you stop pestering me?"

"Mmph!" her words were marred as his hand covered her mouth, nose and a good part of her cheeks. She swatted his hand away from her face and crossed her arms, "Sasuke-kun, just let me clean that wound. I promise it won't hurt!"

The sudden image of Naruto's face and his cries filled his mind when Sakura healed him backed up his hesitation to let her near him, "It's just a damn scratch!"

"And it can get infected!"

"Okay you two, break it up"

The smoking man placed a hand on both their shoulders and offered them a grin. Sakura looked in disapproval as the cigarette smoke whiffed across their face and coughed languidly. Sasuke pushed the hand off of him and stalked towards the bench, unhappy to see that training had been canceled because of a possessed jewelry.

"Sasuke-kun!" a familiar voice grated on his nerves. He felt something heavy jumped on to his back and saw the (other) obnoxious blond classmate of his from Soul Perception Training. "Sasuke-kun, you're hurt! Do you want me to come with you to the clinic?"

"Hn. Get off of me"

"Um, sensei? I-it's already past two…" a meek voice entered and they turned to the blushing Hinata who was twiddling with her thumbs. Kurenai straightened and crossed her arm on her chest, "Hmmm Hinata's right. Everyone except for those who were involved should go to their respective classes." She turned to Ino who was still clinging at Sasuke's neck, who was pring her off in vain, "Now" she sternly added, staring pointedly at the blond.

Ino pouted and jumped off of him and clasped her hands together in a cutesy way, which has no effect whatsoever to the Uchiha. Sasuke huffed angrily and started to walk away from the group with his hands in his pockets. Sakura rolled her eyes and was about to follow his suit when Kurenai called her out, "Haruno, may I have a word with you?"

She bit back a curse and trudged to the group of instructors who looked at her as if she grew another head. "May I see your crystal?" Kurenai asked, not bothering to hear her answer and swiped her crystal and held it high enough for everyone to see. Kakashi and Asuma, as he introduced himself as, pointed at the crystal and a small pentagram appeared around her crystal.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask what was going on but then, the same voice from before echoed in her head, '_No stop it! Kuso, if I get out of here- Arggh_!' its frustrated screams synced with her wavelength, causing her to double over and clutched her head in pain. "Stop that! Stop!"

Kakashi and Asuma stopped what they were doing while Kurenai and Naruto rushed to Sakura's side while her eyes were closed shut and her face reddening. Even Sasuke went back and felt her usual in control spiritual flow was suddenly messed up.

"Haruno, what happened?"

"You're hurting him!"

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

Kurenai's eyes widened when a thought entered her brain, "Could it be...?" she trailed off and took the chain from Kakashi's hand and held it to Sakura's forehead. A gold eye appeared on the crystal's surface with a look of aggravation. She almost dropped the crystal to ground luckily Sakura caught it and held it close to her chest. Everyone stared at her even when she stood up and ran out of the square.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto started to follow her when Kakashi stopped him, "You better give her time alone. She's as confused as we are right now" He wanted to object with him but knowing that Kakashi knows what he was talking about.

Sakura kept running, not caring that she had hit a man and rushed through a couple, earning her colorful words. She went to the clearing; its peaceful allure makes her feel at ease. She leaned on a lone maple tree and looked at her crystal. The blood red tint now mellowed into a soft scarlet hue with silver flecks across the base. She looked around and made sure that no one was around before turning to her crystal, "Okay, I know my spirit companion's in here." she said to herself and held up the crystal to look for anything, "Come on, you can talk to me!" she urged.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Kyaaa!" she jumped when she heard the voice directly above her. She looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her from the branch he was sitting, "Tell me you're not going crazy. I can't take care of two morons on a daily basis" he drawled.

She glared at him but just dropped it into a neutral expression, "Maybe I am going crazy..." He sighed and closed his eyes in hopes of getting a nice rest. He used a lot of his wavelength and his body's begging for a rest. The pinkette just stared at his branch and a thought crossed her, "Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"..."

"C'mon, I just want to ask one question!"

He looked at her pointedly and sat straight, "If I answer your question, you'll shut up and leave me alone?" Her mouth curved downwards but nonetheless agreed to his condition. She began to climb the branch but he jumped down with such grace that she was slightly insecure by the way she moves.

He stood up and looked at her stoically, "And what do you want to ask?" he said in an icy tone, making her flinch once more. She leaned on the tree and tied her crystal back to her neck,

"Why do you hate your brother so much?"

He stiffened as she asked the question. He didn't say anything and folded his hands in front of him. Sakura sighed and defiantly stood in front of him, this time returning his look of distaste. "We're team mates here. I don't want to feel awkward with anyone I'm to be working with and it can help us with our wavelength sync. What d'you say?"

The way she said it makes all the more sense, plus he didn't think she would take advantage of him. If she did… well, she'll be forewarned about the fate of her soul. Still, there's something about this Exorcist that he can't figure out. From what he observed, she can definitely fight her own battle, plus her soul purging and healing is very fascinating.

"Fine, but after that, this conversation NEVER happened."

She smile and made an X sign across her mouth.

* * *

><p>AN: And that concludes this chapter, I hope it wasn't too boring for you. Well, 'til the next update and remember:

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames? No please!

Good night and hope to hear from you soon!


	8. Presence

A/N: Guys, I had thesis, exams and a wedding at the same time. Whew, remember; never and I mean NEVER volunteer to be the bridesmaid of your cousin because if she becomes a bridezilla… well, let's just say in Naruto-verse, even Madara would look like a helpless newborn puppy next to her if things don't go the way she wanted. Like the cake, the attendees, what kind of champagne, etc.

I would like to thank the following people who have reviewed my story, without you guys, this story might've been deleted in a day or two after putting it up:

**GothicGoddess666 (**And as the write, I absolutely love you for the encouraging comments!), **cookiecrumbler (**That's right! But I can't tell who it is ), **TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**, **SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm**, **Lil'cuppyCAKEZ, ChicFreakSistaFierce, Parpallee, ILoveSxS, (**Thank you very much, I really appreciated it and made me smile :D, you inspired me to write this better!**), NorthernLights25, 247wannabeninja246 (**Ooooh, thank you thank you! That was such a nice review!)**, DutchyPuppy (**… I'll get my flamethrower xD )**, Kemi Kemi, ToraHimeSama, FaithHopeAndTrick, SasuSakuKawaii, moonfairy014, Tenshii 1001 (**Actually I really meant to do that because someone flamed me before. And I don't respond well to those kinds of comments**), Kaydreams **(I've already edited the story because I didn't notice a section was erased while I was editing it xP)**, RANDOMNINJA2398, TranquilSapphire (**In her head, she's the only one who can hear it**.)**

I've made minor editings in the previous chapters like their ages, instead of 15, I made them 17 but apart from that, nothing big. And now for what you've been waiting for… tun-tanana-nun! The winner is… Humanoid! But don't be sad Tiger voters; I have something special for you guys so don't worry. I really want to thank those who've voted and read this story even if it was delayed for a moment.

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

**-X-orcist-**

**-.-**

Recap:

_"Why do you hate your brother so much?"_

_He stiffened as she asked the question. He didn't say anything and folded his hands in front of him. Sakura sighed and defiantly stood in front of him, this time returning his look of distaste. "We're team mates here. I don't want to feel awkward with anyone I'm to be working with and it can help us with our wavelength sync. What d'you say?"_

_The way she said it makes all the more sense, plus he didn't think she would take advantage of him. If she did… well, she'll be forewarned about the fate of her soul. Still, there's something about this Exorcist that he can't figure out. From what he observed, she can definitely fight her own battle, plus her soul purging and healing is very fascinating._

_"Fine, but after that, this conversation NEVER happened."_

_She smile and made an X sign across her mouth._

-**X**-

"Where do we start?" she asked as she looked at him.

Sakura leaned on the bench as Sasuke pulled in a breath. There was no unwanted noise, just the gentle breeze that caressed their faces along with the leaves that danced along with the wind. When was the last time he took things slow, stop and enjoy life in a normal pace? Sasuke can't remember. All he remembered in his childhood was Itachi was once the person he looks up to then everything changed.

"I suppose it was when Itachi got his letter of acceptance to the academy." He started in a low voice that Sakura almost missed it, "My parents were so happy to know that he was an Exorcist. I have never seen my father so happy for something as small as that. Especially when they got wind that he was nominated to be a Soul Reaper. After, everything changed; father pushes me harder to be more like Itachi, my relatives kept bugging me about why I wasn't admitted the same age as Itachi or why I can't control my wavelength as good as him."

Sakura just listened to him, she can hear the disdain and hatred in his voice, "Then, he came back home once, everyone threw praises at him like a hero. My uncle looked at me and said 'Sasuke-kun, how come you're still not in the academy?' What's more, Itachi acts like he was in a different league than me. Asshole thinks he's better but I'm gonna show him…" he growled out the last part more to himself, his hands clenched and his wavelength swirling violently in a one-eighty degree turn.

"He may have been admitted first and one of the elite Soul Weaver front-liners but I swear, with my own hands; I will make sure he will bite the dust."

She didn't say anything at first before clearing her throat, "Well, I don't really give advices-"

"I didn't ask for one"

"-but don't you think that you're over thinking this too much?"

He stopped breathing for a second.

He stood up and faced at her, his eyes bled in a sinister shade of red; "What did you say?" She felt his wavelength suffocating her as he unconsciously punched her with the force of his spiritual energy. Her crystal suddenly shook with a weak jolt but Sakura swallowed her fear and stared at him straight in the eyes, "Itachi's Itachi. And you are you" she simply stated. He stopped his attack on her and blinked, "What?" She shrugged a little to casually and indiscreetly flow her wavelength towards him in a soothing manner, one of the quirks of having the ability of soul cleansing. "I will never understand the feeling of having someone to compete with. Especially if it's sibling rivalry; but you two are different. Sure he was accepted in a younger age than you and a Soul Reaper. But Sasuke- you, you're a Banisher! You do know that's a big deal don't you?"

He frowned at her and crossed his arms, "Of course I know it's a big deal! I will do whatever it takes to one up him- no, I will advance ahead of him in a whole other level, I will show everyone that I'm better than him!" he gruffly said. She bit her lip to avoid a small smile escaping on her lips, "Then why not try to avert all that anger into hard work and prove to everyone that you're really better than him without acting like a bitch all the time?" she slyly said. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched when she called him a bitch,

"I don't need your guidance. I can get by myself without any help, others will drag me down." Now was her turn to frown, "Don't you think more people means more help? I can help you with you wavelength control and maybe-"

"Only the weak sought others from help" he told her. She sighed and gave up, this guy's too stubborn to ask for any kind of help, whether it's in hands-on activities or casual things such as talking. "If that's all you want to know, I'll get out of here before you waste anymore of my time" he muttered and grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

Sakura felt a strong urge to pick up a rock and chuck it on his head, consequences be damned. Still, it was nice of him to answer her; she was so sure he would ignore her and more than likely to tell her to shove off. She racked her brain, trying to figure out how someone so emotionless can be so moody at the same time?

"He's moodier than me during my period" she murmured scathingly to no one in particular. She picked up her bag and walked to one place she could get some peace and quiet, the playground.

.-.-.-.-.-**X**-.-.-.-.-.

_1700 Hours, Lacrymose Street_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he stalked past the kiosks, the day just kept getting worse because of the pink-haired girl. His Receiver vibrated in his pocket but he chose to ignore it for now and headed back to their dorm. His mood dampened more as he read a note that was placed on the front door which read;

"To the resident dormers; we apologize for the inconvenience for this dormitory due to recent events. Please be noted that you are being relocated to the address below:

42B Black Raven Hill Dormitory, Konohagakure

-The Manager"

He glared at the paper and ran an irate hand across his spiky hair; they haven't stayed for even a full day in one place when they're moved to another. The note also said that their belongings have already been moved to the new dorm and properly labeled. Sasuke just hoped the new place is bigger so that he won't be forced to share a room with the knuckle headed Banisher.

His Receiver alerted a new message yet again and this time, he checked the memo which came from Kakashi. He told them that their meeting will be rescheduled tomorrow and they need to get some rest. He scoffed at the idea of seeing the other two again tomorrow, but nonetheless; he walked towards their new residence.

Her words echoed in his head as he walked past the other resident dorms, "_Itachi's Itachi and You're you…_"

'_She doesn't know anything. A know-it-all who thinks she figured all things by one look_' he thought tersely as he walked into a building with a sign which read Black Raven Hill Dormitory (Residency). The words were written in neat cursive letters with gold paint embroidered the words. The building looked harmless enough; the gothic style makes it look eerier than their previous one though but he didn't complain. He entered the dorm and closed the door behind him.

**-X-**

The sun dipped slowly towards the hills, shadows danced on wall and cobblestone floors as twilight descended onto Konoha.

Sakura sighed from the swing she was sitting on. If she tried, she would have made it to her Basic Soul Healing class but she wasn't in the mood for the moment. That kind of behavior is unacceptable in her standards but earlier events gave her an excuse to cut class, just this once. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to no one in particular. She stared up to the sky; it was orange, like the time she first came here. Several children ran in front of her, playing tag and blissfully enjoying their childhood. She felt a tug on her lips causing her to smile faintly. Sakura never had a good childhood, not a tragic one mind you, but instead of playing house with other girls or running around with other children, she was with her mother most of the time.

It was a bit of a tall order for a seven year old to assist her _miko_ mother in cleansing houses from malevolent spirits or curing villagers who claimed they've received the sickness by the tricks of the spirits. The girl doesn't really believe most of the claims since she'd been reading medical books whenever Iruka-sensei would stock up the library with new reading materials. Some of the 'ailments' the villagers were experiencing were either the minor case of schizophrenia or when someone has suddenly died; they would say that the person was cursed, only for her to find that the person had a terminal disease that no one can cure.

Reading these books had earned her a couple of quarrels with her mother. It doesn't help that her mother was the shrine protector and told her that a much scientific mind can lead into close or narrow minds. In the distance, she can see the distinct shadows of birds flying to their nests; the children being called by their mothers for dinner. She smiled as she saw the children tackling their respective mothers with hugs and kisses but on the corner of her eye, she saw a little boy standing by the teeter-totter, his face shadowed by the tree's silhouette.

The other kids along with their mothers walked out of the park; leaving her and the boy behind. Thinking that the boy was waiting for his parents, she just shrugged it off and pushed her swing back and forth with her feet planted on the ground. There was a silence that befell upon them and she couldn't help but feel the boy kept staring at her. 'Sakura, you're definitely loosing your mind,' she scolded herself as she looked up at the orange sky with morose mirth at herself. A chilly breeze rushed through her body, her hair whipping to the direction to where the boy was standing; curiosity got better of her and she looked at him.

He was really small; might be five or six years old. He was wearing a black jacket and white sweatpants. His hair was silver; the tips of his hair reached his shoulder, almost the same length as hers. He looked straight at her with his amber eyes and wistfully grinned at her when she tilted her head. After looking around at the empty playground, she stood up from her swing seat and turned towards the boy. He didn't say anything and continued to stare at her, which was kind of freaking her out a bit. The boy suddenly started to walk towards her, making her move backwards in return. Her action made her think that she looked stupid; she's a seventeen year old Soul Weaver and _she's_ scared of a little boy, more or less a toddler! The boy continued to walk up to her until he's at arm's length. His amber eyes reflected well with the sunset's rays and his hair glowed faintly like a halo.

"Hi!" the boy said, his milk teeth showing as he gave her a wide smile. "H-hey" she replied in a weak voice, "Where's your mother little boy?" he answered her with a questioning look,

"What's a mother?"

Sakura's eyebrows rose to what she thought might be her hairline, "Okay… you can't be serious-"

"Oh but I am serious. Dead serious in fact" he stated in a clear voice, his bubbly voice gone and now it felt as if she was talking to someone on her own age. Sakura bit her lip, the day has gone from weird to extraordinarily odd. Well, as odd as a Soul Weaver can encounter anyway since they can see ghosts, demons, etc. She took a step forward and looked at him straight in the eye, like what he had done before. He suddenly turned around as if he heard something, "Hm, my time's cut short" he whispered, mostly to himself. He gave her one last look and grinned, "See you!" He broke into a sprint towards the nearby forest and looked back at her, "And don't forget to never let them look into your eyes!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" she yelled back, jogging after him since the forest is a dangerous place for a kid; especially at night. However, something in her mind told her that the kid can handle himself. Her pace slowed down as she approached the first row of trees. The Konohagakure plant life is well-known to the whole world especially to Soul Weavers. The climate was perfect for trees to grow to their fullest length and among those trees are hollow trees that became the home of otherworldly creatures.

Pacing to and fro on the border, her eyes tried to adjust into the darkness of the forest only to see nothing more than the shades of the dense forestry. Knowing that it would do nothing, she sighed and walked away, not before casting a worried look behind her.

* * *

><p><em>1.5 kilometers away from the borders of Konohagakure<em>

"It looks like Fenrir is not satisfied with his meal"

"Let him be. We have to get as much soul as possible."

"Yeah we should but getting souls are getting harder nowadays. Those puppets of the Admin are on to us. Maybe we should-"

"What? 'Maybe we should' what?"

"Hey, I was just thinking that we should send a spy to infiltrate the inner circle of the Administration. You know, throw them off of our tracks. Make them think that it was the Minus' entire fault or some bull shit like that."

"Hmph, Suigetsu no baka has a point"

"Whatever slut, at least I have a contribution. I don't even know how you eve got in here- other than being a pain in the ass."

"Shut up both of you. We will hunt for souls again in three days time, by that time; we should have gathered enough souls to awaken at least ten Tengu."

"Hai, Kabuto-sama…"

**-.-.-.-.X.-.-.-.-**

_1900 Hours, Black Raven Hill Dormitory_

Naruto took in a large amount of air as he threw his bag carelessly at the floor. Training was brutal and now all he wants to do was take a shower, eat at least five bowls of ramen, brush his teeth and go to sleep; he was still mentally debating whether or not he will do his homework. He turned to the kitchen island and his eyes widened when he saw the item sitting there, "Gama-chan! Thank Kami, I thought I left you at the other place!" He ran towards the frog shaped wallet and the scenery momentarily changed into a beach on the sunset with Naruto running in slow motion with arms wide open towards Gama-chan with sparkles on the background.

"Ga-ma-cha-"

Only to have himself pushed back by a grumpy Sasuke whose hair was wet from the shower he just took and a blue towel hung around his neck. Naruto growled at his fellow Banisher and clenched his fists, "What did you do that for you prick?" Sasuke didn't even spare him a glance and opened the refrigerator; "You're in the way" was his only reply as he retrieved a bottle of water and closed the door. Naruto scowled at the Uchiha's back and poked out his tongue at him, childish but still, it was tasteful for anyone like Naruto. He hugged his wallet, ignoring that Sasuke ruined his 'moment' with Gama-chan.

"Tadaima…"

He heard a tired voice flow into the living room and poked his head to the living room to see Sakura sitting at the couch with arms eagle-spread at both directions and her form was slouched, an unusual posture for the composed Sakura. She rubbed her temples and groaned as she felt a migraine coming. "Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto asked. She nodded, too tired to even voice out an answer and almost jumped when she felt a weight dropping beside her. She gingerly placed her feet on top of his legs. "Why did you run off Sakura-chan? You didn't even reply to my messages!"

"I turned off my Receiver. I… needed the time think things through…" she said offhandedly. Naruto wanted to ask more but seeing her tired made him think twice. If he bugged her too much when she was tired, she would make sure he would be castrated by the most painful process. Sakura closed her eyes and let swirls of shapes dance around her eyes. She felt fatigue draining her and made her worry; first day of classes and she felt as if she'd been through a whole week without sleep.

"Naruto, what did the other teachers talked about when I left?"

Naruto didn't reply so she cracked open her right eye and saw her best friend sleeping with his mouth wide open. He must have fallen asleep as soon as she closed her eyes, he must be tired too. She stood up, her body protesting and joints popping and took her bag from the floor and climbed the stairs. Their new dorm was bigger than the last and thankfully, the hallway was less claustrophobic-prone. She walked to the door that has her name on it and opened it. Her room was the same size like the one on the other building. The double bed dominated the room in the middle, a wooden desk with her possessions on it near the window, a small dress with cabinets with her baggage leaning next to it.

"They work fast" she concluded as she sat on her bed. The mattress was so soft that she was tempted to sleep then and there; she could just change out of her clothes tomorrow. 'Nah… I should maybe read on the handbook or work on my soul sync…' she thought, leaving things to do tomorrow when it can be done today is a habit that her mother always disapproved and she felt guilty whenever she did that. Taking out her Receiver, she placed it on the bed with her maroon handkerchief and a piece of candy she brought with her.

Then, a knock echoed in her room. She opened her door to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, hi…" she lamely greeted, he gave her a curt nod in return. They stood there awkwardly before Sasuke broke the silence, "About what happened earlier; I wanted to… I mean…just forget it." She looked at him softly and immediately understood that he was trying to apologize, "It's alright Sasuke-kun. It wasn't my place to pry. So… are we good?"

He didn't say anything for a minute that seemed like hours to her. Thinking that she might have upset him more she was about to close the door when he muttered, "Yeah, we're good…" She gave him a warm smile, making him stare at her in slight surprise, "Well that's good. I don't want anyone hating me. I have to take a bath now, see ya!"

She closed the door and was about to retrieve her shampoo before she realized that she just told her male team mate that she's going to take a bath. "Oh God, he must've thought I was inviting him indirectly or something!" she groaned, leaning on the door and slowly slumped on to the carpeted floor. Unbeknownst to her; Sasuke also thought of the same thing.

_Break_

Taking her toiletries and bathrobe, she exited her room, Sasuke already went back into his own room and entered the washroom and locked the door.

She placed her pouch on the counter and the towel on the towel rack as she opened the shower and tested the temperature. Adjusting the water to her preferred temperature, she stripped off her clothes and folded them neatly on the lid of the toilet seat. She climbed into the shower stall and hummed in delight as she felt her muscled started to unknot themselves. The shower started to steam, fogging the glass so she can't see what was going on the other side of the glass. She opened the stall door and blindly groped for her shampoo bottle only to feel something that wasn't suppose to be there.

It felt like human hair.

-**X**-

Sasuke was reading his textbook when a loud scream came from the hallway. Thinking it was another Minus attack, he leapt out of his bed and ran of the room and heard Naruto yelling "What the hell was that?"

"It came from the washroom" Sasuke answered. Promptly, they heard Sakura scream and twisted the knob only to find that it was locked. "Shit, Sakura what's going on in there?" he urged, Naruto's eyes widened as realized his best friend was in there. A few seconds passed before Sakura meekly answered, "I-it's nothing, I just slipped"

"You sure?" Naruto asked, his hand on the door and the other on the knob, already twisting it despite Sakura's refusal for help. "I said I'm fine!" she rebutted, her tone strict and vicious. Naruto raised his eyebrows before backing away from the door, "Okay…" his tone made her guilty but she wouldn't give them the chance to see her naked with a little boy who wasn't suppose to be in there with her!

"Hey, there is a negative wavelength around you" he stated. It was the little boy she saw earlier at the playground, sitting languidly at the toilet cover, wearing a black cloak and strangely, he had an earring shaped like an X on his right earlobe and his eyes are in a different shade, like molten gold mixed with silver. What really shocked her was a large scythe with a crooked handle resting on his side with the word "_Pretium_" hollowed into the black and crimson blade.

* * *

><p>Pretium is Latin for Retribution<p>

A/N: What do you think? A filler? Good? "Make it damn longer"? I need your opinions people! Oh, and of course, if we can get the target of 105-110 reviews, PM me if you want to request something, like a side-fic or a side pairing and I won't reject it!

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames? No please!

Good night and hope to hear from you soon!


	9. Vestige

Guys, sniff, sniff… finally; It's Christmas Break! No more late updates and delayed chapter uploads because it's two weeks of pure writing time for moi! (Since my family's going to another country while I chose to stay behind lol. Meh, I'm sure Singapore will still be there in my next vacation so, no big! ^_^ And… does anyone know any good tourist spots 'cause we'll have a seminar in Hong Kong! I'm so excited!)

Thanks for the 112 reviews people! It made me so happy to receive that much reviews that I spent my birthday smiling like a moron!

To my reviewers:

**RisiGurlRox: **Thanks for the review!

**GothicGoddess666: **Thanks for the enthusiasm

**DutchyPuppy: **Wha- Naw! They're very entertaining actually =]

**ChicFreakSistaFierce: **Thanks, I'll try to write it longer

**bbarbie325: **You'll soon find out

**TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan: **Thanks

**midnight03: **Thank you for being patient, I hope this chapter won't disappoint you!

**ILoveSxS: **Heheheeh we will know in this chappie!

**SasuSakuKawaii: **I promise I will!

**aimiera: **Yes, he is cute adorable if I do say so myself.

**EmiliaKyuchi: **Thanks for all the reviews, have a good time reading!

**NorthernLights25: **Thank you, hoping to hear from you again!

**moonfairy014: **Hahaha well, I'm very grateful to you reviewers so this is the least I can do to show my gratitude to all of you.

**xiamesee: **So so sorry! I didn't mean it to be a cliffy, plus I wrote this when it was… I dunno, maybe 2 or 3 in the morning

**RANDOMNINJA2398: **Hmmm, I'll try a bit of those pairings and maybe more of AsumaxKurenai.

**Kaydreams: **Yep, we'll soon see what's gonna happen.

Kinshu's drawing is in my profile, don't forget to leave a comment if you want =]

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

**-X-orcist-**

**-.-**

Recap:

_Sasuke was reading his textbook when a loud scream came from the hallway. Thinking it was another Minus attack, he leapt out of his bed and ran of the room and heard Naruto yelling "What the hell was that?"_

_"It came from the washroom" Sasuke answered. Promptly, they heard Sakura scream and twisted the knob only to find that it was locked. "Shit, Sakura what's going on in there?" he urged, Naruto's eyes widened as realized his best friend was in there. A few seconds passed before Sakura meekly answered, "I-it's nothing, I just slipped"_

_"You sure?" Naruto asked, his hand on the door and the other on the knob, already twisting it despite Sakura's refusal for help. "I said I'm fine!" she rebutted, her tone strict and vicious. Naruto raised his eyebrows before backing away from the door, "Okay…" his tone made her guilty but she wouldn't give them the chance to see her naked with a little boy who wasn't suppose to be in there with her!_

_"Hey, there is a negative wavelength around you" he stated. It was the little boy she saw earlier at the playground, sitting languidly at the toilet cover, wearing a black cloak and strangely, he had an earring shaped like an X on his right earlobe and his eyes are in a different shade, like molten gold mixed with silver. What really shocked her was a large scythe with a crooked handle resting on his side with the word "Pretium" hollowed into the black and crimson blade._

-**X**-

"_Hick-_"

Sakura swallowed the scream that threatened to come as the strange boy sat casually on the toilet seat. His face devoid of any emotion and his hands crossed on his chest in a business-like manner. She yanked her robe that was hanging on the shower door's towel hanger and began to place it on her form, "Who are you and tell me how you got in here!" she stated while keeping a wary eye at her unwelcome visitor. He sighed and stood up on the lid, taking the massive scythe with him, which caused her to clamp her hand on the door tightly and bit her lower lip. Just what is this kid trying to pull? The steam that was thick before slowly thinned as seconds ticked by.

The boy paid no mind as Sakura opened the shower door with caution and in her hand was the toilet plunger she swiped along with her robe before. 'I'm an exorcist yet I'm forced to use a plunger to defend myself…' she thought pensively and held the wooden handle tighter. The boy looked at her with an 'Are you crazy?' look before breathing on the bathroom mirror.

He blew gently on the mirror, his breath immediately frosted the entire surface, making her gasp, prompting a visible puff of her own breath leaving her mouth. The entire bathroom bathed in a chilly air that was both eerie and alluring at the same time. It wasn't unlike the cold air that enveloped her when she was a child, sitting against the shrine's torii but also different with the sense of forbidding that can be felt in an uncharted territory.

He lifted his left hand and placed his forefinger on the mirror. It was about five seconds before he let his finger dance on the mirror before stepping backwards and looked at her. She looked at the mirror and saw the kanji he wrote on the wall. "Ya-" She started to vocalize the words when a cold hand was suddenly on her mouth. Her skin rose in goose bumps as she felt his temperature penetrating her skin like tiny needles, his face close to hers by mere inches.

If she was paying attention, she would have noticed that he was sitting on the counter but his eyes flashed into steel gold with a glint of silver around his iris. "That is my name. For now you may not speak of it since you're still not in the proper level" he explained, lifting his hand from her face. Sakura blinked disbelievingly from the boy to the words written on the frosted mirror simultaneously.

She opened her mouth and whispered the only intelligible words she could think of at that moment, "… Have I fucking gone out of my mind?"

The boy's stoic façade suddenly broke when the left corner of his mouth lifted a bit, giving her a crooked smile, "That's such an inappropriate choice of words. I'd rather prefer you don't talk in such a way in my presence." Her green eyes flashed and placed her free hand on her hip, "Excuse me? Who do you think you are? You are a trespasser here; you have no right to lecture me and you haven't answered any of my questions since you came in here. I have half a mind to report you to the authorities-"

"Kinshu"

"Erm, what?"

He jumped from the counter and onto the tiled floor without a sound, "That is what you may call me. I am the soul currently living in your crystal." Her anger dissipated and looked at 'Kinshu' with awe. Her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear for a while before clearing out her throat, "So… you're my spirit companion?" He nodded slowly and leaned on the bathroom wall with the scythe's blade hanging dangerously close to his head. "Tha-that's impossible!" she whispered in a harsh tone, "Spirits companions will only emerge once the crystal of an exorcist matured. I only got my crystal not more than two days ago-"

"And what has happened in those days?" he asked her in a challenging tone.

"Minuses…" she trailed off; cringing as she remembered the foul smell coming from the unpurified negative souls and Naruto's wound. "Do not forget that accursed lowly yokai in the bracelet that tried to trespass into my domain" he hissed. The girl looked at him with a brow bending downwards in a questioning expression, "What did happen earlier?"

He looked at her for a moment before picking up his scythe with ease, "This discussion will be continued in a more appropriate setting, wouldn't you agree?" His words proved to be reasonable, since she was still drenched and the current temperature was giving the right conditions to get her inflicted with the flu. She sighed and closed the shower door only to find the boy gone and so was the nippy air. She groaned and ran a hand on her wet mussed pink mane, if Kinshu is telling the truth, then she might have done something to speed up his arrival, and should she tell someone about this?

Naruto's name was the first thing that popped in her head but explaining this to him would be rather tiresome, maybe Kakashi or Kurenai? Yeah, the experienced soul weavers may have known something about it. Gathering all her wits, she opened the tube of toothpaste and retrieved her yellow toothbrush from her vanity kit.

As the toothpaste began to lather in her mouth, her mind began to click like a Rubik's cube. Tomorrow, she will have a chat with her instructor or her Intro to Exorcism teacher and find out what the heck's going on with her. As normal as being a soul weaver be, she's pretty sure that not everyone's been attacked by Minuses in two days straight unless… she cringed at the though that entered her mind.

"Unless… there's a negative nearby…"

It would have made sense; Minuses are attracted to negative souls for them to feed apart from ordinary spirits. Like the name suggests, negatives will feed Minuses into a more stable soul energy and thus, making it easier for them to posses a person's body. But she hasn't been with anyone except her team mates at the time of the attacks. Team mates… she shook her head sideways and splashed cold water on her face, what was she thinking? She can't suspect her comrades just because freaky things were happening!

Naruto had been her best friend since she was seven and Sasuke may be a jerk but he can't seriously be a negative. Otherwise, the school officials wouldn't have let him take one step into the academy. Droplets fell from the strands of her stray bangs into small beads, each one falling to the sink. The fog that covered the mirror with the kanji that was still visible slowly faded within minutes. She had no idea how long time had passed during her conversation with her... spirit companion. Spirit companions weren't even supposed to have the ability of speech! Or so she thinks.

"The world just loves proving me wrong though..."

* * *

><p>Naruto's ears perked when he heard the bathroom door opened. Out came Sakura who was in her powder blue bathrobe and her hair pulled up in a small ponytail. She doesn't seem to be injured like he'd thought, though her spiritual energy is wavering into an anxious pace. A small sigh was loud enough for him to hear as she made her way to her room.<p>

"Saku-chan, everything alright back there?" he asked. His friend nodded and gave him a small smile that almost looked genuine, in return making him frown. The deep voice from the TV show he was watching was a valuable distraction as he leaned back on the sofa and folded his arms under his head, "Must be a girl thing"

When Sakura first opened her room, she thought Kinshu was already there waiting for her but there was no one else in. Noticing her window's latch was still locked as she had left it, she slumped her shoulders and proceeded to close the curtains to have privacy. She took out her skirt from the hamper and took out her crystal. The crystal shone brilliantly under her fluorescent light and there was already a second bulk forming on the opposite section of the base.

"Uh, Kinshu-kun?"

There was no response.

She eyed her crystal with a suspicious glance before placing it on her handkerchief and moved it on her bedside table next to her night lamp.

Putting on her undergarments and her night shirt and peach pajamas; she threw herself on the bed with her school bag bouncing along with the pillows. Every once in a while, she would look expectantly at her red crystal, waiting for Kinshu to pop out of nowhere and explain what has been going on.

* * *

><p>Sasuke leaned on his school work, his back slightly hunched as he rechecked his paper for any minor flaw. His face had a ghost of a smirk as he placed a comma that he forgot to place in the middle of the paragraph.<p>

He caught a glimpse of the time; 9:42 PM. Closing his eyes, he let in the sounds of the night envelope him into relaxation. Chirps of crickets, soft rustle of leaves that surrounded both sides of their residence, the-

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Loud knock on his door?

"What?" he hissed as he opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. Can't anyone give him a break? What made it worse was the voice of his blond co-Banisher;

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!"

He gritted his teeth and faced the other direction, not bothering to answer in hopes that he could take a hint. Sadly, Naruto didn't and the teen entered his room like it was his own, "Teme you gotta help me!" Sasuke ignored Naruto and stood up from his chair, the sound of the chair's legs scraping the wooden floor made Naruto twitch his eye in irritation but pushed it back as he grabbed on to Sasuke's shoulder. The latter growled menacingly at him but Naruto just held on to his shoulder and raised his right hand in a half-praying position, "Em, Teme…"

Sasuke wrenched hand away from his shoulder and turned to Naruto, his face contorted with impatience, "What do you want now?" he muttered, might as well get this over with. Naruto looked as if he was hesitating but he quickly gave him a small grin that mentally gave Sasuke a need to whack him upside down; "Can…"

"Just spit it out!"

"Can I copy your-?"

"No" he answered, already having a clue what Naruto wanted from him. "Oh come on Sasuke, even just a couple of sentences!" he yelped as he held out a clean sheet of paper. The only thing that was written there was his name, category and the group instructor, "Normally I wouldn't give a shit at things like this but when I saw how much an assignment equivalents to a student's advancement, I had to step it up 'ttebayo!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and pointed at his door, "I don't care if you flunk. You shouldn't be getting credit from someone else's work, it's both lazy and a disgusting behavior."

Naruto scowled and stubbornly stood his ground, "I just want a bit of pick-me-up! Is that so much to ask?"

"Then why not ask Sakura to help, I'm sure she'll do it for you."

"I'm not stupid, If I Sakura-chan had agreed to help me; do you think I would lower my dignity and ask _you_ for help?" he asked, earning him a smug look from his team mate, "What are you smirking at?"

Sasuke scoffed as he sat on his bed, "I just thought she patronizes you to the point that you'll be a lazy dead last that you already are but clearly she has more sense in her brain."

Naruto felt his face flush with heat as he glared at the dark haired teen with a neutral expression on his face, "I am not a dead last, you'll see Teme, by the end o the year I WILL be the ultimate soul weaver, you hear me?" Sasuke bit back a rather nasty statement that swam in his brain but chose to keep it to himself. Fighting with Naruto is more like a chore for him and right now, he has better things to do than help the other Banisher with their homework on 'The basic rules and regulations for Banishers', like oh, maybe sleep?

He looked pointedly at the door before closing his eyes and said, "You know where the door is dobe, don't let it hit you on your way out."

Naruto scowled deeper and made a very rude hand gesture, making Sasuke return the said gesture as he saw it as he opened his left eye. "Whatever, just let me hang in here for a whi-"

"Get out of my room" Sasuke rebuked, his tone giving no room for arguments.

Naruto stared at him for a while before, much to Sasuke's dismay, sat down on his chair with his stomach leaning on the chair's backrest with much gusto, "So, what do you do for fun?"

The Uchiha groaned and glared straight at the ceiling, this is going to be a long night.

-X-

It was already half past eleven when she looked at the clock.

School work, done

Practicing wavelength control, done

She covered her mouth as she let out a jaw-cracking yawn and threw her head back to the soft pillows. Her eyelids felt heavy and within a few minutes, she was already in deep slumber.

It could have been minutes or maybe hours, but she felt something dripping on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a pair of gold looking back at her. "Kinshu?" she asked. Her eyes adjusted in the dark environment and noticed that her room was in total darkness. She knew she didn't turn her lights off and felt the chilly atmosphere came back with him. She sat up with her vision spinning for a moment due to head rush; Kinshu staring at her with a mysterious mirth in his eyes as he stood up at the foot of her bed.

There was a soft glimmer on the right side of her table to see the blade of the scythe looming next to her diary. Remembering what woke her up; she trailed her fingers on her face and winced when she felt something wet on her cheek. She brought her hand to her line of vision and let out a sigh of relief as the liquid just turned out to be water.

"Did you think I would do something so juvenile like put saliva on your face?" he asked, his face expressed his utmost irk and annoyance. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:00 in the morning, the bewitching hour back at her hometown.

"So, I would take it that you want to know how I got out."

She dumbly nodded and shifted in her bed in a more comfortable position. He jumped into the bed and knelt down with his hands folded on his knees, she felt as if she's in the presence of someone who lived in ancient times, where formality and proper etiquette is a must. A thin blanket of mist surrounded the room but she felt no sense of fear and instantly felt more secure in the cold ambiance he provided.

"Remember the malevolent thing that dwelled in that bracelet?"

A nod answered his question, "Well, I was woken up by the spirit's negative force. The shock rippled in the crystal and I was blindsided by that violent specter. It was rather embarrassing for me, a superior guardian, to be caught unguarded by a lowly earthbound demon" he murmured with resentment. Sakura didn't have time to reply when he continued his story, "It turns out; the earthbound spirit has an affinity for the air and harnessed my own so that he can take claim of the crystal and maybe even posses you."

"But… how can it posses me when the crystal itself wasn't matured enough?" she asked

"Remember, a spirit in the crystal may not reveal themselves to the holder but we are still conscious enough to amplify your wavelengths and mix it with our own before the crystal matures. Where was I? Oh, as it happened, a sharp force of someone's wavelength forced itself into the crystal; it threatened to eat away my own source of energy. I had no choice but to call out for you. I have more than enough power to protect myself but in the current state of the crystal and my own spiritual energy was kept into minimum, I can only turn to you for help."

Sakura stared at him with her mouth hanging open for a bit before she snapped back into reality and took her crystal and held it up. The crystal suddenly swung around like a pendulum but in a more stable pattern and began to circle in a clockwise fashion. "Hmmm, it looks like it's syncing itself with the flow of your wavelength," Kinshu hummed, "It might be better if you asked more about these things with you sensei. I have used almost all my reserved energy just by maintaining this form and- what?"

Sakura was staring at him with a strange glint in her eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had caught her gawking at him made her blush lightly and cough to distract him, "So, that would be your true form?" she asked. He huffed and stood up, in his full 3'1 feet height, "I only use this form for now since my powers are still locked with the crystal. I assure you, this image of a child is a far cry from my real self, as of now, my powers are in tune with your current wavelength level."

She nodded in understanding but glanced at the scythe whose blade bathed magnificently under the pale moonlight, "Is that your…?" Kinshu looked at what she was stating and nodded, "My weapon of choice, the scythe*Koukuro."

Her eyes lit up and her whole facial expression turned to awe as she slowly crawled near the deadly weapon. The colors seemed to hypnotize her to want to run a finger along the sharp blade and reached out to try before she felt a small hand stopping her own outreached one before she could harm herself, "It seems you're still not immune to Koukuro's spell."

As she blinked her eyes several times, she was shocked when she realized what she was about to do. Kinshu glanced at the clock and smiled at her in a puzzling light, "Three hours of sleep is better than no sleep at all. You better rest because more trials will come as soon as dawn breaks."

Sakura shifted her position to sleep but a thought crossed her mind before she can let her head touch the pillow. "Wait, what did you mean there's a negative around me?" she questioned, attempting to sit back up only for her forehead to meet a pair of soft, icy lips. She felt him grin a bit on his lips before a cold air hit her form, making her drowsy but a second air that hit her again was warm, tempting her to close her eyes. With her blurring vision, she saw Kinshu's form dissolve and flowed into her crystal with his voice softly welcoming her to unconsciousness,

"Sleep now, answers for all your questions will come when the time is right. "

And sleep she did.

**-X-**

Sakura woke up exactly 5:59 after having a dreamless sleep. After she decided what she should do, she turned on her Receiver and waited as the gadget blinked its light on and passed a message to Kakashi about not being able to meet him today, her fingers fluidly pressing on the keys as she tried to put on her uniform at the same time. She took her bag and placed all her school items in unceremoniously with her crystal hanging around her neck and walked out of room. The living room was empty so she had a feeling the boys had overslept. It didn't take her five minutes to see Sasuke's bed room flung open and Naruto was dragged out by an irate Sasuke who was also wearing his clothes. Oh, so it was Sasuke who was in the bathroom, she thought. Naruto, however, was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and his sleep was left uninterrupted with a small trail of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

Sakura placed her fingers on her temple to massage her irritation away before she turned to Sasuke with her bag already on her shoulder, "I'll go on ahead. Just message me if Naruto's still not up yet by the time school starts." Sasuke didn't reply and just stalked out of the room with his bag on his hand, "I'm not his keeper. It was more likely that the dobe will sleep through the whole day."

The pinkette made a look before following him to the front door; breakfast will just turn into brunch then.

"_Why_ was he at your room?" she asked, casting him an amused glance on the corner of her eye.

Sasuke felt a vein pop on his temple as he kept his vision in front of him, any unfortunate passersby who stood in his way was met with a deadly glare, "The dobe invited himself in and told me he wanted to copy my homework" then he pointedly looked at her, "And it's all your fault you know."

She stopped walking for a couple of seconds before walking briskly to regain her pace, "And how was it _my_ fault?" she asked tersely.

"If you had just helped him with his assignment, then I wouldn't have to listen to him whine about school and play twenty questions. That moron's too thick-headed to get the hint that I don't want him in my room" he accused. Instead of anger, a smile made its way to Sakura's face. Sasuke took notice and growled, "Good to know that this amuses you."

She waved it off and continued to grin, "Maybe he just thinks you needed a friend, that's all."

"I don't want one"

"I said _need_ not want" she pointed out.

Sasuke was about to make a sarcastic reply when his Receiver suddenly vibrated in his pocket. He stopped walking; Sakura imitated him and saw his face lightened up for a bit. "Who was it?" Sakura asked, '_That better not be that Ino-pig_', she felt a cold bubble of jealousy made it's way through her entire body that made her ashamed. She had no right to feel jealous since they're not romantically involved, they don't even have a relationship to speak of other than a glint of camaraderie.

"It's Kakashi. He wants to talk to me about getting some advance training."

"Oh," that was all she could say before Sasuke turned around and walked to the direction of their dorm. Sakura hummed for a bit before she realized that she almost forgot why she was in a hurry at the first place, "Shit shit shit!" she repeated like a mantra as she ran towards the academy, leaving only a trail of dust in her wake.

**-.-.-.-.-.-X-.-.-.-.-.-**

The start of classes couldn't have come any sooner as Sakura raced through the school's hallway and went in the faculty room without even knocking. It was empty, save from the small blue fighting fish that was swimming lazily around its bowl. It was Gai-sensei's fish since it was on top of his desk though she would've imagined that his choice of pet would have been a flower horn... or a shark or maybe a rhinoceros. She looked up to the wall clock and saw it was just five minutes past seven and consultation time will be available at eight am. She walked to Kurenai's desk, located near the window and Asuma-sensei's desk. She looked at her teacher's consultation schedule that was pinned up on the cork board and wrote the vacant hours on her hand.

"Consultation time is at eight young lady. Do you need Yuhi-sensei for something?"

She turned around to see a tall and pale man with his long black hair tied into a low ponytail by the nape of his neck. He has the similar features of a snake, his bangs covering some of his left eye. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes but apart from that, he looked every bit of a quiet person. In his hand was a pot that encased a small light red flower in it. He was wearing an administration's uniform and a jolt of nostalgia hit her, she had seen this man before. It was when she was giving her application form to Shizune-san when this man came out of Tsunade's office with a solemn look, along with another man with white hair and a wart on his face. She also saw him at the assembly though he was more on the back with other people who were sent by the administration.

She gulped, not knowing what to say before she bowed to show respect and held out her ID; "Yes sir, my name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a student in her class and I was wondering if she is already punched in." The man shook his head and placed the pot on his desk. She peeked on the name plaque and read 'Orochimaru'. Just plain Orochimaru. "The only ones present here are the headmistress, her assistant and, if, I'm not mistaken, Gai-san whom you can find at the track field." Her face notably fell and muttered an "I see…" She composed herself and bowed again before leaving, "Thank you for the assistance Orochimaru-sensei" she said and closed the door behind her.

Orochimaru stared at the ground she was standing on before a small white snake slithered from the sleeve of his robe, "It seems that girl is a double-edged sword" it hissed to his master. "It would seem so," Orochimaru agreed, "I think Tsunade should be informed of this."

The snake flicked its forked tongue as Orochimaru walked to the door, "Should the frog hermit be informed as well?"

"I shall tell them right away. After all" he paused for a second before a small sincere appreciative grin lifted his dry lips, "I owe them my life."

* * *

><p>Kinshu – Taken from the sentence: Shugo no Kinkou which roughly translated as "Guardian of Balance" Which results as taking the first syllables of the two words: <strong>Kin<strong>kou + **Shu**go= Kinshu

Koukuro – Almost the same as Kinshu. Kou means light or dawn while Kuro is black or darkness.

A/N: OMG, I felt a chill in my spine as I told my cousin (aka morbidsweetie13) that I'm gonna write Orochimaru as a good guy. What have I done? But please before you can throw those tomatoes at me… throw them to Sasuke first, he loves 'em! But srsly, next chapter will uncover why he's like that and more surprises to come! Truthfully I rewrote this chapter for about three times before I was satisfied with the output. So, is this so far getting better or too boring?

Oh and minor spoiler, there will be a battle scene and I might post what Kinshu looks like after Sakura's crystal matures.

In a more serious side: Guys, in the Philippines where I live, the typhoon 'Sendong' has killed hundreds of people and living thousands homeless. Help me pray for the grieving families in hopes that they can rebuild their lives, especially in this season of giving.

**Fellow Filipinos**: Magtulungan tayong lahat para sa ating mga kapatid. B_ayanihan_ is the Filipino way of life.

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Flames? No please!

Good night and hope to hear from you soon!


	10. Russian Roulette

A/N: Thank you for the support you've given via prayers. Thank you for reviewing the chapters, I hope you'll give comments or suggestions about my writing, it would really help. Yes, I made Orochimaru OOC but I liked the outcome. Thank you for the following reviewers:

**ChicFreakSistaFierce** (Thank you, good thing someone likes the idea), **RisiGurlRox** (Thanks, I was even shocked myself actually), **SasuSakuKawaii** (Thank you and I really wish too. They had a rough year and I wish next year will be a good year for them),** NorthernLights25** (Thanks), (Fluff will be here and there, too much sweetness can cause tooth decays :) Yeah, everyone was pretty shocked with the whole Orochimaru was in the good lide), **EmiliaKyuchi **(Thanks I will post more about him in future chapters), **TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan** (Yeah, were far from where the typhoon had hit but still, it's really depressing to see thousands of people homeless and hundreds dying when it was the season everyone was supposed to be happy), **SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm** (Thank you. Have a Happy New Year), **DarkEcho15** (Nope, he's not Yagura. Nice guess though. It's good to know that you've enjoyed it), ToraHimeSama (Nope not yet. And Sasuke might see it like a sleepover xD), **moonfairy014** (Yeah, plus we're naturally generous and family-oriented people so I'm sure the victims will be given enough provisions), **blue-pink cherryblossoms** (Oh my gosh, that's a sweet comment! Yeah, it's not my style to create weak lead female characters I dunno why Kishimoto did but oh well. Have a good time reading!), **RANDOMNINJA2398** (No it's alright, I have a lot of friends from my school who are also like that but they try really hard to have the correct accent. We're safe from harm and wish every Filipinos the same).

Thanks for the one who commented on Kinshu's picture /**favdotme/d4ju1dj**/ (Just replace the word '**dot**' with a period), who knew you imagined the same thing?

Kinshu's drawing is in my profile, don't forget to leave a comment if you want =]

Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update!

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

**-X-orcist-**

**-.-**

Recap:

_Orochimaru stared at the ground she was standing on before a small white snake slithered from the sleeve of his robe, "It seems that girl is a double-edged sword" it hissed to his master. "It would seem so," Orochimaru agreed, "I think Tsunade should be informed of this."_

_The snake flicked its forked tongue as Orochimaru walked to the door, "Should the frog hermit be informed as well?"_

_"I shall tell them right away. After all" he paused for a second before a small sincere appreciative grin lifted his dry lips, "I owe them my life."_

_-**X**-_

_Drip..._

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

A thin line of blood trailed slowly from a stone table, it trickled off the surface and down to an equally bloody floor. The only sound that can be heard other than the rumble of thunder that was announcing an oncoming storm was a weak cry from a girl.

A girl that was lying across the room filled with mangled dead bodies and some have started to decay. The rotting smell hung in the air and she could swear that she saw maggots feasting on the face of her friend. She knew it... she knew that this would happen. Oh, if only they'd listened to her.

Her face was disfigured beyond recognition. There was cut across from the left side of her temple to the right side of her chin and a good portion of her bottom lip looked as if someone cut it off. Short hair matted with not just her blood but with others'. Her fellow victims. Her breathing was labored, as if there was a ton of lead crushing her chest. The left elbow was broken and so were both of her legs and her left foot was almost torn from the socket as her skin looked like it was ripped off while muscles and bone were exposed for the world to see.

"He-help... please..."

A shadowed figure with the outline of a slender person wearing a long dress walked towards the girl. Her face hidden among the shadows except for her lips that formed a demented smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hmm? You're still alive? Tee-hee, you're like a little cockroach. Well, ojou-chibi, let's see if you can handle more~!"

With a snap of her fingers, the poor girl cried out; voice already hoarse from earlier screams, as she felt her stomach and intestines knotted around each other like a tangible hand reached into her and twisted her internal organs together. Blood flooded from her mouth and nose, eyes almost bugged out from their sockets while the shadowed girl giggled madly and pirouetted around the tortured girl. Her hands swaying on her side along with her movements, like a child during a rainy day, she stomped all over the puddle of blood, making more puddles as she continued her morbidly manic dance.

She opened her mouth and started to sing in a haunting tune that can be compared to a ghostly tormented wail;

_"Can you hear me? Can you hear me?  
>Heed my desperate plea~<br>Close all lights and don't make a peep  
>Will you listen to my sad story?"<em>

That haunting song was the last thing the girl heard before she felt two invisible hands wrap themselves around her throat, cutting off her supply of oxygen. No matter how much she struggled or screamed, she didn't manage to escape... like the others. She took her last breath, staring at the ceiling with eyes that will never see another day again.

The shadowed girl pouted as she leaned down to the now dead body and sighed heavily, "I thought she would last longer at least." She sat next to the body and plunged her bare hand to the midsection of the body. As she hummed a cheerful tone, she felt around the various organs and smiled when she felt what she was looking for.

A small orange globe appeared from the girl's chest and tried to escape; only to be captured with a small bottle that was covered with different writings.

"Even your soul is persistent. Tsk tsk; such a naughty kiddie~"

"It's seemed I'm too late..."

A grave voice said behind her.

She looked behind her to see a man with long spiky hair standing near the table with a large scroll tied behind his back. The girl grinned innocently and curtsied with the bottle in her arm, "Well well, I've never had an intended visitor at this hour. To what do I owe the pleasure, Banisher?" she spat the last word with great distaste. The said man scowled at her and placed a hand in his coat pocket and retrieved a small red scroll, "It seems you've taken your fill of human souls, Meso- chan"

Meso-meso smiled widely, a flash of lightning flooded the room within a short time. At the first glance, she looked like a young girl with aristocratic clothes with a light violet petticoat that was pinned on her deep purple dress. But her innocent look was smudged by the sight of blood that splattered on her dress and her eyes reflected that of a very sadistic soul that's covered with misery and dread. Her black hair flowed into wavy curls onto the back of her ankles, a small pink bow held her bangs together. An image of an angel with the essence of the devil.

"Fufufu, you soul wavers have too much in your plate. Why not let this poor yokai go?" she asked as she floated a couple of inches off the ground and glided to a nearby sofa with the bottle securely in her arms. The man frowned at her attitude and sent a look of sadness towards the multiple bodies of her victims, "You're in violation of the rules Meso-chan. The Administration permitted you to stay in this mansion as long as you don't take human souls. You clearly stepped off the l-"

Meso-meso held out a hand to interrupt, "I _am_ allowed to take human souls from those who had wandered in my territory. If I don't consume any soul, my form will disappear and it would be too much of a nuisance to explain to your superiors why your only source of information in the *Realm of the Shadows would just vanish now... wouldn't it?" she challenged, knowing the man before her had his hands tied. "Oh come now Jiraiya, we've been in this cat and mouse game for far too long for my liking. *_Sigh_* I wish they had sent Orochimaru-kun instead, he's a real treat to have a conversation with."

"Stay away from him" Jiraiya warned, "Because of souls like you, people like him were corrupted to their core, we just managed to save him. Darkness that high leveled Minuses like you covered their souls and began to act like Minuses themselves." He pointed on the numerous cabinets filled with jars in various shapes and sizes. Encased in those glasses are the assorted souls Meso-meso had collected over the past month. Small bright colored to the deepest dark colors that filled the container with malicious energy; Jiraiya glared at the particular jar she was holding.

"The souls you've been taking are from children."

Yet another giggle erupted from her mouth and brought the bottle up to her eye level, "Human children souls are so much yummier than the adults. While most Minuses desire negative soul energy, I myself love the purity within their spirit. So pure and untainted" she purred, earning a disgusted look from the old Banisher. He threw the red scroll from his left hand across the table and spread it across a clean table. The wax seal broke with a flash of light, earning an angry squeak from the Minus and bathed the room with light momentarily.

Meso-meso looked over the scroll and frowned at what she read, "_'Recently there had been reports of increasing attacks of rogues not just in the city of Konohagakure but all over the world. As of now, it had been deduced that in every passing day, three attacks occurs. All soul weavers are to report suspicious people who were acting strange or secretive and notify the Administration if there are any undiscovered weavers.'_Huh, so why do I have to be reported about this? It's not as if I'm concerned with this event." Jiraiya's face looked grim as his eyes trailed slowly to the captured souls, "You're the only known contractor of Minuses and Rogues Meso-chan. Consider this a warning for future purposes, make sure you have nothing to do with the attacks. Because if we ever find just even a shred of evidence that links you to this case; you have an instant one-way ticket for exorcism."

She scoffed and placed a finger on the side of her cheek, "Like I would even make a deal with a rogue; the last living human that I made a deal with is… well, we know who but it seemed my deal had backfired. Well, you have delivered your note, young messenger," she said sarcastically, "You are free to leave my mansion this instant." She made a shooing motion with her hand only to find Jiraiya collecting jars in his arms. She gasped as he untied the large scroll from his back and laid it open on the ground. It absorbed the all the blood with numerous writings appearing on the sides of the scroll. A rough drawing of a pentagram soon appeared on the middle and a beam of light appeared from it, extending through the roof.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screeched at him as he opened the jars that contained the pure souls one by one, popping the spirits into the passage way. As the souls entered, numerous faces of people, mainly children appeared with the expression of peace in them. She made a grab for the other unopened containers only to be thrown back by Jiraiya's opened fist. Her blunt fingernails grew long and sharp and lunged at him only to stop at mid-attack when he took out his main weapon. It was a multicolored scroll that was used for banishing souls via exorcism. She took a step backward and eyed the scroll warily, "You wouldn't dare!"

Jiraiya's eyes flashed and opened the scroll slightly, causing her to flinch and take a defensive stance, "I am not like the Administration Meso-chan. I won't stand by idly while you wreck havoc and murder just because of some information you posses. I will confiscate all the souls you took and if you help me do it and owe those poor spirits a proper apology, I might let this little episode slip." Her teeth gritted along with her elongated canines as she was cornered with a deal. Her existence was even made by rules so she no choice but to accept it.

"Fine."

Jiraiya can't even make a small smile that he usually does after getting what he wanted. Seeing these poor fools who wandered into her mansion was really not worth celebrating. Her mansion was intended to be placed right here, in the heart of the Midori forest which is filled with tall scary looking trees and thickets full of thorns and brambles. The forest, for civilians was a famous spot for taking courage tests, especially for teenagers. But no one have ever thought that someone would actually come in the house that was covered with poison ivy and all sorts of creepy crawlies that popped from every crack on the walls and ceilings. Especially with the eerie aura that reeked with a dangerous and evil presence.

He eyed at the jar with the orange soul that was still in Meso-meso's possession. She followed his gaze and hugged the shimmering pot, "Come on; let me keep this one at least!" she cried but he opened a hand towards her that meant that she was to release it too. She bit down hard on her bottom lip as she tried to stop a pout. Being careful as he walked near her, she tossed the bottle callously to his hands and glided to the sofa only to be stopped by him, "And your apology?" She looked back at him, all her child-like innocent pretense gone with a shuddering expression made its way to her face, "You're pushing your luck Banisher. Push it any further and your soul might be the one in my menu."

He took a deep breath and crossed his arms, "You know that you can't kill because you want to-"

"I kill because I can" she interrupted with a sneer.

"But" he grounded, "but you still have to control your instincts. A couple of Minuses had already reformed and made their way into just a neutral earthbound spirit. Why not make that as your goal?"

Meso-meso was silent for a while before throwing her head back with a laugh, "And make myself a prey to my fellow fiends? Jiraiya, your concern, as much as it is unwanted, it is also not needed. I may be bound to a contract with the Administration but I **AM** still a high-leveled Minus with authority above those common shadow Minuses. If I'm going to be harmed... well, things will just get messier than what it was here before" with a parting wave, she slowly ascended up towards the second floor with her body going through it effortlessly.

Jiraiya sighed loudly and opened the last container; the orange sphere didn't rush into the light like the others. Instead, she stayed suspended in one spot, making him stare. He cleared his throat and gave the spirit a little push, "Ahem, you better hurry up little one. Or else Meso-chan might grab you after I leave." The spirit didn't seem to be listening as it floated above her mortal body.

Her 'eyes' grew teary and a small quivering voice came from her, "Mister, can't I go back 'nymore?" Jiraiya gave her a sad face and slowly shook his head, "Your body had already suffered too much injury. Your throat was crushed, lungs might be punctured and bones have been broken beyond repair. Even if you've gathered enough energy; your body has already stopped functioning." A lingering wail erupted from the sphere and encircled her body one last time before she stopped mid-level to Jiraiya's face.

A reflection of a young girl's face was seen from the orb. A girl, maybe ten or eleven with strawberry-blond hair and large glasses that framed innocence was seen. In her eyes was grief and sadness but strangely enough, there was a glimpse of happiness in them. "Maybe... I should go now too..." she whispered. He nodded and escorted her back to the pathway.

She hesitated and looked at the living on her side, "What is going to happen to me mister?" He was silent, for a minute or two before answering her question; "Honestly, I don't know. No one really knows what happens to a person's soul after they had crossed over." Jiraiya looked back at the sphere with a small smile on his face, "But from what I hear, it's some place that's like a Nirvana, filled with happiness and comfort. No more worries, no more fears that you might have experienced while living."

"That is so poetic, you should be a writer!"

"Hehehe, maybe"

She smiled and looked towards the ceiling, where the light thrusted through the concrete, "I might even see mama there too. And maybe Shion-chan and Hotaru-kun!" With that, she sped into the light and her full figure emerged. She smiled at Jiraiya, "What is your name mister?"

"Jiraiya"

"Thank you, Jiraiya-jii. My name is Nagisa, Shizukawa Nagisa"

And with that, she was gone.

Silence surrounded once again. Picking up his scroll and placing it properly on his back, he suddenly groaned as he felt a joint pop on his back, "Haa, these old bones are not as strong as they used to be. Maybe I'll stop by in a town for some sake and maybe a little midnight entertainment..." he muttered to himself. And maybe, he might pass by a local shrine and offer a prayer for Shizukawa Nagisa and her fellow souls.

Meso-meso looked behind a dust covered window and let out a small moan that echoed through the whole mansion. She held out her left hand and saw it fading slowly; she noticed a movement in a small box in the corner of her eye. Knowing what it was by experience, she dramatically placed a hand on her forehead and glided towards the box, "Ah, why am I reduced to this; from eating such delicious delicacy to consuming a disgusting vermin within a few minutes." She placed her hand in the box and held a large brown rat by its tail, "I don't want this but... do I have any preference in this situation?" Only her shadow was visible from outside the window and within a few moments, blood was smeared on the dusty glass.

**-.-.-.-.-.-X-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ha!"

"Fantastic kick, now try to link your wavelength with your moves rather than blasting it around like a trigger happy rouge."

"What do you think I've been trying to do Kaka-sensei? It's kinda hard to keep my wavelength from going berserk and make the energy flow through it at the same time!" Naruto grunted as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he was breathing deeply; from the training and the unnatural heat wave that had hit within the day. His orange sweater was thrown carelessly into a heap under the shade of the tree.

On the other side of their training grounds, Sasuke focused his wavelength flow. He breathed in deeply and let his spiritual energy flow into his eyes, and opened his eyes. His onyx eyes bled into red with the markings spinning steadily as he focused on the souls of Kakashi and Naruto. His breathed slowly and let his wavelength run into his dagger that Kakashi gave him. "_Vocare_" he muttered. A symbol of a summoning symbol appeared near the hilt of the dagger and he stabbed it on the nearby tree.

The dagger glowed and markings spread through the tree and a small vortex appeared. A large gust of wind blew from the vortex and he pronounced the word 'summon'. Within seconds, a blue sphere sped out of the vortex and in front of him. He stared at the soul before it cautiously floated near him. Then... it barked.

"What the-"

A pair of floppy dog ears popped on the blue spirit and so was a pair of large eyes and whiskers. "I summoned a dog?" he asked himself. "And what a cute dog it is" the voice behind him said, colored with amusement.

"I thought you will teach me on how to summon an elemental spirit, is the spell you taught me right?" Sasuke asked. He knew he wouldn't mess up a simple summoning spell, he had practiced it a couple of times with the Shikigamis around the Uchiha compound. Kakashi just grinned and patted the blue spirit that was panting despite being a ghost.

"It is better to get back in the basics than forwarding at a higher level without common knowledge, don't you agree?" The younger Banisher just ignored him and turned to the vortex. This time, he uttered a spell that long since he had mastered. The tree began to shake from its roots to very tip of the highest leaf; he dug the blade deep into the tree and whispered the word "Purge." A small cry erupted from the branches and a dark shadow shot to the ground. It was small, no bigger than a pea pod and it had no solid form.

Kakashi looked down at the squirming shadow and placed a thoughtful hand on his chin, "Excellent Minus tracking Sasuke." He just replied with an "Hn," and glared at the shadowed figure that tried to bite his shoes with its teeth. Even if its form is not stable, it has very solid sharp teeth. Sasuke reached down on his shoe and flicked it off his shoe, which it was gnawing like a beaver on wood. The blue dog spirit that was sitting on Kakashi's shoulder suddenly bounded from where he was staying and chased after the miniature Minus that crash landed on a rock. The blue spirit sniffed at it and recoiled when the Minus bared its claws and took a swipe at it. Kakashi walked towards the Minus while talking to his student, "Sasuke, get my soul canister in my bag if you will." After getting no answer, he looked around and saw that Sasuke had already left, "That young man needs to know that patience is virtue," he sighed.

Sasuke walked pass Naruto who was still throwing punches and kicks on a sack dummy, "Hey teme, where are you going?" the blond asked as he left his foot on a mid-kick. Sasuke continued walking and just answered with "School." Naruto squinted his eyes as he stared at the sky that was dominated by the harsh glare of sunlight. No doubt it was time for their Soul Perception class. "Kaka-sensei! Am I excused from your class?" he yelled out eagerly.

"Nope, not as long as I'm here, I'm gonna make sure you'll also be there on time!"

"Aw damn!"

**-X-**

The hallway was still the same as yesterday, no doubt because it's only the second day. Sasuke came from their dorm to change and went ahead to their classroom, again ignoring the stares and giggles of infatuated girls and the murmurs of people who were looking at the insignia at his back with interest. "Tch, nosy people" he whispered. "Who're the nosy people?" a feminine voice asked. He suddenly saw the flash of pink on his vision.

Sakura had her red sweater vest on her arm and her bag on the other. "Nothing" he answered. "Hmmm," she hummed, "By your expression, I would say, oh, about almost everyone in the student body?" He can't help bit smirk a little in her comment, "By that statement, aren't you also counted as part of the nosy crowd?"

She opened her mouth and realized he was right, "Ye- but... well-" she decided to change the subject, "So uh, how did the training go?" He sighed and didn't say anything for a while before saying, "Unproductive. I expected to learn more advanced techniques when all I got was a lesson only fitting in a kindergartner's level."

Sakura nodded slowly and turned her gaze to the ground, "Well at least you guys had some training. The only thing I can get close to exorcising is my term paper," she groaned. They were a couple of steps away from the door when Orochimaru came out of a room with the headmistress; they both looked distressed and they suddenly stopped talking when they notices the two students coming their way. "Good morning, Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sensei" she automatically greeted and bowed while Sasuke just gave them a passing nod.

Tsunade cleared her throat and returned the slight nod, "Haruno, Uchiha. Better hurry up to your next class or I'll see you again, in my office."

Sakura picked up her pace while Sasuke remained calm as before. "Ne, you should at least show some respect or Tsunade-sama might put you in detention." Even with her warning, he looked at the two retreating faculty members and just gave a detached, "Aa."

Tsunade's ear twitched at the drawl that made her scowl. Orochimaru quietly chuckled at her face that scrunched into another angry expression, "You should stop with that kind of face Tsunade. It might cause you more wrinkles."

"Hmph, from the sound of that statement, I think you've hung around with Jiraiya too much."

Orochimaru just shook his head and dropped his voice lower, "I'm concerned about the attacks Tsunade. The Administration won't tell me anything and what's more, the number of victims is increasing. The rogues have formed an organization and I fear that they're trying to gather enough allies and within a short time, reports of weavers under the Administration have been missing. What will we do about the students?" Tsunade gave a thoughtful look before tucking a stray lock of sandy blond hair behind her ear, "What we've been taught ever since we have trained under Sarutobi-sensei Orochimaru, we protect them. After the Great war against *that person, the numbers of available weavers to protect Konoha had declined. Whether or not the Administration would provide backup for our squadron... we would not lose heart."

"Ah, spoken like a true headmistress herself!"

They turned around and saw Jiraiya standing behind them with a couple of folders on hand. "Where have you been?" Tsunade asked, "We need to have a talk at the office. Now." Jiraiya snorted and walked towards them and handed the red scroll to her, "Whose office? Yours, mine or Orochimaru's?" This time, it was Tsunade who made the ungraceful sound, "Your idea of an office is a cabaret club, and Orochimaru's 'office' is in the staff room, it would be more than obvious that it will be in my _private_ office that has a beautiful lacquer sake cabinet." Both men rolled their eyes as Tsunade walked in front of them with her hands on her hips with the scroll in her pocket.

"Does she really need to rub that in?" Orochimaru whispered. Jiraiya just shrugged his shoulders, "We've been together for forty-six years. You should have got that by now. By the way," he turned to his friend seriously, "Meso-chan said she has no part with the attacks but I think she's hiding something." Orochimaru nodded and continued walking to Tsunade's office. Shizune stood up from her desk and bowed at them as they entered. "Shizune, no one is to disturb us unless it is absolutely necessary."

Shizune heard the urgency and strictness in her voice and nodded dutifully, "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

The headmistress closed the blinds of the window and checked the security cameras. Orochimaru and Jiraiya however, walked towards the walls and began to place an incantation to it. Looking at Tsunade's face, "The walls can hear and see" Jiraiya said, with Orochimaru backing up his statement. She proceeded to open the scroll only to find the wax seal has already been removed. She glared at Jiraiya who scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "What is the meaning of this Jiraiya?" she snarled, "Will you mean to tell us that you've open this confidential letter from the Administration without my consent?" He held out his hands in defense and took a couple of steps back as she leaned forward with her outstretched hands that means to strangle him, "Do I really need your consent? As far as I know, I'm also the Administration."

Tsunade bit back a growl and pointed at the name of the recipient; sure enough it was addressed to- "Senji Tsunade, Headmistress of Konohagakure Academy for Soul Weavers" Jiraiya looked dumbfounded the scroll before dodging an empty sake bottle, "Hey, you can hurt somebody with that!" Orochimaru decided to break up the fight, as always and bring back the real issue, "What does the notice say Tsunade?" Her eyes quickly scanned the note and a small sound came out of her lipstick coated lips, "The attacks have increase to 3:1, and rogues are more active than they have ever been. This is bad."

She sat on her chair whilst staring at the piece of parchment as Jiraiya walked behind her and peeked through the blinds; "What should we do now?" Orochimaru asked quietly, "We haven't been given any news and the only attack that was reported in Konoha was two days ago. Not to mention the academy was only opened again just recently, it would be impossible to just let the students go without an authorization from the Administration."

Tsunade looked up and massaged her temples before an idea struck in her mind and she went back to being in her 'leader-mode', "Firstly, order every staff, every instructor to patrol the perimeter, be it in the academy or in their students' dorms. It won't be long before a rogue or Minus alike would set their sights on the children. Second, all staff members are to report to me after- Is someone writing this down?" The two men looked at each other and surely enough, Orochimaru grabbed the fountain pen at the table and began to write down what she had been saying, "Third and most important, keep each other safe."

Orochimaru sighed and returned the pen back to its place, "We really need to keep an eye out on Kakashi's team Tsunade." Tsunade nodded while Jiraiya looked confused, "Kakashi has a team? I never thought someone has him for an instructor." Tsunade nodded and held out three fingers, "Make it three. Two Banishers and an Exorcist who can also heal without having a Cleric bloodline." Jiraiya looked at the woman's face and knew what it was, "And you want to know how she got that don't you?" Tsunade's smile faltered a bit when she heard his tone, "You make it sound like I will try to dissect her in her sleep."

"You? No, I would expect that from Orochimaru"

"I resent that statement" Orochimaru muttered, making Jiraiya respond an apology.

Tsunade sighed and drew open the blinds suddenly, earning a groan from Jiraiya and Orochimaru who shielded their eyes from the sudden intrusion of sunshine. She opened the window and a faint rush of wind entered her office through the window, "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" she roared with the upper part of her body was out of the window and her fist clench as if she's knocking on the door. There was a loud voice that answered back, "It's not my fault! Teme was the one who kicked it!"

"Don't put the blame on me baka! You're the one pushed the Minus out of the jar with your foot!"

"Guys, stop it!"

"Their youthful fire is burning with determination!"

"I think it's called pig-headedness."

"What did you say white eyes?"

Jiraiya picked up the tiny Minus who was yelling incoherently before it gave him a very rude gesture that the old Banisher had his hand on his scroll when there was a knock on the door and Kakashi's head suddenly popped in, "Hehehe, my bad Tsunade-sama. It seems my students had gone a little bit overboard with our lesson." He opened his visible eye and saw that she was not alone. Jiraiya gave him back the struggling Minus before it was back again in its canister with the headmistress glaring at him in a way that would make a weaker man cower.

"Kakashi, if I ever catch any students in your class playing around with a Minus, it's your soul that I will place in the container, understood?"

The instructor nodded and closed the door with the click; returning her gaze back to her companions, "We'll talk about this later, I have a meeting with the board of the school. Kami-sama knows Danzo will do just anything to throw me out of the position." Orochimaru gripped his chin thoughtfully, "But Danzo has already had the majority of the board eating at his hands. I have no idea why he would get rid of you."

"Because as long as Tsunade's around, he can't turn the academy into a military base." Jiraiya explained, "The school was deliberately built on a high spiritual ground so that students can harness their energy without any difficulty. Danzo's been on that case ever since old man Sarutobi became headmaster." They stood there in silence before the scratchy sound of the intercom was heard, "Tsunade-sama, the board is here." She sighed and looked at the two, "Well, let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>"What the?"<p>

Kakashi returned to the grounds to see Sakura and Ino in the middle of a fight. Sakura tugged hard at Ino's long hair while Ino was clenching her hand on Sakura's with the same force. Naruto tried to intervene with Sakura yelling at him to not step in. Ino's team mates looked less concerned and watched them at a safe distance. "Kakashi-sensei!" Tenten ran to him with a worried look on her face, "They won't stop! They won't listen to us-" Kakashi walked towards them and held them firmly on their shoulders, prompting them to stop their attack,

"Can anyone care to explain what happened?" he asked.

Everyone turned to Sasuke…

* * *

><p>*Meso-meso: This concept came from a random manga. I forgot the name but I post it next chapter if I find it again. Meso is a sound when someone is crying. Meso-meso is more like a rumored ghost story that was a less popular version of Bloody Mary but the girl will come out if you break the rules like, "If Meso talks to you, don't reply or even try to know her identity" or "If she asks a question, don't answer"<p>

*Realm of the Shadows is the place where Minuses are Banished or exorcised.

A/N: Alright, there was slim to none SasuSaku but I will make up to it next time, hope you've liked it.

**Help pray for the Philippines. Have a Happy New Year everybody, love you all!**

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. If you give me Flames or rude comments/messages, Meso-Meso will pay a visit to you...


	11. Blank Point

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

**-X-orcist-**

**-.-**

"What happened Sasuke?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Sasuke replied, "There are plenty of other people who saw the fight, if you can call it that-"

"You're the one who started this!" Naruto shouted and pointed his finger at the Uchiha's face, "If you just let the blond girl flap her gums than compare her to Sakura-chan, then she wouldn't have to be in this mess!"

"Shut up Naruto! I can handle my own fight so butt out!"

"Enough!" Kakashi raised his voice and turned to the other class and picked a person who was in the neutral zone; "Hinata, tell me what happened here."

The small girl blushed heavily as all eyes looked at her. She swallowed hard twiddled her thumbs as she began to recount the previous event, "A-ano, it all started when Kakashi-sensei went back in the building to get the Minus when..."

_**Flashback**_

Kakashi sighed as he walked back to the building and looked back at them, "Just stay there until I get back. I'll return within a few minutes so no one can kill each other!" he joked. Sakura mentally cursed as she felt the glare of the sun directly at her face. She spotted her team mates made a retreat towards the shade of the lone large tree. "Hey, tell your dog to stop sniffing me!" Naruto shouted as Akamaru sniffed his shoulder with keen interest. Kiba looked at the blond to his dog then just shrugged and leaned on the tree, "So? Dogs like to know what kind of animal you are. It's like saying you're not human or normal"

Naruto stood up and crossed his arms, "'Course I'm not normal dog breath. I'm a badass Banisher, compared to you; I'm as freaking amazing as God!"

Several sounds of groans and muttered indignations were heard around the shade that made the Uzumaki frown and curled his hands into fists, "What? You think I can't be an amazing soul weaver? I can take all of you on!"

"I suggest you shut up. The heat is already tiring; we don't need you to torture us with your useless ramblings." The male Hyuuga grunted as he leaned on the tree with his eyes closed. Naruto growled and made to advance to the exorcist only to be held back by Lee. "Sorry Naruto-kun but this is neither the place nor the time for battle" he said but Naruto didn't bother to listen and instead turned to him, "Anyplace and time can turn into a battlefield bushy brows! And... aren't you getting hot in that?" he asked as he stared on the thick spandex with the green jacket.

The bowl-haired boy studied himself and gripped his chin, "Hmmmmm it might be a bit warm-"

'He's only feeling it now?' Naruto thought to himself incredulously.

"But a true warrior can overcome trials with anything he wears! I'm sure Gai-sensei would be proud!"

Sasuke just watched as Naruto continue to question Lee's sanity before he heard groans beside him. Sakura leaned down on her text book and bit the tip of her pen with a frustrated look on her face like she was trying to concentrate. He ignored her for a couple of minutes but amidst of the quiet groans and soft remarks like "... no, not that..." and "... too impossible for this..." he finally had enough;

"Why are you so noisy?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked up absent-mindedly with her pen hanging from her lips. She took it off of her mouth and tapped it to her book, "I'm trying to answer these questions Kurenai-sensei gave us but I can't think of the appropriate answers to any of them!"

Sasuke thought it was something serious and just chose to shrug it off and said, "Good luck with that" unhelpfully. She sent him a sour look before returning her attention to her book-

_'If you gave out too much of your wavelength to attack, you may be prone to losing control but if it's too weak, your attacks will be useless. It's common sense to use the right amount and force but how will an exorcist know if their wavelength is also in sync with their weapons if they didn't use an incantation?'_

"Argh, this is torture!" she moaned and scratched out a couple of sentences she had written on her paper, "If I base this on what was in the book, then it would look as if I just copied it. Maybe if the exorcist will measure his or her wavelength with the way his weapon reacts then he could... but what if the weapon is not accurate or if the weaver can't manipulate his wavelength with the weapon? No no no!"

Sasuke stared at her like she had grown two heads. The girl intrigued him with a whirlwind of emotions she displayed every second. She can be as soft and smooth as velvet and the next second; she's as hard as steel and tough as sandpaper. Her green eyes were sometimes a myriad of unspoken feelings made him suddenly think of a difficult puzzle he wanted to solve; after all, he hated not knowing things. She might even be a good companion if she could stay quiet for more than ten minutes,

"Damn it!"

… Or maybe not.

She crumpled another paper and started with the new pad when a shadow of a person blocked out the sunlight. Sakura looked up to see it was Ino who was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips, "Hey forehead, move over!"

Sakura decided that it was simply too hot and too tiring to even answer her with a witty retort so she just stayed on her spot and pretended that the other girl is just a small buzz in the ear. Ino obviously didn't appreciate Sakura's reaction and instead slipped a foot between Sakura and Sasuke which made the former emit a sound like a puppy's growl on her throat and an annoyed look from Sasuke.

"Hey, I don't know what your problem is but I'm not in the mood to kick your ass right now!" she hissed, the thought of slicing the offending foot on her side tempted her but it would obviously lead into expulsion... or maybe lifetime imprisonment. Ino scoffed and turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun wouldn't you rather sit next to a hot and strong cleric like me than this plain tomboy?"

"I'd rather be a tomboy than a bratty priss" the pink-haired teen whispered but it was loud enough for the other girl to hear it.

Her blue eyes narrowed and twitched haphazardly and placed her crossed arms under her chest, "Whatever freak. You're just lucky that you got teamed up with an Uchiha and they're always in the top weaver status. Besides, everyone knows Sasuke-kun's nii-chan is a powerful soul reaper as well. Compared to your teammates, you're deadweight!"

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously and gritted her teeth. She mentally counted to thirty and then back towards one before she looked up again with a glare that can melt an entire valley of ice. Sasuke, with the heat of the sun, shortened his patience even more and he reached his boiling point; comparing him to Itachi. He stood up and glared Ino down, which made her stare with a frightened expression back at him, "Sasuke-kun?"

Now everyone in the class turned their full attention to the three of them. Sasuke ignored the dozen eyes that bore at them and placed a smug and cold front, "At least Sakura learned when to keep her mouth shut. Listen girl; don't ever talk about Itachi or about him as being my brother. I suggest you leave me and my team mate alone." He turned his heel and made his way towards the building.

The blond girl gaped at his statement and turned to the equally stunned Sakura who had her mouth open and her eyes trailed after Sasuke who resumed his brooding in the courtyard despite the sun. She didn't want anymore drama so she tried to slip pass Ino but she found herself being blocked by the said cleric, "What is so damn special about you?" she asked, more to herself than Sakura. Green eyes glazed with annoyance for a moment before she shrugged her grip from her arm; "Maybe if you stop acting like a spoilt little brat he might know you exist." Ino's grasp slackened and she thought the storm had already passed. But she was dead wrong;

"Ino don't-"

"Shut up Chouji! This is between me and that candy hair colored bitch!"

She stiffened her posture as she felt the anger from the girl radiate but she doesn't really care at the moment; "Whatever slutty pig." She continued her way towards the courtyard and flipped her hair for good measure. She knew this would piss her to no end but it was too good to pass up. The last thing she heard was the twin bun-haired girl yelling, "No don't-" before she felt her hair being pulled harshly back. She turned around and placed a well-aimed punch on the girl's stomach. 'You should be thankful I haven't synced my wavelength in there yet' she thought bitterly as Ino yelled in pain. She turned back again just to be tackled to the ground.

"You're insane!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped and ran towards them to help her only to have Ino thrown to him with Sakura's foot up high that indicated she had kicked her on the midsection. Hard.

She heard several people talking and shouting around them;

"Shikamaru, d'you think we should stop 'em?"

"_*yawn*_Let Ino deal with this on her own. It'll be more troublesome if she lets out her anger on us."

" Cat fight!" _was that Kiba_? She thought in the back of her mind.

Ino growled like an enraged cat and attacked Sakura once again but this time; she pulled on Sakura's hair and twisted it upwards. Sakura felt the sting of pain from the roots of her hair and managed to grab a hold onto Ino's loose bangs and pulled just as fiercely. The blond gritted her teeth and pressed her fingernails on Sakura's shoulder and dragged it downwards that made her yelp and elbowed her arm away from her now stinging arm. Not satisfied with the scratches, she then threw a few punches on her stomach and a rather nasty kick which she aimed at her thigh.

Sakura retaliated with a punch to her side and sent a violent jolt of spiritual energy towards Ino that several watchers gasped. "Hmph, if it's a weaver battle you want, I'm gonna dish it out!" Ino challenged with her wavelength furiously weaving across her body with a violent intent. Sakura shifted into a battle stance with her crystal's energy thrummed with her heartbeat. But before she can move, Ino had already side-stepped out of her vision and yanked her hair back. Sakura shot her arm around the blond's hair and twisted it around that both of them were face-to-face again.

Sure enough, the audience tried to break up the fight. Tenten's voice was the first to ring out;

"Stop this!"

"Hmph, how immature"

"We-we could get in trouble!"

The loudest she could definitely hear was Naruto who was split from encouraging her to kick Ino's ass and taking her off of Ino and calm her down. There was one voice she did not want to hear in the moment;

"What is going on here?"

_**Flashback ends**_

Kakashi exhaled deeply and shook his head, "I'm so disappointed in both of you." Sakura gaped at Kakashi and began to justify her actions, "If you haven't been listening clearly sensei, I was the victim here! I'm not the one who threw the first punch! Well, maybe I did punch her but I'm not the one who instigated the fight!" She wanted to add more things but the blank look made her silent and backed down.

"By what Hinata had told me, you have also provoked Yamanaka into a fight. You should have just walked away rather than rubbing salt to the wound. And you-" he turned to Ino, "I shall have a word with Asuma-sensei about your behavior. Your father might be working within the administration but it doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want. One more stunt like this from any of you guys in this class and you're off to the headmistress' office."

"Yes sir..."

"Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who also looked at him like he did to Sakura, "You do realize this is also partly your fault?"

"Ha! Told'ja!" Naruto quipped victoriously

"Quiet Naruto. I will overlook this incident for just this once but if this happens again; I will switch your souls with each other's body and let you kill yourselves. Alright?" The way he said it made a chill crawl to the base of their spine that even the innocent by standers also got spooked with his threat.

"Yes sir!"

His masked face suddenly broke into what seemed to be a smile and held out the canister, "Ok, so let's get back on track. Now, what is a shadow Minus' affinity?" He turned to Tenten who tapped her chin with an unsure tone, "Uh, most of them are dark, right?" Kakashi shook his head and held up his forefinger, "Nope, that's a common misconception" Tenten's face fell as Kakashi corrected her answer, "True, Minuses have the reputation of corrupting and stealing souls but not all have affinity to darkness. Minuses are the devolved state of a soul once the body has been expired or forcibly removed from it. Those that are purely dark-based are rare; these are the ones who were born from negative energy which were already present from the said body. You could say they were the ones who were 'rotten to the bone' There are different kinds of Minuses. This little guy, for example,"

He held up the jar with the Minus who protested and continued to try and smash the glass in vain. "Is a Shadow Minus. Shadow Minuses are specks of negative souls, they are not really threats like other Minuses but they cause mischief and sometimes diseases to anyone unlucky enough to disturb them." The tiny Minus glared at the surrounding students but when it laid its eyes on Sasuke; it blew a raspberry and flipped him off. Naruto guffawed loudly and pointed at the now pissed Uchiha.

Sakura flinched when the Minus then turned to her and showed of its rows of sharp teeth that were designed to pierce rather than shred. Kakashi jiggled the container for a bit and placed a small incantation with his finger. Within a few seconds, the Minus was out like a light. "Sleep incantation" he vocalized when he saw excited and interested eyes that stared at the snoring Minus, "Defensive and basic incantations will be taught by instructors while special abilities will be by your respected class categories."

Neji raised a hand, "If Shadow Minuses are the lowest, then what will be the highest level?" Everyone them turned to their teacher who hummed for a minute or two before returning the container back into his bag; "The highest ones that you're asking are the yokai (demons) and fallen" Naruto scrunched his face and crossed his arms behind his head, "Pfft, can something be scary if they're called 'fallen'? It's like they just tripped or something'" he scoffed.

"Do you think you can even finish that laugh if a fallen targets you?" Kakashi asked; his voice changed into a darker and cold tone that made everyone silent, "Many soul weavers who had decades worth of experience can't even come close to a fallen without having their souls taken. Fallens are Minuses who had achieved a solid form without any assistance of spirit companions like rogues. Along with demons, they can control thousands of shadow Minuses to their will and claim dozens of lives. They can come as a pandemic, a natural disaster or corruption of hearts that leads to wars; it is rare that a fallen will directly kill a civilian. You can laugh about what they're called only after you survive an encounter with one." Naruto shrunk back into the back of the line with Shino, Chouji and Hinata who gave him a sympathetic look.

Sakura, out of curiosity, "Sensei, have you ... seen a fallen?" she asked in a quiet voice. Kakashi turned around and said, "That's a story for another time. We wasted to much time chatting, we'll continue this tomorrow."

Everyone looked at each other with the exception of Sasuke who packed his bag and Sakura who stared at her instructor's retreating back. Naruto and Sasuke's receiver buzzed simultaneously as soon as Kakashi was gone from their sights. Naruto's face broke into a smile and punched the air with his regained energy, "Haha! I'm gonna meet my retainer today!"

"That's nice Naruto" Sakura automatically replied. Sasuke said nothing and made his way back to their dorm. She looked at the clock on top of the main building and remembered she had another class to attend. The earlier classes made her frown when Kurenai-sensei was on a leave and the substitute teacher was Gai-sensei, much to Lee's happiness and excitement, also leaving her questions unanswered. With an exasperated huff, she trudged to the building with her bag hanging on her shoulder, not optimistic about how her next class would treat her.

A snow white haired young man with shark-like teeth hissed as he chased a negative soul through the Midokimi forest. "Fucking bastard's too slippery!" he hissed as he jumped from one branch to another. The Minus sprinted with lightning speed as it tried to evade him through the thick vegetation. Suigetsu cursed again when a loose branch almost hit his face if he hadn't ducked a second earlier; "This soul should be worth this trouble!" he complained into a small mic that was pinned on the collar of his shirt.

"Just hurry your ass up and get it!" a female's scratchy voice replied.

He frowned and whispered, "Whore" under his breath but loud enough for the woman to hear and proceeded to cut down the overgrown branches with the huge sword he had fastened on his back. He hacked through the thick woods with ease and within moments he and his companion, an orange haired young man named 'Juugo' closed in on their target with their masked subordinates a few branches behind them.

A large cat-shaped Minus leapt on the branches and growled as it saw its pursuers shortened the distance between them. It decided to try and lose them one by one; it kept changing its course from left then right then right and then left again in hopes to confuse them. Suigetsu, however, had already figured out its plan and as soon as it crouched to jump on the branch of the fire tree on its left, he threw several knives with talismans tied on them and intercepted with the Minus' leap. The Minus howled loudly as it felt the knives stuck deep into its form. The talismans glowed simultaneously as the Minus hit a nearby tree with a large thud; it prompted the surrounding birds to flee for their lives. Suigetsu stopped near the fallen Minus while Juugo looked up and watched the retreating birds with a blank face.

"Man, you sure don't know when to give up!" he told the Minus who gave out a feral growl and tried to take a swipe at him only to find itself paralyzed by the talismans. "Sir," one of the masked men took a step front, "I think we should catch it while its still-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know what I'm doing" he grunted offhandedly as he walked closed to the Minus. It glared at him with its large red eyes before he took out a small canister and tapped the written symbol with incoherent words. The cat's figure curled up into a ball of black smoke before it disappeared within the confinements of its new prison.

He clicked his tongue as he examined his sword that was covered with sticky green tree sap "Damn. And I just polished it this morning!"

The day could not get any slower for Sakura, or worse for that matter. Got into a fight with a fan girl, late for ten minutes on her first attendance for Soul Healing class, almost half of the said class was Uchiha Sasuke fan girls. She slumped to her seat next to the quiet Hyuuga girl. "Hey..." she quietly greeted that made the indigo haired girl jump slightly and glanced at her sideways as she bit the inside of her cheek. Sakura raised a brow and proceeded to ignore her; interacting with extremely shy people was not really her strongest suit. With another bored sigh that escaped her lips, she crossed her arms on top of her desk and laid her head down as she kept her eyes on the board.

It was for another five minutes did she notice that the girl beside her kept stealing glances every now and then. At first it didn't really bother her; having freakishly pink hair does give you the tendency to attract attention, wanted or otherwise. But then, the looks started to turn into small stares with the pair lavender eyes watching her within her peripheral vision that made her feel as if she was a sample under a microscope. Finally, she snapped; "What?" she hissed through her teeth.

"E-eh?"

Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat when Sakura stared her down with a frustrated look stamped on her face. "A-Ano..."

"Do you want to say something or what? Is is my hair? Yeah, I know it's pink. My forehead too big? Well good for you to notice. I've heard all one-liners from "cotton candy slut" to "You're forehead's so wide that an airplane can use it as a runway" So if-"

"Spider" Hinata gasped out

She quirked a brow and asked, "Spider? What are you talking abo-" Then, she felt something move on her head. She tentatively fingered her headband and sure enough, she made contact with a hairy leg.

"What the heck?"

Sakura leapt out from her chair and ran her hand through her hair furiously like a rake. Shizune stopped in the middle of the lecture and placed her free hand on the frame of her reading glasses; "What is going on back there?" she barked.

The other girls either giggled or squealed at the sight of a brown spider hanging on Sakura's bangs for dear life. With a well placed whack, she smacked the arachnid to a random direction, which led to more screams as it fell in the middle of a group of Clerics. Soon, the girls were panicking and kept their feet above ground or their hands on their heads. Shizune groaned and massaged her temple; much like her mentor Tsunade, and took out a small whistle from her bag and blew it with all her might.

"Ahahahaha! That's the funniest shit I've ever heard! Man, I wish I'd been there!"

"Shut the hell up Naruto!" Sakura seethed as she kicked a pebble viciously with her eyebrows scrunched into a permanent scowl. Shizune had been so lenient that she dismissed the class an hour earlier. She just wished that none of the other teachers will know about this; an exorcist-in-training was scared out of her wits, by a four inch spider. With a room full of would-be clerics. In her defense-

"That thing had fangs! It could've killed a bird and ate it within a few seconds!"

"So you dived right into battle with soul sucking Minuses but face with an insect, you're frozen with fear? Not a very promising description for an exorcist" Sasuke muttered that earned him a menacing look from the girl. "I'm not scared of insects. And spiders are not insects, they're arachnids, they make me a bit... squeamish" she chirped in a casual tone.

The walk was more eventful than usual, with Naruto and Sasuke's on and off bickering, Sakura's futile warnings to shut them (mostly Naruto) up and the way Sakura had reacted with the whole "situation" in which she debated with- "It's not a situation, it was a spider that somehow fell on my head!" Somehow, the teenager felt guilty for yelling at Hinata. "I suppose I could apologize tomorrow" she mussed as they approached their dorm.

She went up to her room, leaving the two boys in the living room and began to open her blouse. She flinched as she poked at the thin red lines that Ino had inflicted on her earlier. Along with a few splotches of purple bruises that appeared on her stomach and thigh. "Rough day?" a cool voice asked. She turned around from the chair she was sitting to see Kinshu sprawled on her bed with a bored look in his amber eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up so he could see her far from perfect body state, conservative be damned, he snuck into the bathroom when she was showering and she didn't see him blush! "NO, I have a lovely time! I can't wait for it to happen all over again in a not so distant future!" she chimed as sarcasm dripped with every word.

Kinshu beamed and sat up on her bed, "You could have taken out that cleric with a flick of your wrist and yet you've just engage into a physical duel. Good girl!" he praised. Her eyes narrowed at the patronizing soul, "We have rules to follow and I don't like the idea of wasting spiritual energy just so she could lay off my back!" she argued. Kinshu wasn't fazed by her and swung his small feet back and forth on the edge of the bed; "Do you like secrets?" he suddenly asked.

Sakura stopped her actions of putting her arm in the sleeve of her robe in halfway as she stared at him, "I already have _you_ as a secret. What do you have for me?" He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere a shining red key materialized in his hand. Sakura walked closer as she placed her robe around her shoulders, "What is that key for?" He opened his palm and revealed her the shining key with a shape of a jagged-lined heart as its bow. Its pin and shoulder crisscrossed like vines with alternately colored red and black steel.

"That," he started, "Is how you can call on Koukuro."

"… call Koukuro?"

"Yes"

"Koukuro is a scythe"

"Yes, a very potent weapon at that"

"It's an object…"

"Objects can be summoned as long as the wielder is in sync with their wavelength at due course-"

"Can't I just call on you?"

He gave her a blank look before her reached up to her neck and pulled on her crystal by the chain. "Hey!" she protested as the chain strained on her skin uncomfortably. "I am already part of your crystal. The moment you summon Koukuro, I will be able to manipulate the wavelength you project with your attacks. The only thing I can't do for now is call on Koukuro on my own without draining your energy."

He looked as if he wanted to say more but a knock on the door interrupted him, "Let's finish this later" he concluded and vaporized back into her crystal. "How did he get out of here anyway? I'm getting more and more crazy…" she told herself. She opened the door to find Sasuke with his hands in his pockets and he glared at Naruto who was at the other end of the hall. "Sakura, the dobe wants to…" he trailed off as his eyes zeroed in on Sakura's clothing, though more likely, lack of. Sakura stared at him with confused eyes, "Hm? Something wrong Sasuke-kun?"

"… don't you feel a draft in here?" he asked as he continued to stare at her exposed skin and even the wounds she had gained.

She looked at what he was staring at before she closed the door with a slam and yelled out, "Sasuke-kun you perv!"

Naruto's laugh echoed through the dorm before a sound of someone being punch was heard closely afterwards.

A/N: Sorry for the long delayed update but I had a lot of things to clear up. Thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter:

**NorthernLights25**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce **

**RisiGurlRox**

**ILoveSxS**

**SweetCh3rry**

**xiamesee**

**moonfairy014**

**SasuSakuKawaii**

**Kaydreams**

**GothicGoddess666**

**randomninja2398**

**xXForgottenXxXKissXx**

**Ashura-B**

Orochimaru's past will come later than expected and we will find out why Ino's so very obsessed with Sasuke.

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. If you give me Flames or rude comments/messages, I


	12. Closer

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

**-X-orcist-**

**-.-**

_Recap:_

_"… don't you feel a draft in here?" he asked as he continued to stare at her exposed skin and even the wounds she had gained._

_She looked at what he was staring at before she closed the door with a slam and yelled out, "Sasuke-kun you perv!"_

_Naruto's laugh echoed through the dorm before a sound of someone being punched was heard closely afterwards._

**-X-**

A cold air breezed through their bodies as they walked through the night market in Konoha.

Sakura hugged herself from the chilly air despite the thick wool sweater she was already wearing. Sasuke and Naruto walked on either side of her with the blond taking a deep breath and sniffed the smell of various foods hopefully. Even the usually stone-faced Uchiha had a fleeting look of interest at the books that were displayed in a bookshop. Sakura looked excitedly at the dozens of food stands and restaurants that sprang to life as dusk approaches. Naruto stared hungrily at the Ichiraku ramen stand he was visiting on a daily routine. He was about to put a foot into the shop when he felt something or rather, someone, pulling him back by the scruff of his shirt collar. He turned around to see it was Sakura who looked at him with a disapproving look and her other hand on her hip. Sasuke paid them no mind and continued walking through the crowd.

The usually businessmen-types all but disappeared as families and friends were the ones who flooded the shopping-district. They spotted some of their schoolmates in various stalls and shops. Naruto even bumped into Kiba who was out taking Akamaru for a walk. They harmlessly teased and jabbed one another before they went to their destination with a childish smile on their faces. 'Glad to see Naruto's making fast friends' Sakura thought with a smile on her face. Sasuke was the polar opposite of Naruto was though; when Lee approached them with his friendly, and not to mention blinding, smile; they two reciprocated the gesture but the brooding Uchiha just stared at him for a second before turning his back to him to wait for the two to finish their short chat with him. He dashed off to the opposite direction saying that, "Gai-sensei will treat us! He is so generous and cool!" He left them coughing from the dust cloud he produced with his swift running. Naruto held on to his suddenly growling stomach and tugged on Sakura's sleeve; "Sakura-chan I'm so hungry!" he whined.

'_Grumble'_

Suddenly, to her embarrassment, Sakura's stomach mimicked Naruto's. The blond grinned a Cheshire Cat's grin and encircled an arm around her shoulders, "Sakura-chan, Ichiraku's not that far, a couple of steps and we'll be slurping down noodles and drinking warm ramen broth!" he cajoled and waited for her reaction. Unfortunately for him, Sakura's face scrunched up and gave him a disapproving look. Naruto whined in a way that if he was a puppy, his ears would point down and give her the biggest puppy eyes he could muster. It was effective when they were younger but when they turned sixteen, she found her own arsenal; her "Do-that-to-blackmail-me-and-I'll-castrate-you glare" of hers. She shrugged off his arm and saw a teriyaki restaurant between the sweets store and a pachinko. "That looks promising" she nodded to the place. Sasuke walked behind her with his hands in his pocket while Naruto simultaneously looked at them and the direction where Ichiraku is, "But... ramen!" he griped to no one in particular. He moaned in defeat and dragged himself into the bright lighted shop.

The restaurant was jam packed full of customers. Several white-collared men talked and laughed with each other's jokes while raising their sake cups. Some were families with children poking at their food with their chopsticks and others were being guided by their parents on how to use the utensils. They stood by the entrance looking for a place to sit but they found no empty tables and empty chairs*. They turned to leave when an old lady with a kind face stopped them, "There's someone from the booth who're willing to share the table with you children" she said.

Sasuke raised a brow and so did Sakura while Naruto tipped his toes on the rows of booths that were on the far side of the restaurant and his eyes widened when he saw who invited them "Tsunade-bachan! I didn't think you can still get in a place like this!"

Naruto yelled in greeting which made everyone in the store stop whatever they're doing and look at the banisher-in-training to the woman he waved at. The headmistress felt several veins on her forehead and neck popped and she slowly turned around with the death glare that was pointed straight to Naruto. Jiraiya guffawed at his words while Orochimaru just sweat dropped at the dark aura that enveloped her whole body. Not to mention the bottle of sake had formed cracks from her firm grip. No doubt that any moment, it will be flying towards the kid's smiling face.

"You little brat! I'm going to-"

"Maa maa Tsunade! Let's not make a scene here alright? It will be bad publicity if they should witness the headmistress trying to strangle a student" Jiraiya reasoned and motioned the three to come to their table.

The three looked at each other before hesitantly walked to the table on the farthest right corner. The lighting was dim but Sasuke immediately recognize the scowling face of an irate Tsunade, the man she was with earlier (his name was Orochimaru, as what Sakura addressed him) and another man with a white long mane of hair. Sakura fidgeted in her seat; it was quite unnerving to be eating on the same store let alone in the same table with the high authorities of her academy. They sat on the other side of the square table with Sakura sitting between Sasuke and Naruto and seating directly in front of her was Orochimaru sipping on his cup of tea. "So," the man with white hair suddenly spoke up, "What are you three kiddies doing on the streets on this late hour?" The three, again, exchanged weird looks at each other before Sasuke pointed out that, "It's six-thirty"

Jiraiya grunted before he looked at the clock and it was indeed what Sasuke had said, "Well I'll be damned! Huh, I always get sleepy around this time!" he laughed before he lamely stopped as the three stared at him like he'd just escaped from a nearby asylum. Naruto's stomach began to grumble which caused him to groan and lay his head on the table. "N-need food… Saku-chan…"

Sakura sighed and pulled him up so that he could sit straight and lean on the chair instead. "I'm very sorry for Naruto's behaviour Tsunade-sensei" she apologised. Tsunade just waved it off and swirled her sake almost lovingly before she drank it as quick as she poured another. A young woman arrived and bowed at them, "Are you ready to order?" she asked them. The three students scanned the menu while the other three already knew what they were going to order;

"Beef teriyaki with bean sprouts and a hot bowl of miso soup" Jiraiya said with a smile that indicates he's trying to make a move with the very much younger lady. She smiled uncomfortably and turned to Orochimaru, "You sir?"

"Unagi with rice and more tea"

"Just my usual teppanyaki plate and another jug of sake for me" Tsunade replied. The waitress wrote down their orders and nodded, "What about you?" she asked pointedly at the three who were fighting over a single menu. Well, Naruto and Sasuke tugging on both sides of the menu while Sakura was having a hard time to read the words properly due to their tug o' war.

Sakura sighed and leaned on her seat, "Can we just get back to you on that?" she asked the waitress who gave a sigh and nodded once before turning her heel towards the kitchens.

"Let go!" Naruto grinded as he pulled on the luckily laminated menu away from Sasuke so that he could just pick what he wanted to eat. Sakura felt her temper snap and placed a punch on the side of their heads, "Both of you stop that!" Naruto was the unlucky one to get hit while Sasuke caught her fist. Jiraiya laughed with amusement while Orochimaru frowned at her brutish behaviour. Whatever happened to those prim and proper young ladies? Tsunade called on one of the attending waitresses, "Another sake here!"

"Tsunade, you should ease up on the alcohol" Orochimaru quietly chastised; his own cup of sake remained untouched. The blond woman just replied a grunt and continued to fill her cup with the colourless liquid. A light blush coloured her cheeks but she still looked attentive enough and construct proper sentences except for some words that came out as a slur.

Dinner was quite enjoyable for the three of them. After deciding on what they eat, they just ordered the first thing they saw. Naruto's face fell when the dish placed in front of him turned out to be the vegetable platter filled with vibrant green lettuces and carrots. Sakura begrudgingly traded her food for his, after much begging and even a bit of tears, which was chicken terriyaki topped with sesame seeds and bean spouts.

Sasuke listened intently to the chat of the older soul weavers. He secretly poked around with the men's wavelength and was astonished that Jiraiya has a wavelength frequency that can destroy upon hundreds or maybe even thousands of Minuses in just one go. The man who looked like a snake was the one he was really curious about; before he could even feel around his wavelength, he felt as if there was a barrier protecting his own soul from prying soul weavers and minus alike. Naruto was listening to Jiraiya, several pieces of rice was stuck on the sides of his mouth and his chopsticks was hanging limply in his mouth which he didn't notice because he was too engrossed with the Banisher's adventures.

Sasuke took a tomato from the side dish Sakura traded him for his carrot sticks and also listened to Jiraiya's tales but with much less enthusiasm. The pinkette sipped her tea and thought the warmth of the restaurant was starting to get her as she saw a man with no eyes from the neighboring table was looking at her. She rubbed her eyes and found the man was gone.

'_What the_?'

She wanted to ask them if they saw the man as well but that would make her insane, especially in front of the headmistress. Orochimaru quirked a brow at her and asked, "Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head slowly and felt a sharp thrill on her spine that made her cringe. Sasuke felt the sudden spike of her wavelength, as did everyone in the table.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Sakura has been acting weird since they started going to school. Sakura looked around and saw their faces before she waved her hand and laughed, "I'm alright, I'm alright! I thought I saw someone I knew" she said, it wasn't really far from the truth.

Suddenly-

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Shit! Shizune found me!" Tsunade hissed and sunk low on her seat and cupped her hands over her face and tried to hide herself from her fuming assistant in vain. Her face was tinted red and she was swaying slightly due to the side effects of the strong sake. When Shizune spotted the familiar faces of Orochimaru and Jiraiya, she marched down to their table and saw Tsunade who was already sneaking under the table. Orochimaru 'accidentally' bumped his knee on Tsunade's head and felt something punch his leg painfully in return. Shizune bowed at Jiraiya and Orochimaru and retrieved the headmistress who had an angry expression on her face.

"What now?" she complained, "Can't I just have a casual dinner out with other people?"

"You can have dinner out of the office if you've finished all the paperwork! The administrstion had been calling the office every five minutes and I can't tell them the same thing everytime! What would they think if they saw you gallivanting and drinking sake before finishing your duties?" she continued to ramble but from the look of Tsunade's face, all her words entered one ear and just exit on the other one. Shizune took a deep breath and bowed to the other two, "I'm sorry for this but Tsunade-sama has to go back now"

Jiraiya chuckled at Tsunade's misfortune before Shizune sent him a glare, "This has your name written all over it Jiraiya-sama! You know how weak-willed she is when it comes to alcohol when she's stressed!"

"I think we better go" Sakura whispered them by the corner of her mouth. The two nodded in agreement and slowly stood up from their chairs and slipped out of the table unnoticed. The last thing Naruto saw when he looked back was Jiraiya trying to calm Shizune down while Orochimaru was glued to his seat as Tsunade rested her feet on his lap and leaned on her chair, massaging her temple.

They looked for the old lady and paid for their meals. The kind old lady gave them a smile and bid them a good night. The night sky was beautiful and stars shone brightly despite the rolling clouds across the heavens.

Then, somebody's stomach grumbled.

Sasuke and Sakura automatically looked at Naruto who rubbed the back of his neck guiltily. "You can't be serious" Sasuke said while Sakura just sighed, "Ramen?"

Naruto's eyes brightened at the sound of his favourite meal. Before they can even blink, Naruto was already running to Ichiraku; "Don't wait up!" he yelled. Sakura placed her hands on her hips, "Mou, that knucklehead is going to get in trouble" she sighed. Sasuke just shrugged and walked back to their dormitory. Sakura tagged along and clamped her hands on her back. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually very relaxing. Sakura hummed a bit and looked around the shops they passed before when she hit her face on something firm. She looked in front of her and it was Sasuke's back she had walked into.

He didn't seem to notice her as he was preoccupied with the bookstore on the opposite side. The bookshop has green and silver letters that read "Books for Weavers" Now, to an ordinary civilian, it would seem like it was a book store for loom weavers that sells patterns and designs book but the soul weavers know; they just know what was really in there.

He walked into the store, a cheery little bell announced his arrival and a man with snowy white hair looked up from his desk and gave him a grin, "Good evening. I didn't expect anyone as young as you would be entering here"

Sasuke ignored him and browsed through the dozens of shelves with books of different sizes. The bookshop looked so small on the outside but inside, it looked as if he's in the lobby of a very large hotel. The chandelier was the main source of light; tiny little crystals glowed into different coloured rays that made the place look so grand while little candelabras were present on each table. This place could easily be mistaken for a library due to the labyrinth style of the bookshelves.

He stopped into the section which reads: Power Enhancing. A thick book that was covered with black and gold paper caught his eye. He took the book and couldn't decipher the symbol that was printed on the cover. He opened the book only to have it clamp down on his hand when he tried to leaf through its pages.

"Careful, that book has a spell in it"

Sasuke turned around to see it was the shopkeeper. No doubt he was following him around to see if he was going to cause mischief. Another chime of the bell announced a new arrival.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke returned the book back from the shelf and wandered back to the desk to see Sakura who was admiring a star chart with a small crystal pendulum that was swinging back and forth in a stable rhythm. She looked up from the pendulum and took a breath of relief, "You were in here for almost half an hour and I got worried!"

Half an hour? He was just in here for ten, fifteen minutes at most!

He looked at the wall clock and was informed it was indeed half an hour passed since he went in. The shopkeeper emerged from the shelves and looked genuinely surprised to see another person there. "How may I help you?" he asked. She shook her head, "Oh I'm sorry, I was looking for my friend here. There are a lot of books here..." she finished lamely. "That's because it's a _bookstore_" Sasuke pointed out. It made her blush and stammer which amused him. She then pouted and turned her back on him with her arms crossed on her chest. Her quirks and responses made him wonder what kind of reactions he could get with different things.

The shopkeeper suddenly cleared his throat, ruining their 'moment' and placed a fresh parchment and a quill that was dipped in an ink bottle. The soul weavers looked at him as he gestured the parchment with his slender hand, "Please write your names please" he said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

The shopkeeper smiled, "I just like to be updated if there is a potential patron in a customer who enters my shop" he answered.

Sasuke wrote his name into the parchment as well as Sakura before they left the shop with the mysterious man bowing on their backs. As the bell chimed their exit, the shopkeeper looked at their names and his eyes narrowed, "That weaver..."

He watched Sasuke and Sakura disappear into the crowd by his window before he turned the door sign to CLOSED and turned off the lights that displayed the name of the shop.

**-x-**

"What were you doing in there?" Sakura asked him as they walked through the crowd. Sasuke was silent for a while before he answered, "Trying to find a book..."

"What kind of book?" she looked at him, curiosity and interest sparked in her eyes.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and kept his vision straight ahead, "Just some book I wanted to read" Sakura hmm-ed a bit before she turned to her left and spotted a small stand that made a smile break into her face.

"Wait for a sec alright?"

"Hn?"

He looked at Sakura only to see her leaning on different merchandises with a woman and called him out, "Ne Sasuke-kun, come look at this!" He sighed deeply and went to the stand and almost face-palmed when the trinkets Sakura was so interested in looking at were small friendship bracelets. "Shouldn't you be more cautious about what you buy considering what happened the last time?" he asked monotonously but she just answered back by sticking her tongue out and paid the woman the bracelets she bought.

"Here!" she said happily and presented him his own bracelet that was black and emerald green. "Like hell I'm going to wear that" he said flatly. Sakura ignored him and yanked on his left hand and tried to hook the ends, "If you don't wear this you owe me fifty ryo" she huffed.

Sasuke reached for his pocket when Sakura slapped his hand away from his pants, "Just at least keep it! I bought one for Naruto and for myself; consider it a gift" she smiled. He was torn from throwing into the nearest dumpster and just wear it in an inconspicuous place so that she could just quiet down. The first option was so appealing but if he does that, he would have an angry teammate, no make that two. If he did anything to upset her, no doubt her best friend will have his head served to her skewered on a stick in a silver platter. He begrudgingly let her hook the bracelet and clapped with childish glee.

"You're annoying" he said.

Sakura frowned but then smiled and hook her own black and red bracelet on her right wrist, "I know."

Sasuke looked up at the dark sky and the moon was so pure and silver that it was a very pretty sight. His eyes softened as he remembered Itachi and him sitting on the roof of their house. His brother would point out the constellations and Sasuke would listen to him attentively. 'But then, things had to change' he thought to himself. He would never admit to himself, let alone anyone that he missed his brother and the times they bonded together when they were young. Before Itachi received the letter.

"You okay?"

Sakura's soft tone made him blink back to reality and saw her looking at him with a questioning look in her face. He nodded, "Let's go back. I'm getting tired"

Sakura just followed him back without any words spoken between them.

* * *

><p>"Itachi, the yokai's near the abandoned hospital"<p>

The man pressed on his communicator and answered back, "I'm already on it."

He ran into the abandoned building; his crystal was swinging from his neck and then suddenly pointed to due northeast. He sharply turned to the corner and crouched just in time to avoid a long claw that was meant to stab him.

Itachi took out his katana and positioned himself into a defensive stance. The demon was crouched on the window sill. The pale moonlight gave away its outline. It's back arched like an angry cat and it's pointy ears were perked up and twitched. The pair of haunting red orbs focused solely on the soul reaper and its saliva glistened silver as it drips from its fangs to the ground.

The Uchiha decided to make the first move and ran head on towards the demon. It gave an ear-splitting howl which shattered the glass and the vibration of the sound directed to Itachi's path. He, however, disappeared in a flash which surprised the demon. There was a flash of silver behind it and a sound of a sword being used. Before it could even lift it's head to see what was happening, it's head bounced to the floor while its body was being showered by the thin jet of blood rushing from its severed neck. The demon's body jerked violently for a moment before it fell into a heap on the floor.

The soul reaper slowly approached the demon and recited the incantation,_ "Exorciza muste, omnisim mundus spiritus" _The body began to disintegrate into black ashes and only the lingering smell of death was all that was left.

"I've finished it" he gruffly reported into his communicator. "Excellent! Go back to the Administration for regrouping Itachi. You have to report to the superiors about this"

"Roger"

He took off his gloves and flexed his hands. He was a bit out of shape lately. Some of his trainers pointed out he was slower than usual and sometimes his aims were off. Even his spirit companion was beginning to worry about him.

"Something is happening in the academy" he whispered to himself. No doubt his spirit companion, Koharu would hear it. As if on cue, a voice flowed from the crystal;

"_Are you worried about your otouto?_" he asked in his serene voice

"Yes. But if I should ask him, I doubt he would let me know. I just know for a fact he won't ask or accept help from me"

"_Hmph, his pride will be his own undoing_"

Itachi's mouth formed into a thin line and proceeded to walk put of the building, not minding the curious balls of spirits who were floating around him.

**-X-**

"If a high levelled Minus trapped you into a corned and you were to choose between a weapon and a shield, what should you choose?" she asked and looked up from the book she was reading. Sasuke was sitting across her, his paper already filled out with his answers while Sakura already filled out two sheets with her neat writing.

"I'd say weapon" Sasuke replied while writing his essay for his banisher-exclusive class. Sakura bit her pen thoughtfully before she wrote her own answer on her notebook. Sakura moved her shoulder and felt it pop. It was already past eight and Naruto was yet to return from his 'ramen time' so the two just chose to do their homework. Sasuke wanted to do it within the confinements of his room, that is, until Sakura kept asking him his opinion through the crack of his door so just to stop that cycle, they just did their work in her room.

Sasuke just treated her room with indifference as if he was in his own. The smell of the room was just too sweet-smelling for his liking. Her table was near by the foot of her bed right next to her drawers.

After that, the next couple of days were completely normal. The days came and went without any incident and nasty encounters such as fights. Even Ino didn't try to pick a fight with her and the whole fan girl versus female teammate incident became yesterday's news and life continued in the academy. Naruto was so happy with his friendship bracelet (black and orange) that he pinned it to his name tag which earned a couple of snarky remarks from Kiba.

The only thing that changed was Sasuke and Sakura's closeness. Every lunchtime, the three of them would meet to eat together. Naruto would of course goof around and Sakura would chastise him and Sasuke would either scoff or just insult him. And every night, much to Naruto's chagrin, they would even gather in the living room or in Sakura's bedroom to study. Naruto would be the first to go, giving excuses like he was too tired or sometimes he would just directly say he's too lazy or their assignments were boring.

What made Sakura uneasy was that for the past few days, Kinshu didn't appear to her or even talk to her. She can't help but feel lonely at the thought of being ignored by her spirit companion.

On the third week during her Intro to Exorcism; Sakura swore she heard Naruto yell out a "**Yes!**" which almost made everyone jump from their seats. Within a few minutes, her Receiver began to vibrate and there was a note from Kakashi:

"Sakura, meet me in the headmistress' office. Just tell Yuuki-sensei that I'm pulling you out just this once."

It sounded urgent so she packed up her things and told Kurenai what Kakashi said. She walked through the empty halls and saw Naruto and Sasuke leaning on the door frame. Sasuke was brooding and Naruto looked as if he's going to explode.

"What's up?"

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! This is so great! I'm so excited you can't believe who I got as a Retainer!"

Sakura took off her hand that was covering her ear and asked, "Then who is it?"

"Nu-uh you have to guess!"

"Tell me or I will hide all your ramen noodles in the house!" she threatened. Naruto's smile faltered a bit and hurriedly replied, "It was ero-sensei!"

"... huh? You mean Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, he's mine"

"Ero-sensei's the white haired guy who was with Tsunade-baachan and that snake guy." Naruto pointed out, "I call him ero-sensei 'cause he was the one who writes those perverted books Kakashi-sensei's always reading" Sakura can't believe that Naruto's Retainer will be an old Banisher who writes erotic novels.

Shizune suddenly came out of the office and her face brightened when she spotted Sakura, "Get inside" she said, "Your trainer will be meeting with you shortly"

Twenty minutes had passed as Sakura sat on the black sofa while Shizune was busy typing away on the computer with numerous folders next to her name plaque. She could hear Tsunade's voice along with a male's voice that was so low she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Suddenly, Tsunade called out, "You can come in now Sakura." The pinkette stood up straight like an arrow. She tugged on her blouse and took deep breaths before she opened the door.

There was Tsunade sitting on her brown leather office chair and the person that was looking at her made her eyes widen with disbelief-

"_You_..."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm do apologise sincerely for the long delay. It's hard to juggle things and write. Did I want my readers to wait for so long? Of course not. Do I take full responsibility? Yes I do. Thank for giving time to read this and a special thanks to those who have reviewed the previous chapter:

**raven rose 101**

**ILoveSxS**

**RisiGurlRox**

**born to lose 7**

**ChichFreakSistaFierce**

**CurlyHairRocksXD17**

**NorthernLights25**

**CookieMonsterxx3**

**LilithiaRW**

**EmiliaKyuchi**

**Ashura-B**

**L Bell Sha**

Yes people, X-orcist is back and will be better than ever!

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. If you give me Flames or rude comments/messages, a demon will come after you when you're alone. In your bed. and when you hide under your blanket, you will see a pair of blood red eyes staring into the darkness.


	13. Battle at Dusk

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

**-X-orcist-**

**-.-**

_Recap:_

_Twenty minutes had passed as Sakura sat on the black sofa while Shizune was busy typing away on the computer with numerous folders next to her name plaque. She could hear Tsunade's voice along with a male's voice that was so low she couldn't hear what they were saying._

_Suddenly, Tsunade called out, "You can come in now Sakura." The pinkette stood up straight like an arrow. She tugged on her blouse and took deep breaths before she opened the door._

_There was Tsunade sitting on her brown leather office chair and the person that was looking at her made her eyes widen with disbelief-_

_"__You__..."_

**-X-**

"You!"

The man sitting before her was none other than Orochimaru-sensei. The man had a subtle amused expression on his face; his bangs slightly brushing with his left eye. His sitting position was more of comfort than professionalism as if he's sitting on his favourite chair in his house. Tsunade had her hands folded while supporting her head and her back was hunched as she eyes the piles of paperwork that was waiting to be read, revised and signed.

"But I thought... I thought only banishers were given retainers?" she asked, her face scrunched with confusion. Tsunade lifted her honey brown eyes to Sakura and smiled, "Since you've shown exemplary skills that are really peculiar even for an exorcist, it would be best to see how you work with another exorcist. Your wavelength pattern is similar to Orochimaru's so you can work in sync without any problems. I would love to be your mentor but under special circumstances apart from being a very busy headmistress of this academy, I can't." She then turned to Orochimaru who was looking at her the whole time, "You will report to me all her progress and any concerns. You better go, I have a meeting with some soul reapers saying their comrades have gone rogue or something like that" she continued to mumble more to herself before she finally shooed them away from her office.

Sakura felt nervous as she walked with the much older exorcist next to her out of the office. Naruto and Sasuke looked up and was shocked- well, Naruto was, Sasuke barely cocked a brow at their direction before leaning back on the wall. Orochimaru faced her and handed a small paper with narrow handwriting on it. She took the paper and saw it was his Receiver number. "I will message you our meetings every now and then. For now just study hard" he said in a gruff tone. She nodded and bowed down to her mentor, "Hai, domo arigatou sensei!" she said, her eyes staring at the black marble floor. He didn't anything more and turned his heel, walking away from the trio.

Sakura sighed, she didn't even bother to raise her head from her bowing position and just turned to the wall and let her head press on the cool teak wood and felt the slight vibration that might have been caused by various things. Naruto crossed his hands behind his head and pulled on his "thinking face" which involved a tight scrunching of his eyes that he squeezed shut and his bottom lip pouted that prompted several lines on his chin; "Ne, Saku-chan?" he started, "Why did they pair you up with the creepy snake dude?" Sakura gave him a sideway look before resuming her gaze at the floor; "Tsunade-sensei said that we both have the same wavelength pattern. She concluded that we can work better with each other than any other instructors"

"Why did they give you a retainer anyway?" Sasuke asked, a slight interest coloured his voice even if his face was the very picture of aloofness.

Sakura straightened up and leaned on the wall with her hands cushioning her lower back. "Tsunade-sama said I had something that made me different... I think" she answered. Naruto gave a loud, "Haaaaa?" before he closed his mouth and crossed his arms in deep thought.

After lunch, they went to Kakashi's class and amazingly, Kakashi just told them to read their books and left them shortly after. Some like Sasuke, Sakura and Neji frowned at the lack of lessons while others like Naruto and Kiba cheered for the free period.

They were on their way home when Sakura felt her receiver vibrate in her pocket. Orochimaru's name flashed on the screen and a small message appeared under it: "Konoha Park. Now." was all that it said. Sakura pouted as the thought of getting a long and relaxing hot bath flew out of the window. "Can I come?" Naruto asked, even Sasuke looked as if he wanted to tag along but she shook her head, "I don't think he wants anyone else there" So she left a disappointed Naruto and Sasuke who had an irritated look when he realized Naruto will be looking at him to tag along with.

Twilight was upon her when she reached the park.

The sight of the playground made her reminisce the first time she laid eyes on Kinshu. She stopped when she saw her instructor leaning against the tree and talking to a small white snake. The thought made her quirk a brow and tilted her head slightly. The snake flicked its forked tongue and hissed something at Orochimaru who snapped his attention to Sakura's direction. She straightened her stance and walked to him, steeling her eyes and clenching her hands; ignoring the fact that she was shaking like a leaf and that her hands were cold and sweating a bit. Not to mention her heart was pounding loudly like war drums. Only the cool surface of her crystal made her gain back her confidence, even if it's just a little bit.

Orochimaru met her halfway; the snake crawled back into his sleeve, and took out a small sword. The gleam of the blade caused her to take an automatic step backwards with her crystal swaying sideways as it alerted a possible danger.

He paid her no mind and drew a small symbol between them with the tip of his sword. The unearthed land looked as if it was burned; the muddy brown earth turned into charred black. Sakura felt a sudden surge of energy enter her body and synced with her wavelength; sparks of spiritual energy flicked into the air. She lifted a hand and experimentally touched one of the sparks. Instead of popping out or fizzle on her touch, her body absorbed it like a sponge and added it into her own. The spark ignited something within her; her senses were heightened, her wavelength intensity grew and for once, she felt strong. Sakura lifted her head and focused her gaze to her instructor.

He snapped his pale fingers together and almost in an instant, the small sparks of energy vanished and the charred earth smoothed back into its original form. "My power" he started, "Is the ability to manipulate the wavelength of almost anything around me." Sakura blinked a couple of times while he continued, "As you have been taught, wavelength is a constant flow of energy within a being. Certain individuals like soul weavers can control our own wavelength and we have our own energy pattern to use it in combat. Spirits and demons that lack these patterns steal and eat the living's wavelength so that they could 'be alive' again. This is only achieved if they required a large amount of souls to gain a solid form. Yokais were never humans to begin with." The way Orochimaru explained all these gave her a chilled feeling inside her gut.

Orochimaru lifted the sword from the ground and it slowly faded before he folded his hands on the sleeves of his robe. "Now," he turned to her and with an open palm, he held out his own crystal that was dark violet with a crack on the middle; "Show me your potential, exorcist."

"Eh?"

Before she could even react properly, something pushed her off of the ground she was standing on and plummeted to a nearby tree. Her breath was knocked out of her lungs and her vision blurred with the pain throbbing on the back of her head.

A groan escaped her lips and quickly rolled to her right with her hands covering her head and crouched into a foetal position. "Se-sensei! What are you doing?" she yelled, hating the way her voice quivered with fear. Another violent wave of wavelength rushed to her direction with ferocious speed. The grass it passed had been cut from their upper half and the rocks either had been crushed or split in half.

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

_Ba-bump_

She could only hear her heartbeat thrumming loudly in her ears. Her breath came out as harsh pants and her blood rushed through her veins with adrenaline. Unconsciously, her wavelength spiked and the usual calm flow rushed like an angry river with charged up an untapped energy that rested in her crystal. She felt... powerful. She licked the bottom lip and smiled in a roguish manner.

Orochimaru's eyes widened at the sudden pattern change in the exorcist's stand. From a frightened and confused one, it changed into a violent wave. She crouched low to her knee-level and straightened out her left arm to her side. She closed her eyes and focused her wavelength into her crystal that suddenly stopped.

"Koukuro"

Her voice was soft but it still sliced through the area like a sharp knife. A blast of wind gathered from the palm of her left hand and within a split second; an eerie shade of black and red gathered in her hand and materialized into a small key. Orochimaru shifted into a defensive stance, his eyes zeroing down on the dangerous-looking key that shined with the dying sunlight.

Then, it happened.

She was so fast, she wasn't even a blur. He considered himself lucky that he guarded his right side. Instead of a key; a sleek black scythe with a jagged blade with an unreadable word was in her hand and his face was a few centimetres away from the sinister looking weapon. The blade hit with his arm guard he was wearing under the sleeves of his robe and the metal groaned with the burden it received. Sakura's face was void of any expressions as she forced her scythe into his arm guard that was already cracking from the pressure. She leapt backwards before she sliced the air in mid-leap. The male exorcist's eyes widened as a dark crescent shaped energy was hurtling towards him. He jumped out the way and took out several projectile blades; but as he took his aim, he saw the dark energy turned around to his direction and the energy reshaped itself into a huge claw.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath and threw the white snake to the shadow claw. "VERTO!" he hissed. The snake grew into a gigantic serpent and opened its mouth, fangs bared with the dripping from its sharp teeth. The claw went right into the snake and it clamped its jaws shut. Knowing that was just the first move; he looked around the area, cautiously scanning for her wavelength.

Where is she?

Left?

Right?

Behind?

Underneath the earth?

Or-?

If he had missed the second to jump out of the way, he would have been hacked to half. Her eyes glazed with silver and her ruby red crystal shone brightly with the emerging moon's light. The way she handled her weapon was so sure and so elegant that it looked as if she had been using it her whole life. Still, he will have to test her strength and agility.

He was the far more experienced and naturally more powerful than the teenager. Now is his turn to get serious. With his sword now in his hand, he began to recite the incantation that he had long since memorized.

"_**Patentibus portis ostendis potentiam tuam**_

_**Peperit tua morsus et metum in corde**_

_**Obrigescunt eos cum invadam**_

_**et visitabo eos cum ut!"  
><strong>_  
>Sakura stopped her flurry of attacks and felt a slight tingle in her spine. She took a jump back and crouched low to the ground; grass tickling her leg and rocks digging into her shoes. Orochimaru grabbed his crystal that he was hiding under his neckline.<p>

Then; the most beautiful yet creepy scene unfolded before her. Tiny specks of brightly coloured spiritual energy that came from plants and even from the earth gathered around him. She knows she has to keep her guard up but the way he drove the spirit energy was so easy like flying a kite on a windy day. However, she came crashing back to reality when the specks of energy he was harnessing was flooded with his own violet wavelength, built up into a shape of a huge snake that coiled into a striking form.

She didn't even have time to gasp as the snake's head came crashing down to her direction. She gathered her wits and ran out of the snake's way. The scythe suddenly vibrated in her hands and her crystal grew warmer by every second that passed.

"Ow!" she hissed as she fell on her foot. She tripped over an exposed root and twisted her ankle. 'This is the worst time to be clumsy!' she mentally yelled at herself. Now with the added weight, she hobbled behind a tree and quickly tried to gather some wavelength to heal her swelling ankle.

The snake flicked its tongue and slithered towards the tree Sakura was hiding. Orochimaru carefully approached the tree with his sword at a ready. He stabbed the sword to the ground and watched as the earth split into two. Tsunade might have a fit when she hears about what he had done to the landscape but right now, he's more concerned about the pink haired exorcist who was now wearing out her wavelength fast.

Sakura flinched as she heard his feet crunching on the dried leaves; getting closer, and closer. She held her scythe closely to her chest and closed her eyes. "Kinshu..." she whispered. She opened her eyes. The silver light in her eyes vanished and molten gold seeped in her right eye. Her heart thrummed with the beat that resonated from her crystal and scythe. She took a deep breath and clutched Koukuro tightly. She yelped as the ground shook and held on to the tree to keep her balance. She needed a wide space between her and him with his spirit companion.

** -X-**

The girl was on the move.

Her wavelength was flowing in an unstable pattern and her movements were fast. She dashed and ran in a serpentine path, no doubt she trying to shake him off her trail. "Rookie move" he said, dashing towards her with his sword poised for attacking. However, he didn't expect that it was a trap.

As soon as he caught up with her; she turned her head around completely which made him widen his eyes with surprise. "Sakura" smiled innocently and twisted her body and lunged at him. Orochimaru dodged her frontal assault but failed to notice another form that was covered with a tattered black cloak. The fake Sakura vaporized and the mist flew to the cloaked person who raised their hands on the air. The hood of the cloak parted to reveal Sakura whose right eye was completely golden and the right side of her hair had strands of silver that sparkled like starlight.

With an aggressive swing, the blade ripped his robes in half, exposing his pale chest and right shoulder that was covered with a mesh shirt. He managed to set his feet properly before hitting the ground; his soles absorbing the impact while the girl continuously attacks him. She clenched her teeth and jumped up and took a nose dive with Koukuro's blade flashed with a red gleam. Then, a large tail swiped at her direction. She forced her body to go to another direction by propelling her weight towards the tree. A brief flash of memory crossed her mind as she remembered under that particular tree that she and Kinshu first laid eyes at each other. Luck was on her side as she landed on the tree branch and quickly leapt on the soft brushwood.

The giant snake hissed at her with its great yellow eyes and went ahead to strike her. She dashed forward and tipped the scythe's chine upwards to cut the reptilian monster. What she didn't expect was instead of slicing into the snake, the blade just went through it like slicing thin air. The snake turned around and again took a strike at her only for her to avoid it again by jumping out of the way.

The snake turned its attention to Orochimaru who held out his crystal. It coiled itself tightly before bursting into millions of lights. It swirled into the air like little diamond dusts and spiralled into the sword's blade.

The cracked crystal pointed to her direction as does hers point at him. Orochimaru swung his sword for good measure and began to circle around her. She kept a wary eye and shifted her stance into a defensive position with Koukuro's snath protecting her front. She decided to make the first move and dashed towards him and delivered a full heads-on assault. Orochimaru saw this coming and pulled out a long scalpel-like weapon out of nowhere and threw it to her direction so it could keep some distance between them. She twirled the scythe to block the scalpels but in doing so, she lost her momentum and only managed to gain a few feet from her previous position.

They stared at one another. Time ticked on for minutes before they both ran forward and met head to head with their wavelengths rushing into their bodies.

He swiped his sword and with the clash of the two blades; their real battle began. They fought back and forth like a choreographed dance. The only witness of their intense battle was the moon that gave them their only source of light. Sparks flew when blade grinded with another blade.

It went on for hours.

* * *

><p>Sakura's eye was fading back to its original green. Her hair darkened into its usual pink lustre and the cloak began to fade into a semi-transparent cloth. Orochimaru panted harshly and felt fatigue all over his body. He straightened up and replaced his torn robe over his shoulder, "I think this is enough for tonight" he said quietly. She kept her guard before she also felt exhaustion creeping up to her whole body. Her sight blurred for a moment and leaned on Koukuro for support.<p>

Orochimaru retrieved his receiver and punched in a message rapidly. He ignored the cold air that ran through his exposed skin and continued typing away his report to Tsunade. He looked up when he heard a distinct teeth-chattering. Sakura rubbed her arms to try and warm herself despite the rather balmy evening. The sinister scythe was cradled lovingly around her arms and for a moment; he thought he saw a small boy standing next to her with a glare directed straight at him. He blinked and the little boy was gone.

Sakura moaned slightly and Koukuro vanished along with the cloak. She pressed the tips of her fingers to her temple and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

His voice was low and flaccid.

Sakura opened her eyes only to look directly at his torn robes and his powerful wavelength washed through her system like a roaring wave. She blinked her tired eyes and struggled to keep her posture straight while ignoring the pin-like jabs of pain that the cold air provided. The girl flinched when a pale hand patted her shoulder and steered her towards a lone bench. She took a seat with her muscles in her legs relaxed immediately and her arms dropped to her side. Her breath ended up as harsh pants and wheezes; her hands trembling and her head felt so heavy that she wanted nothing more than to rest her whole aching body on her bed with the thick blankets covering her shivering body. Orochimaru said some words to her but all she heard was a low buzz that replaced his words. He left for a moment or so before he returned with a can of lemon tea he might have gotten from a vending machine.

Sakura took the warm can and instead of popping the can open, she pressed it on her cheek and sighed at the heat that was gradually warming her face. The teacher sipped his own tea and sat next to her, completely undaunted by the chilly air.

He watched her with the corner of his eye. He was really interested about the boy he saw earlier. May he be real or imaginary, Orochimaru was eager to know more about him. He wouldn't imagine little children popping out of nowhere in the middle of a fight after all. Now comes the hard part; reporting back to Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Naruto yawned and scratched the side of his head with the pen's cap. The paper he was writing on was filled with sentences that were crossed out and several kanjis were written between the lines so that his handwriting would look less horrible. He was lying on his stomach and rolled on his back while holding up his paper to the light. "Grrr, this is so hard!" he whined.<p>

Sasuke, who was writing his own paper on the coffee table, endured his complaints diligently. The night came without Sakura returning to their flat yet and Naruto had been also complaining about that one. And the blonde had been bugging him to help him do his homework, which he vehemently shot down but nonetheless let his fellow banisher work with him in the same room just so he could stop knocking at his door.

Naruto suddenly sat up and looked at Sasuke with alerted eyes, "Teme, you feel that?"

"What are you talking about dobe?" he asked in a cold tone. His patience was already wearing thin from Naruto's earlier incessant whining.

"I feel there's someone in Sakura-chan's room!" he whispered, "And don't call me 'dobe'!" he added.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued to write, "You're just imagining things. I don't feel any-" He suddenly stopped when he felt the presence of a foreign spiritual energy lingering outside his bedroom.

Naruto was already just a step away from opening the door to investigate before Sasuke stopped his advances by tripping him with his foot and took out his favoured dagger from his drawer. Naruto nodded slowly despite his chin being scraped on the floor and tried to regain the feeling back into his lower extremities.

"_Oculum_" he whispered and his eyes bled into deep scarlet red and three tomoes appeared in his irises. He closed his eyes and concentrated his wavelength to flow right into his eyes. Slowly, he opened them and looked right through the door with the tomoes spinning rapidly. The hallway was empty as expected but there was a shadow that hung over Sakura's room. Sasuke slowly opened the door with Naruto trying to tiptoe through the hallway without alerting the intruder with the creaks of the wooden floor. Sasuke held his dagger up in case of any unwanted surprises.

* * *

><p>"What did you found out?" Tsunade asked in a quiet tone. She and Orochimaru sat around the small table. He flinched as Shizune patted his open wound with a cloth that was drenched with disinfectant and let out a small hiss before he proceeded to answer her question, "The girl is advanced when it comes to controlling her wavelength and has a decent range of strength. I, however, had noticed some... concerns"<p>

"What do you mean concerns?" she inquired. She turned her whole body directly facing his direction with her chin resting on her folded hands. Her honey amber eyes shone with interest.

Orochimaru frowned and a rare look of uncomfortability spread on his face. Tsunade's smile faltered and her brows furrowed into a business-like expression, "What did you see?"

The old exorcist held up a hand at Shizune to stop her action. Shizune opened her mouth but Tsunade cut her off, "Shizune, leave us for moment."

"But Tsunade-sama his wounds are-"

"Now" her tone echoed finality and Shizune had no choice but to follow her mentor's order. She stood up and gathered her first aid kit before closing the door behind her. She sat on her chair and chewed on her bottom lip. Orochimaru's wounds looked shallow at first but as she began to clean his cuts; she was surprised to find that he wasn't suffering from a flesh wound but from the spiritual energy that somehow seeped through his usual shield and began to push through his body and infused itself to his own wavelength flow. She looked at the door where she exited and casted a worried look, "I hope everything's alright..."

Orochimaru pursed his chapped lips and eased back on his chair. He felt weak, like his energy slowly being sapped by something in his body. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and stood up. He looked at her but she held up a hand and placed her other hand in front of him that glowed bright green. She made a scanning motion above his wounds. She withdrew her hand and dropped it to her side, her mouth slightly opened and her whole face was contorted with confused and shocked expression.

"What... what happened earlier? It doesn't make any sense..." she mumbled more to herself. Orochimaru didn't like to be kept in the dark so he clasped a hand over his shoulder wound and leaned over, "What is it?"

Tsunade cupped a hand on her chin thoughtfully, "She must have slipped a small amount of her own wavelength into your system while fighting with you. It messed up your wavelength system and prevented it from repairing your body. You're lucky it's a weak one so it should disappear within a few hours. But how strange it is for a student to injure an experienced exorcist in her first battle. That's never been done since-"

"Uchiha Itachi and I" Orochimaru offered

Tsunade raked a hand through her hair and clicked her tongue, "If we also add that Uzumaki brat that has a large magnitude of wavelength and the other Uchiha that shows remarkable promise then we should just either let them have Orders now or-"  
>She stressed the word 'or' loudly,<p>

"We could keep a very close eye on them. Within a month, they had been attacked in two separate cases, both of which are a serious incident. I want to have a word with Kakashi and the rest of the staff tomorrow. Now, what was it that you're concerned of? That's really impressive since you were never 'concerned' about anyone."

He sighed and crossed his arms, "The girl has already had her crystal in its mature state. She summoned her spirit companion's weapon and a high levelled one at that. I just fear she can also be highly influenced by a negative energy..."

"... That could indeed be a problem"

**-X-**

_Squish_

Squish

Crack!

Plop!

A ripped arm fell from a decapitated body.

A crouched figure of a man held on to a recently deceased woman's body and continued to bite into the victim's flesh. He chewed through the muscles and flesh regardless of the smell and copper-like taste of blood; if anything, it made heightened his hunger even more. His eyes were bugging out of his sockets and they never focused on one direction. He ripped through the dead woman's stomach; her intestines that were once healthy pink now had a tint of grey.

He lifted his head once in a while to sniff the air for any intruders but all he can smell was the blood, the crisp night air and the faint fragrance of night-blooming jasmines. After he had his fill; he wiped his mouth with the back of his left hand which was also bloodied and sat on the ground to rest.

He licked his chomps clean and threw the body away like a discarded ragdoll. A hacking cough escaped his mouth; with several blood and bits of meat that was stuck on his teeth. Knowing that the moon was about to change its colour, he stood up; his six foot three body that was as thin as a matchstick was hardly intimidating, save for his predatorily eyes and long fangs that can tear the meat from the bones in a matter of minutes. Sharp shoulder blades with long arms and his ribs was sticking out of his skin despite his recent meal, knobbly knees and his feet was caked with dirt and toenails that needed to be clipped. He only wore a thin pair of tattered pants to cover himself from the elements and his long silver hair was almost to be mistaken for gray or even an unnatural shade of dark green from all the grime and muck.

He flexed his knees and catapulted himself away from the bloody scene as the winds grew harsh and the hair all over his body stood up.

They're coming.

Right, left, left then straight, ahead.

He threw himself to the lake. The water was ice cold and pricked his skin mercilessly like thousands of tiny needles. But he needed to get rid of his victim's scent off of him. Those bastards might follow him to his hideout and catch his soul. He opened his eyes and looked at the surface. The pearly silver glow of the moon lit the bottom of the lake with a brilliant shine. It looked so peaceful and beautiful so uncomfortable for a creature like him to be in.

A freak of nature.

An abomination that wasn't meant to exist.

He didn't remember his life before that. He would get flashes of people and some battles he might have taken part with. He would often see a young woman with pink hair with a heart-warming smile that could be described as a bright sunshine on a dark clouded sky. Then... he would see her opening her mouth...

And screamed.

_-x-_

Sakura screamed before she threw a punch before even looking. Sasuke avoided her attack and pinned her arm to the wall without even recognizing her. She yelped out in pain and kicked her assailant on the shin, which she succeeded in doing so. He let out a curse and in reflex, tightened his grip on her hand. She let out a whimper, which was all she could manage since she felt her throat was slowly swelling due to her fatigue and the cold weather.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled and grabbed Sasuke's hand that was gripping her wrist tightly, "It's Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke let go of her hand to flick the light switch. There was just one thing to describe her appearance and Naruto was more than willing to say it, "Sakura-chan, you look like hell"

Sakura knew he was right. She leaned on the wall despite the throb of her hand instead focused to try and get to the bed and get some sleep. Then, her knees buckled and her body surrendered to gravity and the last thing she saw was the floor and a blur of black.

Sasuke held on her midsection with his arm while steadying himself, "Damn this girl is heavy" he mumbled. Naruto was already tugging his friend out of Sasuke's hands, "I think Sakura-chan would want it more if I carried her"

Sasuke let Naruto carry Sakura but facepalmed when Naruto had let Sakura's feet drag to the ground and when he turned around, he accidentally hit Sakura's head with her table. He turned around again and this time, her dangling arm hit the top of her bedside table and the table lamp quivered for a few moments before it ultimately tipped to the left side and fell on the floor. It didn't break, which Naruto thanked Kami-sama for but there was a tiny crack on the side. Sasuke heaved Sakura from his clumsy hands and laid her on her bed. If she were to find out what Naruto did, there would be bloodshed. Naruto stood next to her bed with a thoughtful look on his face, "How come we didn't recognize her?"

Sasuke was about to retort back when he realized that Naruto was indeed right. How come they didn't recognize her own wavelength and whose wavelength they saw earlier? He walked out of the room and went into his own to finish his work.

Naruto chose to grab a stool and sat next to her bed and propped his arm on the side, "Sakura-chan… what's happening to you? Why won't you tell me?" He knows she can't answer so he laid his head on his arm and felt asleep beside his best friend, not noticing that the owner of the foreign wavelength was watching him closely on the opposite side of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong>:

Verto – Shift

Oculum – Vision, Sight

Orochimaru's incantation in English:

"Open the gates and show your power

Bare your fangs and strike fear into their heart

Petrify them with your glare

And punish them with your might."

A/N: Sorry for the lateness, again. Exams are crazy and I had to admit I rewritten this chapter a few times before being satisfied with this. And now for the reviews:

**raven rose 101** – Thank you!

**ILoveSxS** – Yeah they are :D

**ChicFreakSistaFierce** – Well, I did update but it was later than anticipated. Please forgive me!

**NorthernLights25** – Thank you for being a constant reviewer

**Aimii0** – Errr, please refrain from advertising your story in my review section. If you want me to read it, just send me a PM and I will gladly do so.

**CrimsonShadowWolf** – Really? Wow, thanks!

**CurlyHairRocksXD17** – I hope it answered some of the questions

**Kemi Kemi**- Thanks!

**EmiliaKyuchi** – No actually. Human shaped spirit companions are rare but not unheard of

**raining ripples** – Okay I might have a few contradictions in your review: Sakura and Ino's relationship is, yes might be a bit childish, but it's not unusual for 17 y/os to trash talk and call each other names. It's very common especially from the school where I used to go. Sakura and Naruto's relationship were based on the anime and manga where although Sakura loves Naruto in a brother-like way, she still tends to 'abuse' him, as you might have put it for example, punching him or even kicking him a few miles but he seems ok with that. But the earlier chapters have explained that Sakura never had a friend before Naruto so she didn't know how to act which is also realistic since I know a few people like that. Thanks for reading anyway and for sharing your opinions.

**FujinSan** - No, he doesn't have a bed. It was a typo that I've already corrected it

**xxxFlamingWingsxxx** – Here it is!

**Kaydreams** – Hehehe you guessed it correctly. Honestly it would have been the second option but it would take away all the suspense :P

**AnimaAmore** – OOOH You made me blush :3 Thank you!

**Drk Kitsune** – Don't worry, all will be answered accordingly!

Thanks also for those who faved this story :) Anyhow, have you guys seen the conceptual art of Sakura's parents? I'm not being nitpicky or anything but they don't look like her one bit! Is it possible she was adopted? I mean, her mom is dark blonde and her dad has red hair with a weird hairstyle. **Where the hell did the pink came from?** Ahem, anyways, please check out my poll and feel free to answer them. All comments and suggestions about the poll can be sent to me via PM.

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. NO FLAMES!


	14. Worry

Rated T for language and gore

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters

**-X-orcist-**

**-.-**

_Recap:_

_Naruto chose to grab a stool and sat next to her bed and propped his arm on the side, "Sakura-chan… what's happening to you? Why won't you tell me?" He knows she can't answer so he laid his head on his arm and felt asleep beside his best friend, not noticing that the owner of the foreign wavelength was watching him closely on the opposite side of the bed._

**-X-**

The night was quiet for the most part.

The man slowly walked into a small cave had been hiding in for months. He killed the bear that was hibernating there and provided him some food so he didn't need to hunt for a couple of days. He shivered as a cold wind blew by. He never had a high tolerance for cold temperatures. His hair was dripping wet and so was his entire body. The pants were clinging on his hip bones and his shoulders were hunched forward as he hugged himself to provide some heat. It's a risk if he was to start a fire in here. No doubt the locals would suspect something happening if they should see smoke in the Konoha forestry.

He crawled to the deepest part of the cave and continued to rub his arms and ignored his primary need to look for something to cover his body. Usually he would stalk into the village and steal a blanket that was hanged out to dry but right now, he just wanted to rest.

He laid his body against the cold and hard wall, not minding the way that some jagged rocks dug deep on his back. The meal was far from satisfying; he preferred a fresh kill than an already cold corpse that had stopped breathing in a couple of hours. He would usually eat rodents like rabbits or voles he could find in the forest but the smell of blood made his mouth water and he was desperate for nourishment that he just tore open the corpse and dove right to the meat; completely disregarding that the corpse was a human being.

The moon was already bleeding. No doubt those pesky soul weavers had been alerted and they would once again search around the whole village and forest to find the culprit. But then again, he was always good at hiding and escaping and he was damn proud of that ability. Many might call him a coward but he calls it self-preservation. He knows the fine line between bravery and stupidity and he would much rather run to live and see another day than to die and be buried six feet under and have his soul used by another.

He needed to regain his memory. As soon if he does, he might be able to control the monster that he has become.

He wants to be free.

-X-

Sakura blinked twice before shutting her eyes tightly as the sun's rays hit directly on her face. She tried to shield her eyes with her left hand only to find that her whole arm was being used as a pillow by the sleeping banisher. A tug on the side of her mouth formed a slight smile despite a strange small bruise that formed on her elbow and her head felt like she hit something.

"Naruto..." she called out, gently shaking him with her free arm. Naruto mumbled and tried to swat her hand like a fly and instead snuggled more on her shoulder. She twitched and wiggled in her bed, desperate to relieve her aching bladder and get rid of the numbness already spreading to her whole body.

Naruto groaned before lifting his head and smiling brightly, "Sakura-chan! You're awake!" he cried before he threw his arms around her, crushing her body with his own.

"Na-Naruto! So... heavy!" she wheezed.

Naruto jumped up but the smile turned upside down. "Sakura-chan, what the hell happened last night? You fainted and you have bruises and cuts all over you!"

Sakura let out a small groan of her own knowing that Naruto won't let things go especially when it comes to the wellbeing of his special people. She poked at the bruise on her elbow, though she can't really recall if she had hit it with anything, and took a deep breath.

'Just tell him' a voice inside her head said.

"Naruto..."

"Nani wa Sakura-chan?"

"... I have to go to the bathroom" she said, '_Coward_' the voice taunted but she paid it no mind.

Naruto didn't say anything and let her stand up. Though her first steps were shaky, she managed to get out of the room without knocking anything over. After she relieved herself and did her morning routines, she went out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. She took one good look at the clock and gasped as it was already eleven thirty.

"We're late!" Sakura cried out in a horrified voice. She ran to her cabinet and almost wretched the doors off its hinges, grabbing her spare uniform and undergarments, not minding that Naruto was still in the room. The male blushed at the sight of a thin triangular fabric that peeked out under her blouse and coughed loudly to get her attention.

"Calm down Sakura-chan! Classes had been cancelled because all the instructors have an emergency meeting today" Naruto explained. Sakura blew out a puff of air before she combed her bangs out of her eyes. She was sorely tempted to tell Naruto what was bothering her, the attacks, Kinshu, the battle last night, Kinshu, seeing things that weren't there and, of course, Kinshu. But if she were to tell him that, he would either laugh at her or report this to Kakashi.

Naruto dipped his hands casually in his pockets and leaned on the doorframe, "Sakura-chan, I think it's better talk to someone if you have any problems. I'm here" The way he said it, so clear and earnest made her want to burst right then and there, "Na-"

She barely lets out one syllable of his name when Sasuke walked out of his room with his usual blank face. Sakura used this to her advantage and smiled brightly at the stoic Uchiha, "Ohayou Sasuke-kun!" she greeted, a bit too enthusiastic than usual. Sasuke just nodded lightly in response. Naruto narrowed his eyes; he will not fall for this dodging trick.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" he prodded.

Sakura shook her head and gave a fake smile, "Nothing's wrong! Let's grab something to eat, you want ramen right?" The lifted right corner of her mouth was twitching and not to mention the unnatural posture of her body was a poor execution of fake happiness. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before Naruto pushed further, "Sakura-chan, you were so badly beaten up last night!"

"Not to mention you fainted and you have no wavelength left to even properly function" Sasuke added.

"I can take care of myself" she insisted, "How can I be a good fighter if I have to come running to my teammates whenever I got injured or tired?" she asked them. Her happy front was now gone and exchanged it with a more serious one.

Naruto bit his lip and took a step forward, "But Sakura-chan, you're acting weird these past few days! I promised okaa-chan that I will protect you before she-"

"Naruto, I'm fine. I promise! I'll just change my clothes and I'll do my homework so don't create any forms of distraction 'kay?"

"But Saku-"

"And don't treat me like I'm made of glass. I can take care of myself."

Sasuke, who had been watching how the two interact for some time now decided to say his opinion, "Stop being so protective of her"

Sakura nodded at Sasuke's statement in agreement, "See? Sasuke-kun thinks so too, so don't get so worked up on me Naruto and don't even think about bringing _her_ into this!" The pitch of her voice rose when she uttered the word 'her'. Naruto's face paled a little when her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Stop being so protective of me, it's like you're choking me to death!" and with that, she walked briskly into her room and closed the door with the click of the lock.

"You should have just let her do things by herself. She doesn't need your protection, she's a big girl and you have to let go that shielding or whatever shit you're doing. She needs to stay focused or else the team suffers from you limiting her actions."

Naruto stared at Sasuke before he crossed his arms to his chest, "'Course I'm gonna be protective of her teme. I promised okaa-chan that I will protect her from everything and when I make a promise, I will see it through!"

The Uchiha gave a detached "Hn" before he turned his back on the glaring blond and put his hand on his pockets, "I don't care about what you're both doing but if it's going to affect me, I suggest you straighten things out. I won't allow any failures just because you both have issues."

"You're the one to talk; you have way bigger issues than us! You better get that stick out of your ass and let us help you too! Your ego is harder to manage than Sakura-chan's mood swings!" he retorted

Sasuke scowled, angry lines made way to his forehead and his eyes narrowed, "Mind your own business. You don't even know the first thing about me."

"You're a bastard and a jerk that's mad at his own brother. That's all you are! You're so ungrateful and selfish; I don't even know why we even let you hang out with us!" Naruto yelled. He didn't mean those words but lashing out at someone felt so good at the moment that he didn't realize Sasuke's wavelength spun into an angry swirl before the Uchiha curled his hands into fists to prevent himself from hitting Naruto on the face in full force. Knowing Naruto wouldn't back down on the verbal onslaught; Sasuke sharply turned to the front door and closed it with a loud slam.

Inside the quiet room, Sakura pulled her blanket over her entire body as she curled up in a ball and lay on her side. "Okaa-san…" she sniffed. Few days have already passed since she last wrote in her diary. She writes in the notebook as if they were letters for her to send to someone. It was foolish of her to think that maybe… by some miracle, her mother could read it.

"Naruto… you baka… why did you have to remind me?" she whispered to herself.

Curling up more under her warm blanket she closed her eyes and heard the sound of rain pounding in the back of her mind-

_It was raining-_

_Mother has had the cough for the last few months and she was now being weakened by a very high fever._

_All Sakura could do was change the wash cloth over her mother's forehead and pray for her health._

_Naruto had stayed by her side the whole time. He was holding her hand and tried to cheer her up with a smile of encouragement and talked energetically even if his heart wasn't in it._

_It was raining so hard-_

_The winds were howling like tormented souls-_

_The rain pounded on the wooden walls and roof-_

_Plik-_

_Plik-_

_Plik-_

_Goes the drips of the rainwater that managed to slip through the cracks in the ceiling._

_Mother opened her eyes._

_She looks so tired, Sakura thought_

_"Sakura…"_

_She held out her hand-_

_Trembling-_

_Unable to even lift it up higher before Sakura supported her cold hand with her warm ones._

_The young girl held on to her hand and placed it on her cheek, "Don't talk okaa-san. You should rest."_

_Mother nodded, "I will have rest Sakura… but I do worry. Who will take care of you?"_

_She tilted her head. _

_Mother was acting so odd. _

_She will just sleep for a few hours to regain strength._

_"I will take care of Sakura-chan okaa-chan!" _

_'Okaa-chan' That's what Naruto also called mother._

_But they didn't mind. Mother was always very happy he calls her that._

_Mother smiled._

_Weak but a beautiful smile nonetheless._

_"Will… you protect her… Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto nodded automatically_

_"Okaa-san? What're you saying?"_

_Panic rose in her voice_

_Tears began to build in her eyes and something cold washed over her body_

_Naruto swallowed thickly and tears were falling fast from the sides of his eyes to his cheeks as he answered, "I promise!"_

_Mother turned her attention to her shaking daughter_

_"Sakura-"_

_"Okaa-san, don't leave me!" _

_Her scream echoed in the room and her voice was hoarse_

_"Sakura!"_

_Mother raised her voice, leading to another coughing fit_

_"Kami-sama's already calling me. You have to be strong *ouka. Promise me, that you will grow to be strong… and brave. *Cough* *Cough* Promise me…"_

_"Okaa-san…"_

_"Please…"_

_"… *Sniff* Hai… okaa-san…I *hic* I promise"_

_Mother smiled again before she looked up to the ceiling and whispered some words the two children couldn't understand before she drew her last breath…_

_… _

_…_

_And Mother was gone_

Sakura opened her eyes before furiously rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks with both hands, "Naruto may have promised her but I also made one with her," she said to herself, "I promised okaa-san to be strong."

She flinched when she heard the front door slammed loudly. Obviously, someone was in an angry mood. Drawing up the curtains, she leaned out of the window to see it was Sasuke who left, not with his usual apathetic face. He looked so furious. His wavelength was turning in a vicious pace and she could see from the window his all too familiar fuming expression that she had been the receiving end in a not so distant past.

"Bastard!" She heard Naruto yell out.

Ahhh, so now she knows the reason.

She closed her eyes for a minute before calling out to Sasuke by opening the window with a large smile on her face, "Sasuke-kun, don't forget that it's your turn to pick out the restaurant for dinner later!" Sasuke turned his glare to her and she could swear she can hear him snarling. Nonetheless, she kept her cheerful smile on and waved at him like he was going on a field trip or something like that.

The banisher softened his glare somewhat before he walked on to the streets and slightly raised a hand to signal that he understood. The smile grew as she watched his figure get smaller and pressed a hand on her chest that was thumping. It beat in sync with the thrum of spiritual energy that flowed from her crystal. "Kinshu," she softly whispered as she cupped the crystal gently in her hands "Thanks for last night" Although there was no verbal answer, the crystal grew warmer before it returned to its usual temperature. After imagining a blushing Kinshu with a passive face, she laughed quietly before she stood up and walked out of her room to find Naruto who was sitting on the floor with a dejected look on his face.

Remembering on how she acted towards him earlier, she slowly sat next to him and nudged his shoulder with hers. "Hey…"

It took a couple of minutes before he gave a weak "…hey…"

The girl sighed and hugged her knees close to her chest, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." She looked at him and waited for a reply before he exhaled slowly through his nose and continued to look at the floor, "I'm not mad when you shout at me Sakura-chan. I'm used to it," Sakura flinched and felt guilt slowly poke her gut, "I'm just mad about how you disregard your own safety like it was nothing. You can't ask me to not care about you so much Sakura-chan! You're my only family along with Iruka-sensei…" He whispered the last part but loud enough for her to hear. Sakura felt another wave of emotions wash over her before she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head on the crook of his head,

"You're my family, Naruto"

Sasuke shook his head and made his way to the place where Kakashi was expecting him. His retainer slash instructor told him to wait at the Konoha library; just a couple of streets away from the academy after the meeting he was currently attending to. His mind wandered to Sakura, much to his chagrin. The way she smiles at him will make anything that made him angry in the first place almost disappear and it was irritating the hell out of him. The past few days made him realize she was also a good person to have for company, not that he was a social person to begin with. True she was loud, a bit tactless and so… annoying but she was also interesting and not to mention intelligent. They could strike up into good and deep conversations that made Naruto whine that he couldn't understand a word they were saying let alone keep up with the flow of their talk. He frowned somewhat; he came to this academy to gain power and beat Itachi, not make friends!

He took a turn to the next corner, effectively ignoring several girls who were giggling and batting their eyelashes at his way, hoping in vain that he would notice them. He shrugged it off and cursed at whoever made him look the way he does. His mother had always rambled about how handsome her 'Sasu-kun' was. Yes, he did inherit his mother's features; the shape of his face, his nose, his mouth and the same pale complexion. What he got from his father was his onyx eyes. While Mikoto's dark eyes sparkled with warmth, Fugaku's eyes were flamed with a certain demand for respect and a subtle tone of pride. Itachi also got those eyes but Sasuke vaguely remembered at the back of his mind that Itachi, in fact, reflected more on their mother's. Sasuke walked a little faster when he realized he was thinking about his family. It didn't mean that he hates them, but this makes a sign that he misses them.

And that is a sign of weakness.

And Uchiha Sasuke will not tolerate any kind of weakness.

He walked through the crowd, not minding anyone at all; even when he bumped into a man who was covered by the hood of his travelling cloak to cover his hollowed eyes. He was preoccupied with his receiver, buzzing with a message that was sent by Kakashi.

The man's head jerked to Sasuke's direction before he smiled grimly to himself. He felt the strong presence of a formidable wavelength and that boy has the scent of a negative around him.

Oh how he wanted to pull out his soul from his writhing body that had experience horrible pain that he would more than gladly give. But not right now… It would be foolish to attack him at broad daylight and in the city of weavers no less. He will wait for the perfect moment and when the time is right…

Yes…

He will regain his body again…

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out of their dorm and ran to the shopping district like he was shot out from a canon. There were only two things in his mind, ramen and training. He was having an internal conflict about what to prioritize first when his stomach growled, deciding for him. He whistled in no particular tone with his hands behind his head. The sun warmed his face with a gently breeze ruffling his hair. He asked Sakura to come with him but she said will take care of something before eating.<p>

The scent of ramen wafted to his nose and his mouth started to water. He began to pick up his pace and with just a couple of steps, he was almost into the stand when he heard someone yell just behind him,

"Please, s-someone stop him!"

He turned around to see a man with rugged face holding a small pouch pushed through the crowd; he elbowed Naruto who caught his arm instead and forced the man to the nearest wall. People around them stared and began to form a crowd as he held on to the squirming man who was desperate to escape, "Let go of me you little shit!" He tried to kick him on the stomach but Naruto was faster and held him by the collar. He suddenly heard a small voice within the loud voices of curious onlookers. Then, a petite teenager with long indigo hair pushed her way towards them with a dark blush on her face. Her panting made it obvious she had been chasing this guy for quite a distance, that, or she just have a weak health. Her oddly coloured eyes widened as she saw the pouch the man was holding.

"G-gomen demo that's my pouch!" she squeaked. Several people started to ramble around them, "Thief!" "No shame at all!" "-can't even exempt a girl"

The man started to sweat and vigorously shook his head, "Iie! This pouch is mine! The girl must be mistaken!" His voice cracked and his palms began to sweat profusely. He was lying and Naruto was aware. He grabbed the pouch from the man's hand and held it out to the girl, "Is this pouch yours?" The girl nodded but the man resisted and began to thrash under Naruto's grip, "I told you the pouch is mine!"

Naruto frowned at the man and asked him in a loud voice so everyone could hear him, "Then what is in this pouch?"

That made him silent.

Naruto then turned at the girl who blushed hotly and twiddled her fingers, "M-my academy pin, my pendant and my wallet"

He threw the pouch to her which she caught and asked her to open it. She gingerly opened the peach coloured pouch to reveal the said items. The crowd's shouts got louder with persecution against the man before several village guards arrived at the scene and disperse. Naruto handed the man over to the masked officers but not before hitting him on the back of the head, earning him a stern lecture from the guard. Hinata swallowed thickly before approaching with a heavy blush on her face.

"U-um…" she started.

Naruto turned around with a questioning look on his whiskered face, "Hm?"

"T-thank you so m-much! I wasn't paying much attention before and-"

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly yelled while pointing at her.

Hinata looked at him with her eyes wide with fear before he smiled and nodded to himself, "Now I remember you! I saw you at school several times!"

'_I'm your classmate…_' Hinata sweat dropped and bowed low, "Again, I-I'm so thankful t-that you helped me."

Naruto waved it off before a low grumbling sound came out of nowhere and he innocently patted his stomach, "Ehehe, I was about to eat lunch actually. Want to take a bite with me?" Before she could even answer, he was already pulling her to the ramen stand with only one thing on the Hyuuga girl`s mind, `_H-He… H-he`s holding my hand!`_

**-X-**

"With all due respect Tsunade-sama, I feel this it too risky especially to academy students!" Kurenai loudly objected and placed both of her hands on the table, "As much as those three show promise; they're still children! They will make amateur mistakes and their lives will be-"

"That's enough" Asuma whispered as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him with her red eyes wide, "But-"

He shook his head and patted her shoulder, "Tsunade-sama knows what she's doing. She won't let students receive Orders unless she deems them capable enough." Everyone in the room was quiet while Tsunade gave out a large sigh and placed her chin on her hand that was on the armrest, "I'm not stupid enough to give them high leveled orders and get killed Yuuhi-sensei" Kurenai bit her lip as Tsunade continued, "I understand about your concerns as a teacher but the ones who has the say on this matter is Hatake and I. And frankly," she turned to Kakashi who stared back lazily with his visible eye, "He was more than willing to let them have a chance."

"Ah! My rival has one up-ed me again!" Gai cried and pointed a finger at Kakashi, "When the time comes for my precious students to receive Orders, they will easily outdo your students Kakashi! For now, I challenge you to the noble game of… janken!" Kakashi then turned to face Gai and said, "Mmm? Where you saying something?"

The spandex clad exorcist froze like a statue before he remarked, "You are so cruel…."

Orochimaru coughed behind his hand to gain their attention and calmly explained, "While other students have to learn the basics, Hatake-sensei told us that his students were able to master them in a far more advanced pace than those in his Soul Perception class despite one of them was lagging a bit on their academics"

'_Uzumaki Naruto_' was all they said in their minds

_-In the Ichiraku ramen stand_

_"Achooo!" _

_"A-are you alright?"_

_"*Sniff* Hehehe, someone must be saying good things about me!"-_

"Still," he continued, "We can't judge on how they will perform on field based on their exam scores or how much they know about the minuses they read from the textbooks. I'm in full confidence that they will complete all the orders given to them admirably. However" he paused, "They are still students and they will be escorted by their instructor." Kakashi nodded and took the small manila envelope on the table Tsunade slid in front of him.

"That is the first order they will receive. I hope those three will exceed all of our expectations" Kakashi opened the envelope and read the information swiftly with his eye before putting it back and replacing the seal. A knock came before Shizune poked her head in and said, "Tsunade-sama, there's someone here to see you."

"That must be my twelve o' clock. This meeting's over. Kakashi, I want to talk to your team later by three to discuss this."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

Kakashi walked to the exit to meet with Sasuke when he was stopped by his fellow instructors. Kurenai stepped in front of him with a disapproving glint in her eyes, "I do hope you know what you're doing Hatake-sensei. If anything happens to them, it will be their blood in your hands." She waited for him to answer but instead he just took a step to move pass her and continued on his way.

"Don't you care about them?" she asked. Her teeth biting her rouge coloured lips and her whole body tensed despite the fact that Asuma was trying to calm her down with soft words. Kakashi stopped, his back still facing them and replied, "I do care about those three. But I will be a lousy teacher if I don't push them out of their comfort zone and let them figure out things for themselves." And with that, he walked to the corner before he disappeared.

Kurenai clicked her tongue and placed her hands on her hips, "That guy…"

"He's still acting cool…" Kurenai jumped back a bit before she turned to face Gai with a hand on his chin, "He acts so mysterious but deep inside he's a softie. Hehehe, Kakashi, you're definitely worthy to be my rival!" Suddenly, the scenery changed with Gai standing atop of a rock with waves lashing on the cliff for dramatic effect. Asuma shook his head and felt around his pocket for his pack of cigs. He had been trying to quit for a while now, the side effect was a sudden rush of the jitters before the craving for narcotics kicks in. Thankfully he has the strong-willed Kurenai who was always there to support him. But the sudden rise of the minuses and rogues had triggered his need for it again; pressure was getting bigger ever since the administration had been a bit too nosy with the academy's affairs.

"But still!" Kurenai pressed on, "How could he act so calmly when he knows that the lives of three children are in his hands? No matter how strong those kids might be, they're still bound to commit mistakes" Her words mirrored her earlier persuasion for Tsunade to reconsider.

"I'd rather have this calm Kakashi than an overly concerned one. The last time he acted like that, it was when almost half of the country plunged into eternal darkness" Gai's tone turned dark and serious, his former hot-blooded persona toned down. He placed his hands on his hips, still looking at the direction Kakashi walked off to, "Yuuhi-san, you're the newest one in the faculty so you might not know much about Kakashi as much as I do. He might act as though he's just another detached teacher but he cares for them greatly. But still… my love for my students will remain unrivaled! Remember that Kakashi!" he changed from the serious and deep 'philosopher' back into his old self.

-Ichiraku Ramen Shop-

Naruto licked his lips before he slumped back on his chair and patted his stomach contentedly, not minding the girl who was watching him on the corner of her eye. She sipped her tea slowly; her own ramen bowl was unfinished since she can't eat such heavy foods in large portions. It was really nice of Uzumaki-san to invite her, even if it's more like he pulled her with him in the store and automatically ordered a bowl of noodles for the both of them.

"Haaaa, that really hits the spot! Oji-san, thanks for your gift to mankind!" Naruto exclaimed and gave the man a bright smile which Hinata found quite charming. She felt her face grow hot at the thought and felt her mouth was suddenly dry. She drank her tea like it was the last cup of liquid in a desert before Teuchi laughed heartily and patted Naruto's shoulder over the counter, "I have to thank you for your patronage as well Naruto-kun!"

The blond just smiled and reached for his wallet when Hinata held out a shaky hand with a folded bill. He looked at her, making her blush grow if possible and all she managed to say was "A-Ano, th-thank you for everything!" Then she bowed and ran out of the ramen shop, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. Naruto blinked and looked at the folded bill. He ironed out the crumpled ryo and his eyes almost popped out of its sockets,

"O-one thousand ryo bill?! This is the first time I've seen one of these!" he yelled out excitedly, "Oji-chan how much were the ramen we ate?"

Teuchi counted the stacks of bowls Naruto consumed but he didn't count Hinata's bowl since the girl hadn't even manage to finish half of hers, plus, technically she paid for their lunch, "That would be ninety ryo Naruto-kun" he calculated in his mind.

"Okay, can I get another bowl of beef ramen and a shrimp ramen to go?" he asked, slapping the money on the counter with glee. Teuchi stared at Naruto and chuckled, "Your pink haired friend might kill me if she found out you eat this much ramen in just one afternoon" Naruto shook his head, "It's not for me, it's for my friends!"

After paying, he walked out with a plastic bag and made his way to the dorm. The afternoon was hot, to say the least. The types of people out were the homemakers who were buying vegetables and meats in the market. He stopped when he saw a small boy sitting on his father's shoulders, "Papa, can we go to the park and play catch?"

"Sure, as soon as your mom picked your sister up from school" the father smiled. The boy continued to prod questions to his father before the disappeared into the crowd of mothers. Naruto continued to look at their direction with a somber look on his face, "I wonder what it's like to have a dad..."

Well, he can't really ask Sakura since she didn't have one too, and Sasuke would either ignore him or flip him off. He sighed and slowly walked home, his eyes gazing on the ground before he walked into another person.

"Sorry..." he muttered before he looked up and his eyes widened. In front of him was a man who looks a lot like Sasuke, minus the lines that stretched from his eyes to the sides of his cheek, long feminine eyelashes and long hair tied into a short ponytail. The man just inclined his head slightly at him before continuing on his way. "This is such a weird day"

**-X-**

The main door opened and heard a loud, "Tadaima!" Naruto's cheerful voice bounced all over the building which prompted Sakura to try and quiet him down when several people outside did a double-take on the street.

The smell of ramen was evident as Naruto stood outside her bedroom door with his fist suspended in midair, obviously he was about to knock when she opened it. "Naruto, I thought you were going to get lunch, it's already two and I'm starving!' she complained, the sudden growling of her stomach backed up her words. Naruto held up the plastic bag to her eyelevel, effectively silencing her. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" she cooed and hugged him, grasping the plastic bag with her free hand.

"Sakura-chan, you always say that every time I have the food" Naruto pointed out. Sakura just poked her tongue out and grabbed the Styrofoam cup labeled with the word 'Ebi' on it. Snapping the chopsticks in half, she dug right into the noodles and slurped the soup, setting table manners aside for the moment. The warm soup eased her grumbling stomach and the noodles were like little pieces of paradise in her mouth. The weird things she compares on food whenever she's starving. Naruto stared at her before cracking a smile. He wished that time would just stand still where it's only him and her, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura; childhood friends who only depend on each other, no academy, no soul weaver duties and assignments (especially no assignments), no minuses… and no Sasuke.

An unpleasant feeling bloomed in his gut. He knew that he was being selfish. He didn't like the thought of sharing Sakura with another, especially if it's a guy. When they were younger, all her attention was directed only at him. She socializes with other village children but she hangs out only with him. He was the only one allowed to play and sleep over in the shrine. He was her safe place and her most beloved and trusted friend, albeit he was also her punching bag to vent out her bottled up anger but still, he loved it. And he accepted the fact that it would make him look like an attention seeker and a self-regarding bastard, but he didn't care. As long as it means being by her side, he would be the most selfish of them all.

Naruto and Sakura's receivers suddenly beeped and vibrated simultaneously. Kakashi's name flashed on the screen and they both groaned in unison, "There goes my free time…" she muttered in a slightly irritated voice. "He said to meet us in Tsunade-baachan's office. Are we in trouble?" Naruto wondered aloud. The girl wondered about what they have done within less than twenty four hours for them to be called in the head mistress' office.

-Academy courtyard-

"You're late"

That's what Sasuke first said to Kakashi.

Kakashi just gave him his usual one eyed mask covered smile and patted him on the shoulder, "I have some news that might lift up that sour mood of yours. But before that, I want to know what you were doing inside a certain bookstore in one particular night." Sasuke knew what he was talking about but by the tone Kakashi was using, it made him suspicious about his intentions so he just decided to play dumb, "I assure you; it's not the kind of bookstores _you_ go to" The retainer gave a dry laugh before patting him again on the shoulder, though Sasuke noted that he was putting more force than before, "Ah Sasuke, that kind of answers will get you into trouble one day. Just remember, power is not the most important thing to become the best weaver, or the best person for that matter."

Sasuke raised a brow and stuffed his hand in his pocket, "And that one thing would be?"

Kakashi tsk-ed and wagged a finger playfully, "Not going to tell. It's something you have to find out on your own so that it would really mean something to you!" The teenager just dropped the subject, knowing that the conversation would go nowhere. "Is that the reason why you called out here? To know my bookstore preference?" he asked, to his annoyance, Kakashi chuckled and waved his hand casually, "No, I just wanted to make sure that my student wouldn't go and do stupid things behind my back."

"You're talking about Naruto" he flatly answered.

"Everyone does stupid things Sasuke once in a while Sasuke. The only bad thing about a certain level of that stupidity is the consequences."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and stared at the ground. The only sounds were the chirps of birds that hopped along the branches of trees surrounding the courtyard. Only a few students were in the academy and most of them were in the hurry to even bother to look at their direction just to rush out of the school for their free time. Kakashi took out a small maroon scroll and handed it to his student, "I almost forgot, the reason why I want to see you was that as of now, you'll be training under my tutelage. Inside that scroll are advanced banisher techniques. You have already mastered detection spells and the low ranked purging incantations. We shall have training once a week for hand-to-hand combat; you would like that wouldn't you?" His teasing tone made Sasuke's eye twitch but other than the last statement, he was pleased with his retainer slash instructor.

A shrill tone escaped from Kakashi's pocket just then. He took out his Receiver and lowered his head, "_Ma_," he started, "Time to call on the whole team."

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"We have a surprise for the three of you" was his answer.

"What?!"

The three of them cried in unison. Kakashi chuckled in amusement upon looking at his students' mortified face; even Sasuke looked as staggered and even a slight tinge of impatience that mirrored Naruto's, Sakura's eyes widened and let her mouth limp open. Tsunade curled the sides of her lipstick stained mouth and folded her hands under her chin, "Looks like that caught your attention."

Naruto smiled gleefully at the thought of bashing several Minus skulls when he realized one thing; they haven't even took the qualifications exam and they have no experience outside school grounds except when they were attacked in their old apartment. He turned to Sakura who also had the same thing in her mind. 'There is no way they would let us take Orders in such an early stage. No to mention, we just started a month and a half ago…'

Naruto made a face at Tsunade and scratched the side of his cheek, "Ne, is this some of joke, Tsunade-_baabaa_?"

Tsunade stood up from her desk and walked around it. "After evaluating your abilities and with the help of... certain events, we decided to let your team do some low ranked orders. I don't joke about business Uzumaki and call me that one more time and I will shove you inside a sake bottle with just my fist."

Naruto looked at Kakashi to confirm and when he was answered by a nod, he punched his upwards and yelled out "Yosh! Time to show them what we're made of!" Sakura, however, felt her smile slip into a worried line which wasn't left unnoticed by Sasuke. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's head and looked down at him, "Now don't get too excited. Orders are serious business."

The order was simple; have a clean sweep of the abandoned building near a civilian town and eliminate any Minuses that inhabit the premises. However, there had been sayings that several children had gone missing from that certain town and the administration thinks there's a link connecting to the rise of Minus activities and the missing children.

Hatake Kakashi was and still is one of the best weavers under the academy and his skills and experience will play a vital example for his students.

"How many were reported missing?" Kakashi asked.

"For the moment, five children had disappeared. But we can't be sure of the exact number since some of those children have no families, street urchins, if you will."

"When do we leave?" Sasuke questioned. Tsunade barely spared him a glance before passing them a small notepad with the academy insignia printed on the front, "Always have it on your person at all times. That will serve as your passport outside the village" and that, she dismissed them.

The walk out of the academy was quiet for the most part. Even Naruto who was previously excited and hyped about receiving an Order was also immersed in his own thoughts, Sasuke on the other hand looked so expressionless... as usual. He had been so calm and collected throughout the whole discussion. Before Sakura knew it, she was an arm's length away from the front door and Kakashi was saying something that she missed. Turning around, all she saw was an empty space where her instructor stood a few seconds ago and blinked in a dazed manner, "What did Kakashi-sensei say?" It was really unusual for her to be inattentive to what her teacher was saying but something about this Order that made her get a bad feeling.

Naruto was the one who answered her, quoting Kakashi's exact instructions of when and where to meet "Exactly six am by the gates of the city."

_-Konoha Training Grounds 1800 Hours-_

The small dummy swayed with the breeze before it was violently kicked almost right into the tree next to it. As puffs of air exited his mouth, Sasuke placed his hands on his knees as sweat rolled from his forehead; training with a straw dummy was far from getting a satisfying result but it will have to do. He slowly straightened his back, ignoring the way the muscles on his back protested and threw a hard punch on the abused dummy and followed immediately by a kick on the side. Another spasm of pain shot through his upper extremities and his wavelength was flowing in a slower pace than normal. The dummy swayed side to side, almost falling from the pole it was tied to; the cloth was ripped and sand had sprinkled down to the ground.

He decided to stop his training and get ready for his first order, when he felt it. It was a familiar spiritual energy that made him bristle in anger and his wavelength swirled into a whirlwind of violence and malice.

The owner of the foreign wavelength stopped short at his approach; instead, he stood patiently underneath the shade of the trees, waiting for his younger brother to calm down.

"What the fuck are you doing here Itachi?" he asked in a quiet yet venom filled voice.

Itachi heard Koharu's angry scoff resounding in head but he just waved it off and responded in a somber tone, "The staff of the academy has alerted the administration that strange things had occurred within the city walls."

"Hmph..." Sasuke turned his back on Itachi and picked up his pouch that encased his weapons. He walked pass Itachi and before he could take a step further, Itachi called out to him,

"Sasuke"

The younger sibling stopped in his tracks. Itachi took a deep breath before he talked again in a much softer tone, only for the two of them to hear; "The administration has issued an immediate order to keep an eye on you and your team. Don't get yourselves into trouble."

Sasuke pursed his chapped lips and pocketed his hands on his black slacks, "... Is there anything else? I'm going to get ready for my first order."

A small smile appeared on Itachi's face and closed his eyes, "I see. I can't say I'm surprised though, I always knew you would-"

"If you're trying to reassure me and start acting like 'the good big brother', stop it. It's making me sick" He stomped out of the training grounds, his teeth grinding roughly and he's starting to get a headache.

'That bastard. I'll show you- no... I'll show everyone I'm better than you!'

_-Dormitory 2100 Hours-_

There was a low humming coming from the door second from the left. A small bag pack lay open on the bed with several bottles of salve and ointments scattered on the sheets. Sakura took out her personal first aid kit and tucked it inside her bag along some fresh roll of bandages. The nagging feeling was still there but she somewhat calmed down, nothing will happen if she keeps on worrying about things that might not even come. Naruto had already bid his good night and his snores were heard even through her open door. The front door creaked open and slow footsteps echoed through the hallway. She poked her head through the threshold to see Sasuke holding his shoulder and grunted in pain when he tried to flex it around.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" she called out

"I'm fine" he said through his clenched teeth but the way he clutched it and how his body tensed up proved otherwise.

She knows him well enough to know that he would rather suffer in silence than ask help from anyone. 'Stupid male pride' she thought. That pride will get himself killed one day, she mused as she took out a small bottle of oil and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. Sasuke had settled himself on the couch, the pain had spread from his shoulder down to his elbow and soon, he can't feel his entire left hand. He hissed as he tried to move his wrist only to have a shooting pain dance to his shoulder. A sudden scent of mint distracted him and he looked up to look for the source. His female teammate popped open a bottle filled with green liquid and stood behind the couch.

"I told you I'm-"

"Stop acting like nothing can hurt you because you're not made of stone. So drop the tough guy act and tell me where it hurts"

He felt a small vein pop under his eyes. This woman- no, this _girl_, had the gull to order him around act as if she owned him. But the pain of his shoulder broke his reverie and begrudgingly pointed the place where his neck and shoulder meet. Sakura smiled in triumph but paused when she remembered one thing, "Can you take off… your shirt?" As much as she tried to be nonchalant about it, she can't help but look away with a blush growing darker by the second. Sasuke gave her a suspicious look before tugging his black shirt upwards. When he accidentally moved his left arm, he let out a small sound of discomfort and stopped his progress.

Sakura watched the whole scene with a look of worry; she knew that Sasuke had been training but she didn't think he would overwork himself. She hesitantly took his shirt that was hanging on his neck and slowly trailed it off of his left hand, careful not to touch or move his arm. His pale skin was in contrast with his shoulder; angry red color bloomed across the skin and his shoulder looked a bit swollen. She poured a decent amount of oil in her hand and gently spread it across the red skin. He hissed at the contact but she continued slathering the spicy smelling oil that seeped into his skin, effectively soothing his muscles.

"You have severely strained the muscles of your left shoulder, you're lucky you didn't tear it off" she said quietly, trying hard not to look at his body which was a huge challenge for her. He was a fine male specimen, that she was sure. And although she never looked at guys as something to oogle at, she had a fair share of seeing them topless due to the exorcism practice her mother performs and sometimes Naruto would walk around the house half-naked. His pale skin, a lean yet muscular built that developed from his daily exercise and broad chest that would make any woman swoon at the sight of him even if he wore a mask to cover his face.

Sasuke felt his muscles loosened and soon, the pain slowly but surely disappeared. He looked at Sakura whose face was focused and her eyes shone with determination as she methodically massaged the feeling back to his arm. Her lips were pursed into a thin line and she edged away a bit from him to concentrate on his wrist but he could smell her unique scent as if she was just inches away from him. He didn't like anything sweet; be it the flavour, sweet foods in general or smell but her sweetness has something quite enticing about it that he couldn't figure out.

Sakura felt that he was looking at her, so she flooded all her attention to his wrist and hands. She pinched his callous-filled fingers and moved to his palm which was surprisingly soft despite his daily training. 'And on the night before the Order too…'

The thought made her sigh. Worry filled her again and she stopped her actions for a whole minute which made Sasuke turn to her, "Are you done?"

Sakura snapped back to reality and stood up abruptly, "Y-yeah."

She turned around and placed the cap back on the bottle and was about to leave when she stopped, "Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?"

Sasuke stared at her back before he placed his shirt back and moved his arm, "You can't predict what will happen in the future. The best that you can do is to prepare in the present to get ready for whatever the future brings" he said.

Sakura smiled slightly and answered, "I guess you're right. Good night Sasuke-kun"

"… good night" he replied quietly.

After Sakura had gone back to her bedroom, Sasuke walked into the kitchen to eat. He hadn't eaten anything since an apple that morning and his stomach was already growling in protest. He saw a small plastic bag on the table and his name was written on it. He immediately knew who wrote it since it was labeled as "Sasuke-bastard" He cautiously opened it to find a medium Styrofoam cup that has ramen in it. He stared at it for a minute or two before taking out the chopsticks and softly saying "Itadakimasu…"

* * *

><p>AN: (Looks around) Am I safe? Kyaaa! (dodges flying knives) Alright I'm so so so sorry for the delay! School, internship, part-time job and thesis were to blame! Especially that we were in knee deep flood for the past weeks since Philippines was hit by storms that seems to keep coming back T_T Anyways, WOW! I never thought many people would actually like my story! I wish I could hit 200 reviews by the next chapter _wink wink nudge nudge _but anyway, I would like to thank those who have reviewed the previous chapter/s:

**aimiera, Bianca K, bbarbie325, Following Fate, aoa1012** (Oh you made me blush!), **dark shadow400, Guest (anonymous reviewer), Sparky** (Thank you, I'm hoping to improve my battle scenes for the future :) ), **NorthernLights25, xxxFlamingWingsxxx** (Actually, it was a scene from a different place like Jiraiya and Meso Meso's scene), **Guest #2, littlechineseazngirl, EmiliaKyuchi** (Thanks! I hope you will continue loving it! :) ), Drk Kitsune (Thank you for that compliment!), **mangachic62, OnlyForever17**

**Also a big thanks to those who placed this story in Favourites and Alerts. Even the humble author who is graced by your kindness and appreciation ^^**

I have a poll whether if I should have an SasuSakuIta side pairing and so far only two voted and they were against it. So go and vote, the poll will be closed prior to my next chapter, see you soon my lovlies!

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!

Comments, suggestions, requests and constructive criticisms are always welcome. NO FLAMES!


	15. Mission Part 1

A/N: I would like to thank the following people who had taken the time to review this story:

**Reiko-desu**

**SasuSakuKawaii**

**itsfuckingmagic**

**ILoveSxS**

**Bianca K**

**CurlyHairRocksXD17**

**moonfairy014**

**EmiliaKyuchi**

**darkshadow400**

**Drk Kitsune**

**xxxFlamingWingsxxx**

**aoa1012**

**ImmaBeForever**

**LiveInColor15**

**suidGee**

**Guest (anon)**

**LadyMartel400**

**skipbeataddict**

**ToraHimeSama**

**SasuSaku993**

**Valkyrie post**

Stay awesome and thanks for the loyalty and support

Now for the long overdue chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>-X-orcist-<strong>

**_-.-_**

_Recap: _

_He immediately knew who wrote it since it was labeled as "Sasuke-bastard" He cautiously opened it to find a medium Styrofoam cup that has ramen in it. He stared at it for a minute or two before taking out the chopsticks and softly said, "Itadakimasu…"_

**-.-**

It was already eleven in the morning but almost everyone in the group started to complain, mostly Naruto and Sakura; Sasuke gave shorter and more irritated response and sometimes snarky remarks that Sakura had to walk between him and Naruto if any fights should occur. Kakashi was the least bothered of all, with his little orange book up to his nose; he was more than content with the temperature.

The sun was beating down on their heads with its unforgiving rays taking a toll on them and walking on the side of the unpaved road was pure torture. Naruto, who was so excited and literally flew out of the city gates, was now dragging his feet with his forehead drenched with sweat, and his orange jacket was tied on his hip. He was sorely tempted to take off his black sleeveless shirt as well but with Sakura around, he would fly back to the city in record time. Sakura who was docile and composed that morning now had her hair sticking on her skin, she felt so gross that she wanted to jump on any body of water just to get rid of that disgusting feeling and find a nice shade that was provided by a good and sturdy tree like the ones back at her hometown.

Sasuke was taking it like a champ. Although his face now had a permanent scowl and his poker straight back slowly slouched forward. Whether it was a coincidence or divine intervention; a small horse-pulled cloth-covered cart carrying chickens was cruising along the dirt path.

A middle aged couple wearing simple yet sturdy clothes greeted them and were kind enough to let them ride on the cart free of charge. They even lend them some straw hats that clashed horribly with their instructor's hair. Naruto, seeing a chance to get revenge on Sasuke's earlier attitude began to quip about the latter's relations with their fellow passengers.

"Hey Sasuke, maybe your nickname should be 'chicken butt'. You look as if you styled your hair from a chicken's ass!" the blonde laughed as he stroked one of the hen's head that poked out of its cage. Sasuke's eyes seemed darker under the shade of the hat and scoffed,

"My hair might look like that but at least I'm not like you whose face looks exactly like a chicken's ass"

"What did you say prick?!"

"Both of you stop that!" Sakura reprimanded from the front of the cart. "I'm so sorry about this, I hope we're not giving you any inconvinience" she added quickly to the couple. The man gave her a toothy smile and shook his head, "Not at all; It's nice to have some company while traveling on the road." His wife nodded as well while stroking her pregnant belly, "You know what they say 'The more the merrier'!"

"-I dare you to say that again!" Naruto's voice flowed through the whole road. The agitated clucks of chickens and a growl that most likely came from Sasuke answered it. Sakura dared to turn her head around to see Naruto's face flushed in anger and both his and Sasuke's hair was covered with chicken feathers. Kakashi was dozing against the wall with his hands crossed behind his head, undisturbed from all the noise. She slapped her hand over her eyes and spent all the ride apologizing to the couple who was more amused rather than angry from the scene.

They were dropped off by the entrance of a small town. Naruto coughed a bit, feathers exited from his mouth and Sasuke picked out the white and brown feathers from his head and shirt. The instructor suddenly walked briskly towards the biggest building that was placed right on the center. The three looked around and noticed the townsfolk leering at them with suspicion in their eyes. A small little boy who wore ragged clothes bumped on Sakura so hard that she caught herself by leaning on a cart.

The boy stuck his tongue out and pulled the skin under his eye with his fingertip and ran with other street urchins who were cheering for him, "Go away weavers! You're causing trouble!" they yelled at them.

"Don't be surprised by their reactions" Kakashi suddenly said, appearing behind them, "These people have experienced minus attacks and the paranoia meter against weavers are at maximum." His words were backed up by several people whispering and some had even closed their doors and windows when they looked their way. Their instructor then maneuvered them towards the town hall, fully aware of the hostile glares that were baring holes onto their backs.

* * *

><p>A small man with a roundish belly wiped his forehead as his general and chief of police gathered around the table and pinpointed the sites of attacks for the soul weavers the administration had sent for. Granted, he was taken aback when he saw three teenagers, even barely adults; enter the room with the well-known Hatake Kakashi.<p>

The banisher introduced them as his students and reassured him that they were quite... 'exceptional' though he had doubts when he saw the blond who was more interested with playing with his pet parrot than listen to the meeting, the black haired one who was a bit too serious than Kakashi and the girl- he thought she was just there to carry the supplies, turned out to be an exorcist.

"Now" the general, Takumi Toru said as he traced the outline of the town with a pencil, "Within the vicinity, our borders held jurisdiction within 12,000 kilometers in land, water and air space.

Kakashi studied the area and noted a patch of area that was coloured in with maroon, "What about this area?"

The chief of police, Ruki, was the one who answered, "That is the abandoned part of town. It was once the research building where most of our archives were stored. Documents and such but since the outbreak of minuses in that area, we closed it down and placed warning signs around it."

"Apparently they chose to ignore it" Sasuke stated. Ruki glared at him and crossed his arms, his long brown bangs covered his right eye partly, "Well obviously, but we can assume they could actually read it"

"But as I said, they ignore it. Just because you write it in red ink on yellow paper doesn't mean they'll all follow it."

The town mayor, Houkuji Hirohito, mopped his face and slowly walked to the table, "Chief, we should just get a move on. Please Hatake-san!" he turned to Kakashi, "Help us! We'll do whatever it takes to keep my people safe!" he all but sobbed on his handkerchief.

Kakashi nodded in sympathy and turned to Ruki and Toru, "We will make a thorough sweep along the borders of the town and keep the citizens safe."

Naruto turned from the bird and placed a closed fist on his chest, "Leave it to us! We'll take care of the infestation and protect the people in this town!" he cried. Sasuke gave a small smirk and Sakura nodded with a smile, Kakashi shook his head in an amused tilt and rolled the map, starting their order.

* * *

><p><em>Whish!<br>_  
>A small shuriken embedded itself to a minus' shoulder. The bestial creature sniffed at the weapon before roaring in anger towards Sasuke. He immediately jumped on to the nearest branch and threw a kunai knife with a purging talisman attached at the end of the weapon. The paper burst into flames as it sunk into the wolfish shadow and engulfed the howling minus into flames.<p>

Naruto crouched as the creature, quite the same as Sasuke's opponent, dashed through the thick vegetation before it tried to crush his head with its massive jowls. Its saliva glistened with the moonlight and while it's form was solid, they could still see the semi-transparency of the minus, depicting that it hadn't completely absorbed the number of souls it needed. With a swipe of its claw, the bush where Naruto was hiding from was hacked into a mess of twigs and leaves. The banisher took out his scroll and began the spell. The scroll unfurled itself and numerous symbols flowed out of the parchment like water and attacked the minus by eliciting strong thick chains that wrapped around its body. It started to constrict itself in an agonizing grip that Naruto almost hesitated on purging the yowling creature. But it will hurt people and it was his job to prevent it. So he said a low apology before plunging his kunai on its forehead and began to purge it. It burst into a gray puff of smoke before it formed into a ball and slowly being sucked into the scroll. He tied the strings securely before he placed it in his pouch and jogged towards his teammates. Sakura had just finished checking the area and informed them they had entered the abandoned part of the town.

There was no sign of life. The green grass had stopped sprouting like it was forced to be cut down by the line. The ground where there should be grass and foliage was filled with gravel and rocks. Kakashi walked in front of them and motioned for them to place their microphone pieces in their ear and gestured them to scout around the place.

The abandoned building reeked of negative energy. Sasuke can't fathom the idea of how those stupid kids thought it would even be remotely safe inside a place like that. Even if they are just civilians, it's so simple to read the 'No Trespassing" sign that was tied on the entrance by two flimsy ropes and numerous windows and glass doors with their glasses broken and shards that had scattered through the area. He scanned the grounds with his eyes infused with his wavelength. Several wandering spirits were popping in and out but they're harmless earthbound, not a real threat. Naruto walked to the back of the building, his kunai in his hand and the other was close to his scroll.

Sakura stiffened as the stench of death hung in the air and the feeling of hopelessness and fear was almost tangible. Kakashi moved into the interior when he suddenly stopped.

There was something in this building.

He felt something dark in the building that was weakening him. His wavelength was still in control but it was flowing in a slightly different pattern. This was no shadow minus. Something more evil was at work and frankly, he didn't expect any survivors.

Kakashi walked into building, quietly ordering Naruto through his earpiece to regroup with Sakura and Sasuke as he investigated the ground floor.

As the three stood guard in front of the main entrance, Kakashi walked through the hall. From the cracked walls and the holes on the floor, he searched any sign of the minus. He walked to the staircase before he noticed a sign of movement by the corner of his uncovered eye. He slowly tugged his mask down a bit to reveal his crimson eye and placed a hand on the handle of his katana. He crept slowly back to the corner he passed a moment ago before he took out his katana from its sheath.

Then, with a whistle of the blade soaring down, he stopped at mid strike. The source of the movement was a small boy who was shaking like a leaf. He was staring at the blade with wide eyes and tears that welled on the corners. His small arms were filled with cuts and bruises, his clothes were tattered and even had drops of blood in random places. Kakashi withdrew his weapon and studied the boy. His soul was still in his body and he was so shaken by his attack that he was almost in a catatonic state. He lifted a hand, making the boy flinch, before he gently placed it on the boy's head, "Maa maa, daijobou!" Kakashi coaxed, "I'm here to help you get-"

"Monsters!"

"Hm?"

The boy's eyes got even wider and hugged himself, "Mo-monsters! They killed my friends! Blood... blood!" he cried and turned behind him before he turned to random directions as if he was expecting someone to pop out. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he felt several negative energy emerging from different directions coming at them all at once.

He picked up the boy and jumped forward, just in time to escape the sharp claws that aimed to shred him. The claw retracted back to the shadowed part of the hallway where three pairs of deep violet eyes were glaring at them. The boy gripped tightly on Kakashi's vest while mumbling, "Monster! Monster!"

Kakashi clicked his tongue; he can't properly fight the minuses with a currently mentally unstable child who became a bull's eye for them.

"Kiiiii-ryaaaaaaaaaah!"

A piercing shriek snatched him away from his thoughts and completely disabled him. He felt his left knee buckle to the ground and his brain was shaking from the high pitched shriek that almost destroyed his eardrums. Blood slowly seeped out from his right ear and the boy yelled at the same time but he luckily covered his small ears. A small bat-like creature emerged from behind them; clearly an owner of those three violet eyes. It opened its snout and revealed long and deadly canines before letting out another shriek.

Kakashi threw a kunai knife that was tied with a talisman in its handle at its direction and whispered, "_Retineo_!" The talisman burst into flames as it hit the sound waves. The burning paper reshaped into a silver chain that wrapped itself on its snout. The minus roared in anger and tried to pry it off of its face. As fast as a heartbeat, more bat-like creatures came out from the shadows and jumped at Kakashi and the boy. Kakashi managed to drag his katana upwards, slicing one of the minuses in half. The other two growled angrily before taking a jump back and began to advance once more. He prepared himself from the impact before he heard a very familiar voice above their screeching,

"I'm gonna kick your asses 'ttebayo!"

The minus that was nearest to Kakashi looked up before its head was snapped back from the hard kick it received, thanks to an orange and yellow blur. The second minus took a chance before it found itself being stabbed right between the eyes and roared for the last time as it burst into a pile of black ashes.

Sasuke brushed his sword from the pile of ashes as Naruto purged the minus with his scroll. Kakashi straightened up with the kid still clinging on to him for dear life.

"I thought I ordered you to stay outside?" he asked sternly but with a hint of gratitude. Something in this building had greatly diminished his wavelength and with three academy students, his students no less, it's going to be more troublesome than it needs to be.

The minus who still had the chain around its snout knew that it was outnumbered and decided to retreat.

* * *

><p>Sakura stood guard on the entrance alone. Naruto and Sasuke had rushed to help their instructor when they heard a loud yell that vibrated throughout the whole building. She wanted to go too but Sasuke told her to guard the entrance so that 'Nothing else goes in and nothing goes out.' There was no moon today, a tough condition for any weaver to be in an Order. The moon signals any attack, how dark the colour and how much it bled; all they needed to know if it is a low levelled shadow minus to a rogue.<p>

Sakura watched the wind gently bend the blades of overgrown grass, crickets were chirping and the first glow of the fireflies could be seen from a short distance away. She kept a wary eye on the building and for safety measures; she took out her key so that she can instantly call out Koukuro.

After Naruto and Sasuke have left her, seconds became a minute and that minute became five minutes. 'Are they in trouble?' she thought worriedly.

"Sakura"

A scratchy sound came from her earpiece, she practically jumped in surprise before fumbling her earpiece to answer it, "Hai!"

"I need you to meet up with us in here, now"

Sakura confirmed and hastily left her post to join her team. Unnoticed by her was a tall shadow of a man with no eyes and a demonic grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The boy shivered as the white haired man was talking to the black haired onii-chan. Blonde onii-chan was checking up on him with a smile, something that was definitely off-setting with the nightmare he encountered.<p>

"By the way, I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto, banisher extraordinaire!" he introduced himself with an even wider grin (if possible) and pointed on his chest with his thumb. The black haired onii-chan cuffed him in his head which he replied with a whispered bad word. The oldest man sighed and asked him his name, "Yamamoto Shuu" he said in a quivering voice.

He heard footsteps coming from behind them. He stood up and hid quickly behind the white haired man's leg. The shadow stepped into the moonlight that flowed from the broken window and exposed the owner of the shadow.

'_She looks weird_' he thought to himself. He never saw anyone with pink hair before.

Sakura blinked at the boy hiding behind Kakashi's leg and looked at her instructor. Kakashi nodded at her, "The boy has several injuries and his soul pattern might be a bit shaken" he concluded. She bent down to Shuu's eye level and gave him a sweet smile that caught him offguard. "Hello there. My name's Sakura, what's yours?"

"S-Shuu"

"Shuu, I'm going to heal your wounds and I'm going to need your help okay?"

Sasuke stared at the two's interaction and swallowed back a scoff. That kind of scene is really inappropriate for a serious and deadly mission. The boy who was crying a while ago was now stuttering as Sakura healed the cuts as gently as she could, talking to the boy to distract him.

"Shuu said that he was separated from his friends. Naruto and I will search the upper levels. Sasuke, you and Sakura will remain here and guard Shuu. It looks like the minuses have made him a target."

Sasuke scowled, not liking the arrangement while Sakura nodded obediently, taking Shuu in her arms in case of any danger. Kakashi and Naruto sprinted along the halls and turned to the corner before they disappeared out of their sights. Sasuke kept his guard up while he paced around their area. His retainer made a bad call, he decided. If he just ordered Sakura to take the kid back to the village instead of letting him stay here; Sasuke would have been able to join them and it would be a quick scouting before they could go home. Now he was stuck here in babysitting duty.

"So Shuu, do you go to school?"

"Mm-hm.."

"Really? What grade are you in?"

"Four..."

"Stop talking" Sasuke hissed, "It would attract more minuses if you give away our position."

The girl retaliated by sending a searing glare at his direction before she patted the boy's head, "I need him to calm down."

"Is that what they taught to clerics? To be a child psychologist? No wonder they're useless."

Sakura made a snarl and placed her hands over Shuu's ears to prevent him from hearing anything, "It's common sense you asshole. Calming someone avoids their tendency to break down after a trauma!"

A low growl echoed along the floor that made them stiff within contact. Sasuke cursed as he lifted his blade in a defensive stance while Sakura tucked Shuu behind her. A loud crash was heard from the floor above them and a couple of rubble detached themselves from the ceiling. "What's going on?" Sakura asked to no one in particular before Shuu let out a panicked yell. The two weavers looked at the direction where he was staring and they felt their stomachs lurch at the sight. A massive minus, in a skeletal human form with its head covered by a ball covered with spikes appeared and on its right hand was a bloody axe. The boy suddenly vomited as it lifted its left hand and a wave of a coppery smell hit them like a ton of bricks. Dripping blood and something dangled from its hand; it was a severed human head with the spine still attached to the base of the skull. The meat was slowly falling to the ground and it was the most disgusting thing she'd ever dared to witness.

Sakura had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from vomiting at the scene. Her face felt cold and her palms were clammy, she never expected to see this kind of thing even with the nature of their job.

'_Run_!' a voice in her head yelled and she knew it was best to do just that.

She scooped the shaking Shuu in her arms and turned to Sasuke only to see him leap from his position and his blade in his hand.

Sasuke placed the tip of his blade on the bottom left corner and motioned it to slash upwards but the minus just swiped him like a fly and he was sent colliding through the wall.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled but immediately regretted it when it turned its attention to the two of them. Slowly, the creature advanced towards them with its axe clenched on its hand. It dropped the bloody spine that fell with a wet squelch.

"Kami..." Sakura gasped as she found herself frozen on the spot. Adrenaline burst in her veins not unlike her fight with her retainer. Self-preservation and the will to survive kicked in that made it possible for her to jump out of the incoming axe's way and run out of the room with the child in her arms. It may look as if she's abandoning Sasuke behind but with the creature making her its target, the banisher will have enough time to compose himself and warn Naruto and Kakashi.

_Turn left_

A voice in her head rang and she knew that voice.

It was Kinshu's

_'Well at least he didn't abandon me'_ she blatantly thought, unaware that her spirit companion might hear it, either he didn't or he did and chose not to react.

A earth-shattering force in front of her made the exorcist stop her advance. An axe was thrown in front of them and the creature was not far behind.

'_Fight_'

The voice whispered in her ear and she knew that Kinshu was right. It was no use running around, not while she had a distraught victim on her and this murderous being haunting her footsteps. So she placed the reluctant Shuu who protested and pushed him into a small space that was enough for him to crawl through.

"Stay there and don't come out until I say so" her tone rang with authority.

Sakura touched her crystal and closed her eyes. Her wavelength poured into the crystal and let herself be lost in darkness.

The creature's hand twitched before it dug its hand into its own stomach. Shuu covered his mouth to stop his scream as blood poured rapidly out of its body. It retrieved its bloody appendage to reveal a sharp bone that looked like a rib bine with a sharp edge. A guttural sound was emitted from the creature as it trudged towards Sakura whose eyes were still closed. The creature raised its hand with the sharp bone, implicating that it will stab her on the head.

"Onee-san!" Shuu yelled in spite of himself before Sakura opened her eyes. Her right eye wasn't green. It turned into a vivid gold color and her face was void of any emotions. In her hand was a black and red scythe that had a sinister air around it. Sakura caught the bone with the blade of her scythe and effortlessly shoved the hulking minus back with as much hesitation as flicking a fly. Suddenly, she was a blur that advanced towards the creature with a glint from the blade. The minus held up its arm and made a growling noise as the blade sunk into its flesh and muscle and threw Sakura back with brute force.

The exorcist grunted when her head-on attack wasn't as effective as she thought and looked around her for a strategic way to defeat the monstrosity. The hall was narrow, the floor was filled with decay and the wall was covered with various dark spots that looked suspiciously like blood.

"_Effrego_!"

The minus let out a strangled yell before it turned around to look for its assailant. Sakura could see several ripped marks on its flesh like someone had whipped it with hooks. Sasuke emerged from the shadows with his blade on an offensive stance, his wavelength was swirling in an angry but composed network through his body. His eyes bled red as he stuck a kunai in front of the minus and tilted his head towards Sakura who made no move of acknowledgement, like she was in some sort of a trance.

_-=-  
>In Sakura's mind<br>_  
>"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly.<p>

She was in her inner psyche, her body was naked and she witnessed everything like it was a movie. This was not the first time she was here. Her first time was during her battle with Orochimaru-sensei and at first, she freaked out; thinking that she was dead before Kinshu loudly explained through her screaming that it was normal for an exorcist to lend their spirit companion their body before unleashing their true potential. Technically, she was now the onlooker while Kinshu was the one commanding her actions.

"Sakura, where's the kid?" Sasuke asked, his eyes not leaving the minus that walked towards him.

'Sakura' didn't answer and instead leapt to the back of the shadow and tried to hack its head. The thick band of muscles on its neck proved to be impossible for her to complete the task. The minus took hold of the blade, not caring if the blade dug into its hand and plucked her from its back before it threw her across the hall. She bounced once, twice, five times on the floor before she rolled and finally stopped when she hit the wall.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered under his breath, he expected that kind of stunt from Naruto, not from her.

He turned to the minus and tightened his grip on the hilt. The tomoe on his eyes spun madly as he pinpointed the weakness of the minus. The negative energy reeked through every surface and the minus fed on the energy, thus making it a deadly foe and should never take lightly. Its level could only be defeated by high leveled weavers and not academy students.

Sakura wobbly stood up, Kinshu was pushed out by the blow and none of them knew why. "Kinshu?" she gasped out as her visions doubled. The crystal grew warm within the confines of her clothing and she can positively say that the proud spirit was a hundred and fifty percent pissed. He was confident that his power increased yet this minus just swiped him off like a bug.

_'Focus!'_ she scolded herself as she watched Sasuke cut another shallow wound on the behemoth. Once again, the minus tried to catch him but he jump out of the way and struck his sword on the ground and muttered a chant. Several symbols made a circle around the creature and with a fountain of light; the minus was contained within a cylinder that was filled with symbols, diagonally moving around the cylinder.

Sakura was more than impressed, that kind of spell required years of practice and Sasuke was only a first year.

"Snap out of your daydream and get out of here!" his commanding voice shook her out of her reverie as Sasuke held on the hilt of the sword, "Get Kakashi and the dobe, I can't hold it much longer!"

Sakura shuffled her feet and ran towards the spot where Shuu was hiding. She clambered towards the staircase and hoped to encounter Naruto and Kakashi. But before she could take another step, she heard something crash and Sasuke's pained yell. She skidded to a stop and looked at the direction with unsure eyes. A shadow appeared before her and slowly, the minus emerged, dragging Sasuke by its left hand and was about to pick up the axe that was lodged into the floor with its other hand.

"No!"

At the same time as she screamed, a cold wind blew from behind and a shadow detached itself from the wall. The minus yelled in agony as a silver light swiped against its outstretched hand and a fountain of blood sprayed on the floor and wall. The minus dropped Sasuke to grasp its bleeding stump. Shuu and Sakura looked at the mysterious being before she gasped. A young man with black hair tied to his nape stood in front of the minus. He slowly turned to look at them before she saw the same crimson eyes like Sasuke's.

"Uchiha... Itachi"

* * *

><p>AN: Annd cut. That's it for now I guess. Reconstruction was harder than I thought and with a full time job, it's a miracle this fic's still alive. Oh well. R and R no flames.


	16. The Re-Launch of Xorcist

Hello? Is this thing on?

Hi dearest readers. As you may have known, I have placed myself in an indefinite hiatus for a year now because things happened too fast and I had no time to write and update my stories which, I understand, Irritates a lot of you dear readers. But I have used that time to further improve my writing which I hope all of you can appreciate. I just want to tell you all that I will re-launch Xorcist. The same content but with a better structure and it will be well-written. All comments and questions will be answered via PM.

The story will be posted on November 23. I hope there will still be readers :)


	17. Le Final Notice

Hey hey guys, thanks for giving a positive response (for the most part). And for those who expressed their concerns over rewriting it; Guys, I'm not going to copy/paste the whole story c'mon, that would be idiotic and a waste of time. I have reread the whole thing and honestly, it could have been a whole lot better and I wasn't satisfied with its uber OOC-ness. I just released the rewritten Xorcist tilted **Xorcist RE** and I hope you'll enjoy it as much (or more) as you've enjoyed the original. Ja ne minna-san!


End file.
